Guardian Wolf
by FanFicChikk
Summary: Seth Clearwater rescued an infant, Sadie, from a burning car as the last wish of her dying parents. Unexpectedly, he imprinted on her and since then has dedicated his life to being her silent protector. Seventeen years later, he sets out to win her heart.
1. Prologue: Where It All Began

**Guys I'm back with yet another twilight story- as always your reviews are what keeps the story alive, so if you like it so far _REVIEW_**

**Prologue: Where It All Began**

* * *

**Years earlier:**

Seth Clearwater walked down the streets with his hands stuffed in his hoodie, it wasn't cold to him of course, but somehow the snow and ice made a person hunch over even with a body temp of 113.

A screech and a loud crash made Seth turn around sharply, he listened in the direction and soon a big explosion fired, Instincts sunk in and he sprinted in the direction.

His heart beat leaped in his throat when he took in the scene in front of him, a SUV was on fire, and the only thing that he could hear was the screaming of the people burning alive inside.

Seth ran to the car, yelling in pain when his hand connected with the hot burning metal, It was hot even to him so he knew the situation was bad, the window was down and he could see a man right through it. "I'll be back don't worry! I have to get a pole hang on!"

"The baby!" The man winced, struggling to breath out the words, "just get the baby... Please!"

Seth's head snapped around, his mouth fell open, his ears finally focused on the crying infant in the back seat. Something fueled over the pain, he ripped the door off its hinges, screaming in pain as he grabbed the car seat out of the back seat.

Seth looked over at the man and woman in the front seat, he knew he had to get the baby away. The car was about to blow up, "son it's okay. Thank you so much, we could never repay you."

"Her name is Sadie," the woman gasped.

Seth closed his eyes and looked down at the baby in his arms before looking at the couple, "I'll be back I promise! I just have to get her out!" He took off at wolf speed, laying the baby on the ground.

Suddenly everything moved in slow motion, Seth's eyes connected with the little beauties, and everything stopped. This was it, his world slowly shifted and every fiber in his body fought for him to just pick her up and run, never look back. He just saved his imprint- she was seconds away from death.

The sound of the final explosion made Seth tear his eyes away from the little angel in his arms, he watched as both of Sadie's parents died right in front of him, and their was nothing he could do but watch.

Sadie started screaming from the loud noise. "Shhhh, shhhh Sade, you're fine I promise, I'll never let anyone hurt you," he assured, before lightly kissing the infant on the forehead. Sadie stopped crying and looked up at Seth and automatically snuggled into his warmth and fell asleep, that is until loud sirens sounded, startling both of them.

An ambulance, followed by a cop car, and two other rescue cars came to a halt. The men came at Seth taking the infant from his arms, Sadie screamed in protest and didn't stop crying as they poked and prodded at the child

"No! Stop! What are you doing? You're hurting her!" Seth screamed. Running towards the people but five cops stood in his way.

"Seth!" A familiar voice screamed, "Seth! Dammit Seth listen to me will you!?" Charlie swan demanded, trying to take His attention away from the baby.

Seth's eyes slowly fell on Charlie, "what..."

"Seth. That baby's going to be just fine. She has an aunt and uncle who are willing to take her in," Seth looked to his right and saw a young couple, the woman was on the ground weeping, while the man was trying to answer questions about Sadie.

"She needs me! Not them," Seth demanded, trying to get Charlie to understand.

"Seth! It's over. You did your deed, that little girl owes you her life, just... Go home. You did a good thing son."

Seth couldn't do anything but watch as they handed Sadie to her aunt and uncle, then slowly they all walked away. The cops, rescue squad, Sadie, everyone was gone even the car with her parents was removed, only Seth was left at the scene. One thought ran through Seth Clearwater's mind, Sadie would never owe him her life, she would always BE his life.

**Present day:**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**I hope you guys like it, I did Seth because of all the requests.**


	2. Chapter 1: Sucky lockers Aren't So Sucky

**Who is your favorite wolf? Review and let me know, I'm curious. I think we all know mine ;)**

**Chapter 1: Sucky lockers Aren't So Sucky**

* * *

"You look even more chipper than usual this morning Seth," Nessie noted, as she walked around positioning food on the table for breakfast.

"Yeah he's finally able to see his little stalker girl," Jake joked, ruffling Seth's hair, as he ran around chasing his youngest daughter.

"Ohhhh Sethy's gotta girlfriend, Sethy's gotta girlfriend," Caroline and Emmalyn, Jacob and Renesmee's children Care age 7 and Emmalyn 5, sang dancing around the table and grinning at their uncle.

"Ugh," Seth groaned, stuffing his head in his hands. "Remind me again why I cant live by myself." He moaned.

Jake couldn't wipe the smirk from his face. "Because Sethy," he said mockingly, "technically you're still 16, I mean your mind and stuff, and besides your mom and Charlie asked me to look out for you and that's what I intend on doing."

"Dude I'm at least in my 20's by now."

"Dude," Jake mocked, "you're also going back to high school where your soul mate is, who I might remind is an actual seventeen-year-old. It's a strange world."

"Whatever," Seth rolled his eyes.

"Hey, look Jake he's already got the attitude down pat!" Nessie laughed.

"Awe how cute!"

"I hate you guys, I'm leaving," Seth groaned, grabbing his backpack and running out the door.

"Have a great day sweetheart!" Nessie yelled, laughing.

"Make some friends!" Jake added.

Seth couldn't help but laugh as he walked up to the Cullen residence, he was glad to have friends like Jake and Nessie or even more than that a big brother like Jake. He's sure to need advice with Sadie in the future, even her name made Seth turn in circles.

When he walked in the Cullen house they were already waiting on him, it was agreed that everyone would attend school besides Jake and Nessie, Ness was going to homeschool the girls while Jake was going to work at an auto shop in the local county. Seth would be under profile as living with Esme and Carlisle and they would be his "parents" for all legal purposes. But he would really live with Jake and Nessie, so no one was uncomfortable. And also Jake and Nessie felt more comfortable taking on the responsibility, because although Seth is technically 20 he hasn't stopped phasing any and can be more apt to actually act his physical age, unlike Jake.

Seth did really enjoy the Cullens though, they were all different and Seth loved being able to hang out with so many different types of people, along with being able to run home when he wants to, Hidden Springs is only an hour away from the reservation and Forks. They went so little distance to gently ease the people (Nessie and Bella) away from loved ones.

"Lets go Romeo." Alice grinned, jumping in the car. Seth looked at the sky and shook his head, how, why?

The ride to the school was uneventful Seth couldn't help but take in a huge breath as he looked at the building, this would be the day he would finally see Sadie since she was an infant in person. He had always looked over her but he hadn't actually spoken or she hadn't seen him since the day he saved her from the burning car.

it was a lot of pressure realizing that the Cullens and Jake's family moved here just so he could attend high school with Sadie. Afterall the Cullens were in no rush to go anywhere else, but they could have just as easily went somewhere else closer to Forks, living in Hidden Springs was all for Seth.

Seth wandered around the halls with a promise to the rest of the Cullens that he would see them at lunch, the bell rang and Seth stood there for a minute looking around at all the shorter people below him. Everyone started filtering into the classrooms when one girl stood at her locker banging on it to open, "come on, come on! Not today! Not the first day, seriously!"

Seth would know that voice anywhere, he looked at the girl- Sadie. Her long brown hair was straight as a pin as it flowed down her back, Her big brown eyes looked flustered, and Seth couldn't help but smile at the pout that started to form on her perfect lips.

Seth sucked in a breath and walked over. "You need some help?" He asked, quietly.

Sadie sighed in relief and looked around the locker at the only person willing to help her, she was about to answer but her mouth went dry. A flipping god was standing in front of her. Tall, dark, muscly, and handsome, this guy has it all. "Uhm, umm yeah," she stuttered out, looking away from the man and tucking her hair behind her ear. "This locker is stupid, it has been for three years I don't know why I didn't ask for another one before my senior year."

"I guess I kind of like this locker," Seth said as he popped it open. Sadie looked at him questionably, "without it I wouldn't have an excuse to talk to you everyday," Sadie blushed and looked away.

"I um, I have a boyfriend," she mumbled pathetically. _"Wow that came out way to fast," _Sadie scolded herself.

Seth's heart dropped but he didn't falter for Sadie, "that's okay.. I don't mind waiting,"

Sadie looked down then grinned up at him with a twinkle in her eye, she was about to say something but shut her locker not seeing Seth's hand and slammed it on his fingers, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, it's probably broken holy crap what did I do!" Sadie gasped, reaching for Seth's hand to inspect it but Seth pulled it away quickly, he couldn't let her see it perfectly fine after that.

"No, NO it's fine!" Seth assured.

"I- I slammed my locker on your hand that in no way is "okay"."

"Hey you two!" Sadie and Seth both looked sharply at a middle-aged teacher wagging his finger at them, "You two think just because you're seniors that you can do whatever you want? Well I'll put a stop to that right now! Principals office straight away!"

Twenty minutes later Sadie and Seth were both waiting on parents to pick them up, "by the way my name is Sadie James, it's nice to meet you," Sadie giggled. Seth was relieved that Sadie has forgotten his hand, or at least he thought she had.

Seth laughed, "Seth Clearwater, I'm sorry for getting you detention and sent home early on the first day."

Sadie rolled her eyes, "I'm the one who couldn't get my locker open then slammed it on your hand, I should be the one apologizing."

Seth was about to answer but Edward and Bella came around the corner, "Mrs. Thomson, I would like to check Seth out my parents called earlier and said it was okay Bella and I are also leaving, she's sick," Seth looked at Bella and could tell something must have happened or maybe the first day back to high school since becoming a vampire was just too much.

"Sure," the secretary mumbled, just about falling out of her seat to hand Edward a pen, Seth rolled his eyes and looked at Sadie.

Seth couldn't help but be annoyed by the fact that he and Sadie couldn't get two sentences out without being interrupted, he figured he better ensure some more time with her by taking a chance.

"So... We'll hang out soon, right?" He grinned, looking at her with a mischievous smile, Bella and Edward stood waiting for him so he stood and started walking towards them turning backwards and continuing to walk but still staring at Sadie for an answer.

"Boyfriend, remember?"

"Doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I'll see you in detention Seth." Sadie laughed, trying to stop the blush that was forming on her cheeks- but of course with his perfect sight, Seth saw it.

"Detention date. Awesome!" Seth grinned, before quickly leaving before Sadie could reply. She only looked down, biting her lip to try and keep the smile from forming on her lips.

* * *

**They're literally the cutest, longer chapter soon!**

**But only if YOU leave me a sweet little review ;)**

**Review Responses:**

**_ VampiresAndLiars_ thanks babe! **

**_GodIsGood3_ Thank you so much! Your support helps me write so much easier and faster :)**

**_(Guest)_ Thanks! Hope you like this chap**

**_Imprinting_ awe, thanks I'm glad you like it that much!**

**_LightBabe_ Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Adam Pike

**Chapter 3: Mr. Adam Pike. **

**It would mean a lot for all my followers to REVIEW, thank you :)**

* * *

**(Sadie's POV)**

I shuffled away from my friends with a promise to talk to them later and made my way towards my locker, for some reason today I just couldn't get myself to engage in the usual teenage girl conversations, usually I could at least mumble something coherently to make it seem like I was listening, but today I keep finding myself day-dreaming hard, my mind can't separate itself from Seth, I swear I almost feel a pull towards him.

Even smells aren't as good as I remember, suddenly all I want to smell is his scent when he gets close. I dropped my books in my locker trying to clear my head, it didn't work. I sighed in aggravation and was about to slam my locker before I saw a pair of Nike shoes, I closed it and came face to face with Tyler I couldn't stop my self from frowning.

"Woah honey calm down your excitement Is overwhelming," I rolled my eyes up at him, "seriously honey people are staring calm down!" I couldn't help by laugh as I looked up into his big blue eyes. "Ah, there it is!" he mused, grinning and kissing my forehead. Somehow I felt like it was a more of a brotherly move than a boyfriend, and that made me guilty.

I looked away from Tyler and watched as all the other couples stood in the hall, my mind wandered to Seth, I looked around trying to find him but couldn't, I didn't see any of his family either. "Babe are you even listening?"

"Um yeah, sure," I mumbled, agreeing to whatever question he asked.

Tyler grinned, "so you do want to go to the party tonight?!" He asked, clearly excited.

I frowned up at him and shook my head instantly, "Ty, you know I don't like parties!" Sophomore year a whole bunch of my friends convinced me to go to a party and it was the worst experience of my life, I woke up the next day hung-over and not knowing where I was. From then on I decided I would never attend a party again.

"But you just said you would!" Tyler, whined.

"That's because I didn't know what I was agreeing to."

"So you weren't listening to me?"

"Nope!" I mumbled, as I started walking to Calculus. Tyler kept up with my stride.

"Oh come on, just go Sadie just be a normal teenager for once," he said annoyed, getting to the point.

I stopped walking and turned on him, he bumped into me from the sudden stop. "I said no Ty. And no means no. Besides Kennedy and Kylie have a dance recital I'm going to. If you want to go fine whatever, but last time I checked getting drunk off my ass and being a laughing stalk for the whole school wasn't fun. Just go."

Tyler frowned, "so instead of having fun you're going to watch you little sisters twirl in circles? Wow exciting," I stood staring at Tyler for a minute before turning on my heel and walking away, he isn't usually like this I don't know why he's acting like such a douche but I don't like it, usually he's really sweet and almost innocent.

I walked swiftly into Calc and dropped my books on my desk in frustration Sara, my best friend, looked at me questionably, "I'll tell you later," I said, settling into my seat. She nodded and left it at that as we looked forwards.

My mind wandered to Tyler and why he was so annoyingly rude today, Seth wouldn't ever act like that. What am I talking about I barely even know the guy, so he helped me with my locker and took a detention and didn't blame me that doesn't make him perfect, but it does make him a pretty nice guy, I mean he never even told the principal it was my fault, just nodded and took the punishment, and grinned at me the whole time like he was HAPPY about it or something.

"Abby Carter?" Mr. Pike asked, looking around the room.

"Here."

"Sara Clay?"

"Here," Sara mumbled, raising her hand also. Sara's been my best friend since elementary. She has always been a book worm and mostly kept to herself besides to me, Sara's parents are rich and give her everything In the world to try to make up for never being there, they don't even come home, Sara was pretty much raised by her nanny, who still lives with her thank god.

"Seth Clearwater?" My head snapped up and I looked around the room trying to spot Seth. I don't know why I looked so hard, I mean I've been looking for him all morning if he was here I would know it.

"Seth Clearwater?" Mr. Pike repeated annoyed, looking around and marking him down as absent.

"Hope C..." Mr. Pike said, but was interrupted by a very disheveled looking Seth ramming his way into the room. He had clearly had a hard morning, he still had bed head, and his eyes looked fierce and bloodshot like he was exhausted.

"Um... I'm here Mr..." Seth trailed off, looking awkwardly at the young teacher who, if we're being honest, didn't look much older than Seth himself.

"It's Pike. And you are...?"

"Oh right, sorry I'm Seth." All the girls started whispering and Seth looked extremely uncomfortable, he glanced around the room before his eyes connected with mine, and when he saw me I could've sworn I saw him sigh in relief, before he smiled slightly at me and I smiled back.

"Right Mr. Clearwater, skipping the first day and showing up late on the second. Not exactly the best first Impression," Mr. Pike said stiffly, looking at Seth with what almost seemed like anxiety, Seth looked back at the man, narrowing his eyes slightly. If I didn't know better I could swear they were about to throw down right here in the classroom.

Seth tore his eyes away from Mr. Pike and walked swiftly right towards me, he looked at the seat in front of me then at me, "is this seat taken?"

I shook my head mutely and took my feet off of my previous footrest. Seth grinned and turned away from me while setting his books out on his desk, Sara's eyes were wide as she looked at me then to Seth and back to me, I blushed and looked away thanking the heavens he was still looking forward. "What was that?" she mouthed, careful to look at Seth so he didn't notice.

I shrugged, Sara narrowed her eyes. "Later," I mouthed back, she nodded and I could've sworn I saw a slight smirk as she glanced away.

Mr. Pike started teaching and I could barely focus the whole class, although I did get a lot of studying in. I studied Seth's hair reflecting off the light, I studied the way he never stopped smiling and especially studied how when he was really happy his dimples came into play. I studied his scent, or better yet engulfed it, I swear I was almost sniffing him.

"Okay you'll need to get in partners for a project due in a couple weeks, it's an easy first grade. You pretty much just have to tell me why you think math is important, pick a job, study it, shadow a person of that profession. You're allowed 4 days off school to do so, kay have at it," Mr. Pike mumbled.

I automatically looked to Sara and Seth looked at me, I didn't take my eyes off Sara's. "Well I was going to be with Addie, hey Sadie how about you be with the new guy.. Seth," Sara said coyly, grinning at Seth, "if that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfect if Sadie is okay with it," his husky voice said, I narrowed my eyes at Sara. Addie? What the hell, we were always partners. But then again deep down I did really want to be with Seth, and for some reason Sara liked him all ready. Honestly, she was probably just trying to find me someone other than Tyler, for some reason they never really got along, but she of course being the nice one never brought it up.

"Yeah," I said glancing at Sara for confirmation, when I agreed her eyes lit up, "that's fine," I agreed, looking at Seth finally. He was grinning especially hard and his dimples were about to give me a heart attack, "but I'm not doing all the work!" I said, looking at him sternly, not letting him in on my true feelings.

"Course not," Seth laughed.

"Hey! I mean it!"

"Don't worry Sade, I'm good at math," my stomach turned in circles at the nickname, Sara glanced between the two of us and started giggling.

After trying to avoid Seth's eyes and looking anywhere but his face while planning our project we actually got a little accomplished, I told Seth about my love for teaching and how I wanted to be one, so he suggested us doing that automatically. We thought about just doing a teacher from here but then read on the directions how we couldn't. So Seth told me about his sister-in-law who lived in La Push, she teaches a kindergarten class. I agreed that if she was okay with it we should do her because my grandma also lived there and a lot of my family, after all that's where I was born and lived for the first couple months of life.

My parents moved to Hidden Springs shortly after I was born because my aunt Laura and uncle Jay died in a car crash when I was only an infant and they couldn't handle the bad memories.

*Rinnnnnnnnng*

Everyone stood at the bell and rushed out, "Mr. Clearwater?" Mr. Pike said, before Seth, Sara, and I could escape. Seth looked at him questionably, "can I see you please," Seth looked at me, which surprised me, "alone." Mr. Pike ordered.

Seth shifted from foot to foot and looked down at me then back to Mr. Pike, he obviously didn't want to leave my side. For some reason I didn't find this creepy and smiled up at him, "hey Sara and I will wait and show you to your next class we all have it together," I said automatically, then almost shoved my fist in my mouth, what in the world?

Seth smiled relieved and I suddenly felt better about my natural instinct, Sara pulled my arm gently and we slowly filed away from the room.

* * *

**(Seth's POV)**

I watched Sadie leave the room and automatically turned to the leech, "I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt by your eye color and suggest you eat animals and aren't the one that killed that woman and child last night?" I stated, narrowing my eyes at me "teacher" While revealing my reasons for being such a mess this morning.

"Wow don't beat around the bush!" Mr. Pike chuckled. I narrowed my eyes further and stared hard at him. He sighed and leaned against his desk. "No Seth I didn't kill anyone, never have, never will, besides the casual vampire looking for trouble," he assured.

"I will take your word for it, but ill warn you now Edward will probably come and ask you to the house." I laughed, starting to relax a little, he never gave me a reason not to trust him and without Sadie in arms reach I have better judgment of character.

"Edward?" Mr. Pike asked, "I understand you are a werewolf but I wasn't under the impression you had more," he looked uncertain searching for the right word, "friends," he finished.

I nearly fell over with laughter, I just got a hilarious image of Edward in my head as a shape shifter and laughed harder, Mr. Pike looked at me uncertain again and I just laughed harder. When I finally gathered myself I put on a straight face, "sorry, it's just, Edward's not a shifter, he's a vampire as well as the other people I live with besides a couple of exceptions," I filled in, which made him smile slightly as well.

"Wow," he mused, "to enemies all under one roof I bet that's an interesting story."

"Oh it is." I assured, smiling grimily as the memory of Renesmee's birth came in my head.

Mr. Pike looked at me, obviously hoping I would elaborate, "I've probably all ready said to much that isn't my story to tell I'll let them fill you in... well anyway I better get going." I said, turning to leave from the room.

"Oh, okay and Seth?" He asked, I turned back and raised an eyebrow, "you can call me Adam outside the classroom," I nodded, he studied my face for a second before glancing out the door, "and I would never hurt your mate, no reason to be so jumpy, you can trust me," my mouth dropped open and I started to ask how he knew about me and Sadie, but she suddenly stuck her head back in the room.

"Um not trying to be rude sir but Seth needs to leave, we have a class," I wanted to snort with amusement at her boldness.

"Of course," Adam agreed, before looking back at me, "we'll talk when I visit your family."

I nodded curtly, and left with Sadie by my side, "what was all that about?" She asked, curiously.

"Um nothing, Mr. Pike is an old family friend it's fine."

"Oh okay..." she looked up at me nervously before asking her question, "Sara wanted to know, well I mean I wanted to know too, but um you want to eat lunch with us?"

I grinned down at her, "of course, no other place I want to be."

Sadie blushed, "good," she whispered, not knowing I could hear, that only made me smile wider as I followed her into English. Oh yeah, having to go back to high school was so worth it.

* * *

**Review please!**

**QOTD: What do you think of Mr. Adam Pike?**

**Review Responses 2:**

** VampiresAndLiars thanks doll, and mine toooooo.**

** Lali (Guest) Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story it means so much to me that you would go through all that trouble! Much love! **

** Guest thanks so much!**

**_ Imprinting_ lol! Thanks so much love, that means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ferris Wheel Reminisce

**Chapter 4: Ferris Wheel Reminisce**

**This chapter is very bitter sweet and slightly heartbreaking.**

* * *

"Dammit!" My best friend swore vigorously. I looked over at her in alarm. Sara never swears, she's like an angel sent from heaven or something I swear.

"What's a matter with you?"

Sara looked over at me, I think she just registered I was in the room. She sighed and threw her homework on the floor before crossing her legs and putting her elbows on her knees dramatically. I smirked and easily lowered my homework to the floor before giving my best friend my full attention.

Sara sprung off the bed and started pacing around my room. "Would you chill out and tell me what's wrong all ready?"

Sara growled and flopped back on the bed, "Okay but you have to swear to me you won't freak out on me."

"Okay." I answered warily.

"So you know how weird Adam Pike acts around me, right?"

I scrunched up my nose, "Mr. Pike?" I asked, I honestly have no clue what she's referring to.

"Oh you're hopeless!"

"What!?" I said defensively, wondering how this suddenly turned around on me.

"Well of course you don't notice! Mr hot 7-foot muscley God is in the class. I swear he's like your own personal drug the more you're around him the more you fall!"

I tried to ignore the blush fighting its way up my neck and settling in my cheeks, "What does Seth have to do with anything and how does Mr. Pike act weird?"

Sara smirked, she knew I was effectively embarrassed and somehow that gives her pleasure. "Well can't even say my name he just says "yes" and looks at me. If ask him a question he looks embarrassed. And I can't even look at him, I mean I've liked him since day one. But I knew he looked familiar and I just figured out why. And it's sort of bad..."

"Okay..." I trailed off, wondering where this was going.

Sara started pacing again, "I knew him we sort of hooked up?" She stuttered In a rush, and it all came out like a question.

I jumped off the bed, my eyes wide and shook her to almost the point of making us both vomit. "You're not a virgin and you didn't think to tell me!? You idiot!" I yelled, hitting her in the arm, none to gently.

Sara looks at me like I'm crazy, "That's all you have to say really? I just told you I did it with our Calculus teacher and all you're worried about is my Virgin-ness!"

I shrugged, "Well Adam's like only 21 or 22 that's only a 3 years difference. My parents are 5 years apart. Besides seeing as you're just now freaking out I'm guessing you just remembered and that it was before you knew he was a teacher?"

Sara blushed, "Well I knew he was going to be a teacher but I didn't know it would be here. I met him last year when I went to do that internship for the summer. He was at the university, and yeah he's only 21, he was 20 then. I just can't believe it took me so long to figure it out. He sort of looks different now though honestly, If it wasn't for his name I don't think I would believe it's him."

"What do you mean different?"

Sara frowned, "Well when I met him he wasn't um... That perfect?"

I burst out laughing and fell back on the bed in giggles, "Hey I'm serious!" Sara mumbled, pouting at me.

"Okay, okay," I mumbled, biting my lip to stop from laughing, "How did he go from hot to perfect in a year?"

Sara rolled her eyes, "His eyes were blue when I met him now they're gold. He had a few freckles on his face and now his skin's almost like porcelain. He even had a stutter when he spoke and now his speech is flawless. Not to mention his skin, when I touched him the other day it was like ice. But more than that when I touched him a shock flew throughout my body."

I frowned, all ounce of humor gone. She had obviously put a lot of thought into this. It made me think of Seth and all of his differences. He and Mr. Pike almost seem like polar opposites and its sort of weird.

"Okay, that's weird. Are you sure it was Adam Pike you met Sara?"

She frowned at me, "Sadie I've only been with one person in my whole life. Don't you think I would know?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah you're right. Hey maybe he just got some acne cream and colored contacts?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah maybe," Sara agreed, I could hear the doubt in her voice though. "Hey I better go home it's getting late. You wanna go eat after school tomorrow or something?"

I grimaced, "I would but I actually have to finally fulfill that detention I got on the first day."

"That was like a month ago," Sara laughed.

"Yeah but the stupid lot duty is over for teachers so now they actually have someone to watch us rebels."

Sara snorted.

I walked her to the door then went back through the house flipping the lights off. Mom and dad were out for the night and the twins had been asleep for a few hours. I poked my head into the door to check on them before smiling at the sleeping identical lumps and going into my room, I brushed my teeth, and threw on some pajamas then fell asleep soundly.

A _seven-year old version of myself went running through the aisles of the local grocery store. I was running for the pickles, they were and still are my favorite. _

_When I reached the pickle aisle they were all out of dill ones which are the only ones I like. _

_My seven-year old shoulders slumped, "Mommy they didn't have no more pickles," I sighed, as she finally caught up with me._

_"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I know you wanted them a lot but you'll just have to wait until next time."_

_I sighed and nodded knowing there was nothing else we could do. Suddenly a man stood in front of us, I remembered this moment. And I remembered a man but I never remembered it being Seth._

_"Here you go princess, I grabbed the wrong ones anyways, these are all yours."_

_I cried with glee and took them from him. "Mommy look!"_

_"I see, and what do you tell this nice man?" My mom asked, smiling at Seth over my head. _

_My seven-year old self threw herself at Seth hugging him tight, "Thanks Mr." I or she mumbled into his stomach._

_Seth's face lit up and he ruffled my hair slightly, "No problem Sadie."_

_I frowned, I never told him my name. "How did you?" I started but as soon as I did his eyes widened and he ran from the aisle. _

_I looked up at my mother, "How did he know my name?"_

_My mom smiled, "It's a small town honey, I'm sure you have met him before you just probably don't remember because you were small."_

_My seven-year old self didn't look content with this and neither was the me now._

My alarm clock sounded loudly and I immediately jumped from the bed hitting the button before it could make another sound. I sat back gently on the bed, how in the world did that dream come up.

I do remember that moment in the grocery store but I don't remember the man but there's no way it could've been Seth really. He would've only been seven at the time too.

I shook my head at myself. Did I really think that was really him for even a second? Wow.

I walked to the mirror and threw my hair up into a messy ponytail, letting the loose strands fall to shape my face and plopping a neon green bow in my hair that would match my shirt.

I pulled over a Seahawks crewneck and a pair of skinny jeans with some ankle boots. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded satisfied before grabbing my keys, wristlet, and book bag and walked down the stairs.

"Sadeyyyy!" My little sisters yelled.

They started to get up from the table by my mom held a finger up in warning, "Ah! Stay there! She can come to you!" She then came to me and kissed me on the cheek with my little brother in her arms. "Good morning sweetheart."

I kissed Rylan, my little brother, he giggled and returned it with a slobbery mess back, I smiled grimly, "Oh one year old kisses so lovely." I mumbled.

I walked over and hugged each sister before sitting beside Kylie at the table I tried to get up and help my mom as she set food around the table but she sent me a look of death and I slowly lowered myself back into my seat. "Good morning my gorgeous family!" Daddy said, as he walked around making his morning rounds before sitting down.

I made casual conversation and laughed as my little brother spit eggs in my moms face, she wasn't too thrilled. After telling everyone bye I got in my jeep and headed for school. When I pulled up Tyler was waiting at my designated parking space. I took a deep breath and walked right past him, not sparing him a glance as I tried to walk into the school. Gosh why goes my parking space have to be so far away?

"Sades wait I need to talk to you," I ignored Tyler and tried to keep walking but he gently grabbed my arm and I turned to see his apologetic expression so I sighed and looked at him expectantly. "Sadie I made a mistake. I shouldn't have went to that party and I sure as hell shouldn't have tried pressuring you into going. I will never do that to you again it was stupid and I want to make it up to you."

I smiled slightly and nodded, "What did you have in mind?" I know it may seem like I gave in easily but Tyler isn't usually like he was the other day, he's usually very sweet.

Tyler grinned widely, "It's a surprise... You aren't grounded anymore right?" I was grounded for a couple of days after getting detention It wasn't that bad though. I shook my head no at Tyler.

"Good, be ready at 8," he smiled.

The bell rang, "Well I don't want to get you into trouble again, so we better go." I nodded slightly and interlocked my fingers with Tyler's before walking into the school. On the way in we passed Seth. He smiled brightly at me first then his eyes slowly wandered down to my fingers locked with Tyler's and his face morphed into hurt, he began to shake.

I saw his sister Alice whisper something to him and he nodded sadly before running from the school property. I watched him go and instantly took my fingers from Tyler's. He looked at me questionably not seeing the exchange. I just smiled reassuringly at him before walking into calculus.

When the class started Seth never returned like I expected him to. I watched the door the whole period just waiting for him to burst through it like he had the second day of school but he never came. What little time I wasn't watching the door I was stuck watching Sara and Adam try to avoid each other, then when they caught each others eye they would look away quickly.

I felt on edge every second of the day but Seth never returned. I found myself extremely bummed when he didn't show up to detention either, screw the damn detention date he promised.

When I got home I felt dejected and exhausted. I laid on the couch watching Frozen with my little siblings. When seven came around I pulled myself from the comfort and went upstairs to get ready I straightened my hair and put on a nice loose summer dress and some sandals that looked identical to the light yellow of the dress.

When I came down the stairs my parents were home and they both fussed over me until Tyler showed up, he grinned when I opened the door and I couldn't help but smile actually feeling happy for once today. "You ready?" He asked, softly.

"Yeah, bye guys!" I yelled, before practically pushing Tyler outside. When we got to his truck he opened the door for me and I grinned at him. "Wow so gentleman," I smiled.

"I try," Tyler chuckled.

He quickly ran back to his side and I pestered him the entire way to our destination. When we arrived at Santanios I smiled, "Wow Ty you went all out," I said, admiring the nice restaurant.

"Only for the best," He smiled.

A guy came up and took the car to park it for Tyler I looked at him surprised, "Are you sure this place isn't too much?"

"Nah," Ty shook it off.

We had a nice dinner It was comfortable and nice. We never had an awkward pause and everything just seemed right. When we were back in the truck to go home I looked at Ty, "Thanks Tyler this was great." I sighed, not wanting it to end.

My wish came true when Tyler headed in the opposite direction of our houses. "Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"Shhh!"

I watched our surroundings until we finally pulled up to the old Ferris wheel at the edge of town, it was running. "How in the world did you rig this?" I asked in awe.

"I have connections," Tyler winked as he helped me down from the truck. He nodded at the guy running it before we both got inside a cart and slowly went up the the top before it stopped, "do you remember this?" he smiled, looking over and tucking the loose strands of hair behind my ears.

"Our first kiss?" I laughed.

"And second!" Ty chuckled.

Memories suddenly flooded back into my mind.

_A six-year old version of Tyler and myself sat side by side in the ferris wheel right at the top. "Hey Ty?" I asked, looking at him curiously._

_"Yeah?" Ty asked, rocking the cart back and forth like any mischievous young boy on a ferris wheel._

_"Have you ever been kissed?"_

_Ty looked at me like I was stupid, "Yeah! I kiss my mommy every night!"_

_"No! Like a real kiss!" I said indignantly._

_"Oh no." Ty shrugged, "Have you?"_

_"Nu uh." I shrugged._

_"Hey Ty?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You think maybe we should just to see if we like it? I saw my baby sitter kissing her boyfriend one time. And you're my boyfriend so maybe we should."_

_"I am?!"_

_"Well yeah, you're a boy and my friend... boyfriend."_

_"Oh okay," Ty agreed easily. Neither one of us understood. I leaned in and gave Tyler a quick peck on the lips._

_Both of our young faces scrunched up in horror, "Ewwww!" We both screamed._

_"Tyler! Your mouth tastes like hot dogs ewwww!" I whined, "Stupid boys!" I yelled._

_"Girls are stupider it was your idea! Never again that was gross!" I nodded in agreement._

Tyler and I both laughed at the memory, "Then eighth grade wasn't much better," Ty grimaced.

"Yeah," I laughed. "You slobbered all over my chin and you still tasted like hotdogs!" I joked, really enjoying myself.

"Wow we've been best friends forever huh," Tyler laughed.

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement, "Hey Ty remember that won't ever change even if we break up. You're always going to be my best friend, okay?"

"Okay," Ty agreed. Slowly our heads drifted closer together and we repeated the past, besides this time I didn't pull back I stayed close to Tyler. I sigh in content the kisses seem perfect.

A part of me deep down wants to know what kissing Seth would be like, but then another part of me looks up into the eyes of Tyler and forgets everything. Tyler's been my best friend since Pre-K and I could never hurt him like that, I can't even think about what that would do to him. We may only have been dating for a year but Ty's always been my best friend and therefore, somehow it just doesn't seem worth it to break his heart even if it is for my own happiness.

* * *

**Review Plsssssssss - Shoutout's to reviewers :)**

**Ty is such a sweet guy. I would date him in a heartbeat :'(**

**Shoutouts: **

** VampiresAndLiars I knowwwww but poor Tyler. I think I like characters with that name ;)**

** Renesmee'sTheory thanks so much doll! Let me know what you think of poor Ty**

** Reader-chic2 thanks so much you helped me so much you don't even know! I never knew that about the sentence thing. I asked a few of my friends and we all agreed that we were never taught that, what stupid teachers I have lol! So Thanks that helped me big time. Also thanks for the compliments, they're spot on! **


	5. Chapter 5: A Pile Of Lies

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone, for those of you who don't live in America, go out and stuff your face! Free day to eat anything you want and not be judged, it's great try it, lol.**

**Thanks for all the support, for all you new followers AND old Leave me a review, plssss :)**

**Chapter 5: A Pile Of Lies**

* * *

I felt sick when I saw Sadie, the girl who is supposed to be my life come across the school parking lot with a different guy. I didn't think it would make me feel like this. I thought I'd easily handle it, but the look in her eyes sent chills down my back. She looked genuinely happy in the hands of another guy and it made me sick to watch.

Alice warned me to get out before I did something I would regret so reluctantly I left school and didn't come back.

"Seth," Edwards voice said from outside my bedroom door. I sighed, laying the basketball I had previously been throwing up and catching for hours down on the bed. When I opened the door Edward didn't look an ounce apologetic.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes?"

Edward scrunched his eyebrows at me, "I was just coming to tell you that Adam is going to be here soon. Don't you think you should throw yourself together?"

"I don't care I'm not coming," I mumbled, more like a pouty five-year old than anything. I sighed and slumped into the bed, pulled the blanket over my head and stuffed my head under the pillow.

I felt Edward roll his eyes and take a step closer to me, he threw the blanket off of me and I groaned. "Seth stop being a baby. Sitting in your room alone and not eating for days is not going to help anything."

"I don't care!" I yelled.

"Just get ready." Edward ordered, before stomping down the stairs. How in the world did Edward become my boss.

I didn't bother listening to him I yanked the covers back over my head and fell back asleep, "Dammit Seth! Okay enough is enough, you've been moping around for a week." Jacob yelled.

I felt myself being lifted from the bed and pushed into the shower, "What the hell! Jacob!"

The water hit me before I knew what was happening, I looked down at my wet clothes and attempted to get back out of the shower but Jacob stopped me. "I'm not letting you out of this bathroom until you wash your hair." I rolled my eyes and reluctantly mushed soap into my hand and rubbed it around on my head, not doing a very good job but as long as there is soap I really don't care. I didn't even bother taking my clothes off.

I finally pulled myself from the shower giving Jacob a look of death as I stood in front of him like a drown rat. "Good! We're getting somewhere now put on these clothes.. Alice picked them out."

I squinted at Jacob in hatred before falling onto the bed, I felt him sit down but I didn't acknowledge it. "Look buddy I know you're going through a rough time and I know her being with someone else is killing you. But you cant let it affect you like this. Seriously you've missed a week of school, you haven't been patrolling. Seth your not going to get everything you want." He let that sink in before he stood and walked to the door, I thought he was gone but he spoke again.

"And Seth... Just remember the legends say we're supposed to be what they need us to be. They never said it has so be romantic." That stung.

I know technically Sadie doesn't have to be with me but it just feels right. I can't see myself with any other girl and seeing her with another guy makes me want to rip his throat out and put it between his toes.

I eased out of bed and slowly shrugged on the clothes Alice left me. I looked at my phone for the first time in a week and saw all the messages one in particular got my attention it was from Sadie.

_Hey you ok? Well I was just wondering if you wanted to work on the project soon? Get better! -SA_

I forced my fingers to work and typed back, S_ure we can this weekend, I'm better now. Be back at school tomorrow. -SE_

_"Great! Can I come to yours? My parents and all three siblings will be home it will get loud here! -SA_

I sighed and gently rubbed the back of my neck. I was shocked when another message came but it wasn't from Sadie it was from Alice. _I'll clear the house for you. We'll go hunting. GET OVER HERE JASON IS HERE._

I smiled brightly, _Yeah mines fine, my whole family will be out so it'll be nice and quiet so we can work._ I typed fast before stuffing it in my pants pocket and running to the main house.

My mind was fluttered with the memories of Sadie's face as she passed with that adolescent little punk. I guess I need to find out more about him, see what kind of competition I have. When I walked in the house everyone was crowded around in the living room. "Oh, hello Seth I'm guessing you're better?" Adam said awkwardly.

I didn't bother helping him feel anymore at home I just simply mumbled, "Yep." Esme gave me an icy glare but I pretended not to notice.

"So Adam, I see you're on the animal diet how did you know you could eat animals instead of humans? You're obviously still a newborn it must have taken a lot of restraint."

Adam's nose scrunched. "In all honesty human blood has never really appealed to me." He smiled slightly then, "I must say the mind control thing really helps out though."

Everyone in the room turned to each other in astonishment, "Mind control?" Jasper asked.

Adam looked around, "Well yeah can't all," he stopped short, "Um vampires, can't we all do that?"

"No we can't, it must be your gift."

"My gift?"

Carlisle smiled, "You obviously have a lot to learn. Some vampires have gifts, Edward can read minds, Bella is a shield, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and Renesmee can project her thoughts."

I grew bored of the conversation, it's times like these I kind of miss the easy banter of the pack. The Cullen's have a way to make everything so serious. Even something as simple as what to watch on tv has to be seriously considered. The pack is the exact opposite, the only way to get the guys serious is because there is a vampire around or the elders are there.

"Seth?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm sorry what?" I mumbled, my cheeks flaring slightly. Stupid wolf genes.

Carlisle smiled slightly while I caught Jacob looking annoyed out of the corner of my eye, "I was just asking if Adam could try his gift out on you. We found out he can control vampires too, and even break through Bella's shield. We wondered if he could control the wolves as well."

"Uh, sure." Adam smirked at me, looking much younger than he does on a daily basis in the classroom.

"Bark." He commanded.

I automatically let a fierce growl out of my chest, at first the whole room took a step back then they started laughing hysterically. I blushed again and frowned slightly, "Seriously out of everything you could make me do, you made me bark?" I asked incredulously.

"I wanted something that felt natural to you." He grinned cheekily, it's weird to see Adam so normal. When I found out he's 21 my attitude changed a lot in real life I am older than he is, but we are pretty close, it's nice to actually be around someone on the same mental level as myself.

"Okay flyboy, let's play some basketball. I mean after all I would want something natural for you," I paused, "You know like getting beat." All the guys in the room 'ohhhhed' and I smiled slightly.

Adam grinned, "Did you just call me FLYBOY?" he laughed.

I laughed loudly too, "Yeah I couldn't think of something good and just said the first thing that popped into my head."

After supper and after Carlisle had explained everything vampy, we did end of playing basketball my team on Adam's. My team won and despite my teasing he was actually one of the best players I've ever seen. What really brought him down was Edward on his team, the man may be decent at baseball but I swear taking the ball from him was like taking candy from a baby.

Slowly but surely Adam and I became almost best friends, we had all the same interest from when we were kids. It was good to have another 90's kids around. That understand the awesomeness of Rocket Power, and Hey Arnold, or even the famous Nintendo 64.

The weirdest part of all wasn't that I became best friends with a vampire. It was the fact that said vampire just happens to be my Calculus teacher.

* * *

When I walked in to Calculus I tried not to smile when I saw Sadie grin at me, when I slid in my seat she hit me on the back of the hand. I laughed lightly when she winced, that had to sting a little.

"Where have you been?!" She and Sara said, then looked at each other and laughed.

"I got the flu," I lied easily.

"Ew, one time my little brother got the flu and he blew chunks all over my brand new flats, I was so mad they were sparkly and everything," Sara said.

Sadie groaned and mumbled her disgust while I just laughed, "My sister Leah puked all over me when I was carrying her home when she was drunk when I was 16," I confessed, Sara laughed and Sadie just looked between both of us and shook her head.

Adam came in and started teaching and surprisingly it wasn't awkward. About midway through class Sadie patted my back, I turned and when I did she threw a note on my desk.

_I missed you. BUT YOU MADE ME STAY IN DETENTION BY MYSELF! NOT a very good FRIEND. _

I smiled slightly and did feel guilty, _I'm sorry. You'll just have to get detention again! ;)_ I tossed the note behind my head without looking at her a second later she threw it back in front of me.

_No amount of friendship is worth that torture. _I snorted and was about to reply but the bell rang so I stood up and followed the girls out without saying anything else. Adam moved his eyes from me to Sadie and moved his eyebrows up and down, I rolled my eyes and looked at Sadie to ensure she saw nothing.

When we pulled up to the Cullen mansion later that afternoon Sadie's eyes widened as she took in the house, "Are you rich?!"

"No!" I chuckled, "The Cullens are I'm not."

"Wait, aren't the Cullens your parents... You're eighteen... wouldn't that make you rich too?"

"Well no. Well yeah, um..." I paused, my heart was beating rapidly as Sadie stared at me strangely, "I'm actually just here until I graduate my mom lives in La Push." I blurted.

"Oh... Well why aren't you living in La push then?" she asked, I knew what she was thinking I could just see her wheels putting pieces together that I am a teenage delinquent or something."

"I just, there were reasons to come here. My moms great though honestly, I miss her a lot." I said, then almost slapped myself. Yeah Seth that didn't sound suspicious at all.

"Okayyy."

"Let's go in," I practically jumped out of the jeep and ran into the house. The jeep seemed to get smaller and smaller as she asked more questions and I felt myself saying more and more lies. I don't want our whole relationship to be based off lies.

When we walked in she froze and stared at everything, she went around to each picture and sculpture admiring it. "Wow your house looks like an art museum," I frowned, this isn't how I want her thinking of me, like some rich kid.

"Actually can I tell you something and trust you not to repeat it really?"

"Sure Seth," Sadie said, her face held concern.

"I actually live with my brother and his wife, they have a small house like a mile away, can I take you there I feel more comfortable there anyway. My family will be there but I feel awkward here... I mean if you would rather stay here then.."

"Seth," Sadie laughed, "I would love to go there. It feels to proper here anyway, honestly." I sighed in relief and blew out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding, thank god she doesn't want a house like this or a life like this.

"So what are the Cullens to you?"

"Family friends. I live with Jacob and Renesmee, Jacob is my brother not technically by blood but he's my brother. Renesmee is a Cullen. They are all a family, and are all constantly together. So I more or less do live with them, but my room is at Jake and Nessie's and that's where I sleep."

Sadie nodded, she didn't ask anymore questions and strangely seemed okay with everything I just threw at her.

When we pulled up to Jake's I got out slower this time and actually led Sadie inside. When I walked in Nessie poked her head out of the kitchen in surprise, Caroline and Emmalyn came at us in full attack mode. "Who is this Seth? Is she your friend? Is she your GIRLfriend?"

"This is Sadie," I told the girls simply, Sadie smiled at them and waved slightly as I pulled her into the kitchen, "And Sadie, this is Nessie my brothers wife."

Nessie grinned and immediately pulled her into a hug, "Wow I'm sorry sweetie if I would have known Seth was going to bring you here I would have cleaned at least!"

"Oh, this place is gorgeous, it's fine I'm used to chaos I have three other siblings."

"Thank you," Nessie smiled genuinely at the comment about the house.

"Yeah we're going upstairs." I pulled Sadie up the stairs and she laughed slightly, "What?"

"Nothing it's just you're acting so normal teenage boy. Embarrassed by his family and all..."

"What am I not normally a teenage boy?" I chuckled softly, pulling her closer and looking at her intently.

Sadie blushed and looked down, "No I guess you are. It's just... You act so much more mature than any of the guys in our grade." I laughed at the irony in that, I led her down the hallway past Caroline's room and stopped in front of mine. I jiggled the knob and opened it and let her take a step through while I hung back and watched her look around. "Yep.. This is where the teenage boy part comes in," she said, admiring the mess.

She went to my dresser stepping over the dirty laundry on the floor and looked at all my pictures. She first picked up one of me, my mom, and Leah. The second was of my dad.

"So I know that's your mom and sister... who's this?"

"That's my dad... he passed away."

Sadie's face fell, "Oh I'm sorry I should have known or thought about that."

"It's not your fault you couldn't have known," I smiled.

We worked on our project for a while after she discovered every little thing in my room, stuff I didn't even know existed seemed to stick out to Sadie. I also learned that her favorite color is light blue, more about her want to be a teacher, and she also wants to travel the world. I also found out she likes to laugh, I found myself making jokes just to hear her laughter.

"My Aunt and Uncle died, that's why we moved here."

My stomach twisted in knots and my face must have shown it because she looked at me weird. "Your Aunt and Uncle?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, they died in a car crash. You okay there?"

"Um yeah," My heart panged, why did her Aunt and Uncle lie to her. Well her real aunt and uncle who she thinks are her real parents. I suddenly wished that her birth parents were still alive and that I met Sadie somewhere else because this put a big burden on my back. Why did they lie to her?

Sadie stood and walked over to the window, I stayed on the floor trying to process how and If I should keep this from her. It's not like I can just come out and tell her. It almost isn't my place. I looked up to see her standing rigidly. "Sadie, what's the matter?"

Her hand shook as she brought her arm up to point out the window. I rushed behind her and looked outside. When I did I saw Jacob getting dressed, he had obviously just phased back. Shit!

Sadie turned to me, her eyes were wide and her lip was shaking, she was trying to voice her thoughts but couldn't, "We should. We should like tell someone or something."

"No!" I said, a little to urgently. Sadie flinched away from me. "Sades, that's Jacob... that's my brother. You can't tell anyone."

Sadie looked up at me, "That man just changed from a wolf to human! Last time I checked that wasn't exactly normal! What if he hurts someone!"

"He won't hurt anyone! We protect people!"

Sadie looked about ready to protest but she froze again and slowly backed away from me, "You, you said 'we'," she stuttered. I froze then, stupid! Stupid! Stupid! "I, you're.. I have to go."

Sadie went and started gathering her books frantically, she looked at me one more time before rushing from the room, I didn't know what to do. "Sadie wait!" I said, chasing her into the hallway and grabbed her arms.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shouted.

My heart broke as I looked at her terrified face, she's scared of me. I gently let go of her arm, as soon as I did she ran down the stairs and out the front door I followed after her. "Sadie wait, please. You don't even have a way home, let me take you."

"I'll walk!" she replied curtly, continuing to walk well more like run, away from me.

She started down the driveway, I didn't stop following her though. No way in hell am I letting her walk home alone. "Sadie," I tried again.

"If you're going to follow me don't talk that way I can pretend you aren't here!" she yelled, I fought the urge to smile.

"Can I at least tell you that you won't make it back home, I live 25 minutes away from you by car it will take you forever to get home and it's already late."

Sadie turned towards me angrily, "No. For all I know you could be a murderer. No."

"Sadie, I promise you I have never hurt a human," She cut me off.

"Human?!" She scoffed, "See! What does that even mean?! Just leave me alone. Tyler is on his way he will be here any minute. Listen Seth, please I'm begging you, just stay away from me."

A white SUV pulled up Sadie locked eyes with me intently before she jumped in and drove away.

* * *

**Be a doll and review!**

**GO CHECK OUT THESE AWESOME PEOPLE'S STORIES!**

**vampiresandliars**

**Renesmee's theory**

**Reader-chic-2**

**Imprinting**

**Also thank you to the guest that were awesome and showed me some love, linzi, and ClaireBear**


	6. Chapter 6: A Dark & Dreary Christmas

**Chapter 6: A Dark &amp; Dreary Christmas**

**Warning: Slightly depressing. Okay yeah, Very depressing concidering it's the first update in forever. For that, I'm truly sorry babes! Real life always getting in the way and junk. Kay, happy reading! **

**Also Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, and um anything else you celebrate in the month of December!**

**BTW, I do Christmas &amp; A very good present would be a review. ;)**

**(Author's POV)**

* * *

It has been three months since Seth and Sadie have said a word to one another. It has really taken a toll on Seth, and although Sadie doesn't know why, it is affecting her nearly as bad.

Seth longed for school just for a chance to get to see her, yet being ignored every single day isn't easy, especially for an imprinter. Even something as simple as her batting her eyes away, has his heart freezing a little more.

The old happy go lucky Seth is no more. As soon as he comes home he drops on the bed in his room and doesn't come out until the next morning. He hardly eats unless Jacob forces it down his throat, and lost twenty pounds of muscle because of it.

Seth pulled himself from the bed, he glared at his phone and eased up to go patrol. When he walked down the stairs his nieces attempted to get his attention but he didn't spare them a glance.

He sluggishly ripped off his clothes and phased, as soon as he did a wave of pure depression hit the rest of the guys and Leah.

"Woah little brother. You okay?" Leah asked, you could hear the worry in her voice. She sounded almost desperate for him to say something stupid, or make a joke. Things that would normally get on her nerves she now needs desperately. And everyone knows it's not coming.

Seth's minds drifted to the memory of Sara asking if Sadie was okay today.

Sadie.

Sade.

He is the reason she's no longer okay.

Seth whimpered lowering himself to the ground, nearly falling over his own feet. All the other pack members couldn't help but whine and fall down too, they could feel every fiber of pain rippling through Seth's mind.

Jacob shook his head softly as he saw Seth approaching, he kept his thoughts hidden. They set up a patrol schedule, Jacob strategically made sure Seth only had one night. If he could he would tell him just not to right now, but he knew the other guys would bitch at him so he didn't.

When Seth phased back he didn't say anything as he walked with Jacob. "So your moms been calling..."

Seth grunted but kept looking at his feet.

"Seth, it's christmas tomorrow. We're going back to La Push and you are too. You need to see your family."

Seth stopped walking and glared at Jacob. "You can't boss me around Jacob."

Jake frowned, "You're right. As a person I can't. But as your alpha I can. This is for your own good Seth. You need your family right now, your mom needs you. Leah needs you, and wether you admit it or not, you need them."

Seth's eyebrows scrunched together, "Why go back? So I can make them all depressed and feel sorry for me?"

"Seth no one is going to feel sorry for you or treat you different."

"Easy for you to say. The whole world changed so your imprint could be happy. Why don't you go back to your leech wife and kids." Seth spat, not really thinking.

Jacob's angered boiled inside him and suddenly his fist connected with Seth's face. Seth raised his eye brows in shock before he raised back and punched Jacob back. He didn't just hit him once though, Seth kept hitting over and over. Jacob just stood there taking it.

"Why aren't you hitting me back!" Seth asked, with disgust. His eyes teared up slightly and he looked at Jacob angrily, "I'm hitting you! Just hit me back dammit!" Seth swung widly, getting anxious. A fire fueled in his eyes.

Jake sighed, "Do you really want me to hit you Seth? I can. But I don't think that's what you want. I think you want a way to get your anger out. And man I know you're upset but getting a rise out of me and beating the shit out of each other isn't going to change anything." Seth's face became aware with each word Jacob spoke.

He finally cracked. Seth's face fell and he broke down, crying loudly, it wasn't pleasant. It wasn't pretty or manly. It wasn't even dramatic. It was almost pathetic. His body curled to himself and he looked sick. It didn't look natural and Jacob almost felt like he was invading a private moment.

Jacob eased over, hugging Seth. It looked awkward. It wasn't movie worthy for sure. Seth was limp, and didn't hold back. Jacob was basically holding him.

Seth's tears didn't stop. He just sobbed, a heartless angry sob, for a while. When he finally quieted he pushed away from Jacob and looked up at him, "Why jake? Why does it hurt so much."

Jake sighed and didn't want to look Seth in the eye but he did anyway. "Ah Seth. Imprinting is tough. You love someone before you even know them. Most humans don't feel that love ever. It's undeniable, I know I told you that you could be just friends but I don't know if you can. You're desperately in love with a girl that you have known her whole life. You've watched her. You've learned to love everything about her, but Seth she just met you. She barely knows your favorite color much less how you feel or how things work. And the girl is scared out of her mind. She found out about wolves without ever even meeting me. I hate to admit it Seth but you got a rough deal and honestly there's nothing you can do besides hope she comes around."

Seth didn't say anything, he just looked away.

"That doesn't mean you should push away your family though. Don't push away the people who care about you Seth. It's not going to help anything."

Seth nodded mutely, quietly taking in what Jake said. He looked up at him and wiped his face, "Thanks... I'm just going to go for a walk or something."

Jake nodded his understanding, patted Seth on the back and walked to the house.

Seth sighed dramatically and thought about phasing then sided against it, he jogged slightly. Following the very familiar path to Sadie's house.

He jogged to the edge of the woods trying to ignore the fact that he felt like a creeper. When he looked through the window and saw Sadie and Tyler his stomach dropped. She was laughing slightly while he was grinning.

Suddenly he pulled out a present from his back pocket, she gasped and smiled. She slowly undid the paper while he teased her about wanting to preserve the pretty things. She glared and playfully told him his wrapping wasn't "that" pretty.

Seth felt sick to his stomach watching her smile and laugh with Tyler. He knew she was happy yet he still didn't feel right and he knew that was selfish. The truth is Seth tried to be happy for Sadie, but he couldn't.

When she finally unraveled the present it was a charm bracelet, with a tiny diamond in the center. Sadie teared up and kissed Tyler, Seth looked away.

When Tyler pulled out a mistletoe he couldn't take anymore, he turned on his heel and left not looking back. He picked up the pace slightly and ran, he didn't know where he was going or for how long he just ran.

Seth ended up in La Push, he pushed his way into his mother's house. Careful to make sure he didn't wake her and left a note.

_Sorry couldn't make Christmas, I love you and Leah and wish you two the best. I just can't deal right now. Hope you understand, see you as soon as I can. Take care._

_Love, Seth._

He stuck the note on the fridge, appraised it slightly and walked down the hall. Each picture on the wall made him smile slightly. All of them included his father. When he finally reached his mother's door he gently walked in, and looked at her sleeping form.

She had pillows along one side and was cuddled up with them, he couldn't help but notice that those might represent a real person. Seth gently leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Merry Christmas momma, haven't missed saying that and I'm not going to start now." He whispered softly, then gently stood and walked from the room. Sue never so much as moved.

Seth locked the door back with the hidden key and headed for the woods, he didn't make it far because Brady was waiting with his arms crossed against a tree.

Seth sighed, "Shouldn't you be home with Livy?" Livy is Brady's 2 year old daughter. The product of a one night stand and Brady's pride and joy.

"Her grandparents are in. I'm on patrol and couldn't help but pick up your scent."

Seth nodded awkwardly at his best friend.

Brady frowned, "Where you going Seth?"

Seth sighed and rubbed his forehead in a tried gesture, "I don't know man I just need to get away for awhile."

"Didn't Jake pretty much order you to stay and come back for Christmas?" Brady asked, skeptically.

"The key word in that statement would be "pretty much" no he didn't actually order me. So I'm not bound here. Listen Brady you of all people have to understand, I just need some time to myself."

Brady scrunched his eyebrows. He knew Jake would be pissed but he also knows Seth will never forgive him if he doesn't let him go. Besides Seth is his best friend. "Get out of here man."

Seth nodded appreciatively, "Thanks Brady. Tell Livy I said Merry Christmas alright?"

"Yeah, she's been asking about you."

Seth smiled grimly and with one finally bye he fled from La Push. Not looking back. He didn't bother taking anything, or going back to get anything either. He just ran on foot, to the farthest place away from Washington he could get.

* * *

Sadie has this aching depression even she can't deny. She longs for Seth and doesn't know why. Tyler has became distant and she can't help but think that is her fault, she knows she's the reason he is getting further away.

Anytime Seth says anything her heart flutters, she blushes and tries to ignore it, but it's there.

The pain to just run to him is unbearable at times and the worst part is she doesn't even know why.

"Sadie honey, you okay?" Her father asked, looking at her concerned. Sadie's little sisters and brother looked up at their sister also concerned.

Sadie masked her face, "Yeah I'm perfect. Go on guys! What are you waiting for, rip in!" She mumbled, smiling at them with fake enthusiasm. The kids complied flying into their presents. When the attention was off her a frown came back to Sadie's features. She looked out the window, staring out it and daydreaming.

When many howls sounded she stood and moved closer to the window. They sounded pained, and it made Sadie's heart ache. She couldn't help but wonder if it was Seth out there howling at the moon on Christmas.

Sadie wasn't really afraid of Seth anymore, she just doesn't know how to face him. Not that the infinite possibilities of terror that a werewolf could bring into her life wasn't scary. But losing Seth seemed scarier, and she didn't know why.

Why did a tall tan muscly God have to come into her life and change everything? Why was she falling so hard? Sadie never believed in true love, or love at first sight, but deep down she knows he's the one.

And somehow, she let that go.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, **

**I'll EVEN UPDATE SOONER IF YOU DO! **

**REPLIES TO CHAPTER 5 REVIEWS **

** VampireAndLiars yep, and thanks! Guess it would be Merry Christmas now lol! Thanks for the kind words darling!**

** Renesmee'sTheory Man it gets even sadder now lol! Don't we all wish she would just kiss him already?! Or will she ever O.o ****Thanks for reviewing you amazing person you!**

**QueentyGress85 IDK, You'll have to wait and see ;) Thanks for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7: Heartache and Heartbreak

**(Sadie's POV)**

**Well it's a new year, make the most of it ;)**

**Chapter 7: Heartache and Heartbreak**

* * *

I laughed at something Sara said, then looked at my best friend intently. "So… tell me." Sara looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about. "Oh don't give me that look. What is going on between you and a certain math teacher?"

Sara smirked lightly and gave me a smartass look. "Mrs. Ackles?" She asked, referring to our 89 year-old geometry teacher we had freshman year. She never did much and I still barely know the Pythagorean Theorem.

"No smartass," I laughed lightly, I narrowed my eyes and Sara looked away swiftly. "I know you stayed after class. Did he ask you out?!"

Sara sighed, "He said after I graduate we should get to know each other and that he would love to hang out with me. But that was after a lot of pushing. He has this theory in his mind that he's dangerous." She frowned.

I frowned too. Seth is dangerous.

Sadie smiled at me, I felt bad this was obviously an awkward subject for her. She looked uncomfortable, and obviously desperately wanted to escape. "So how about that hot date with Ty tonight?" She changed the subject.

"I'm excited," I grinned. "He has been really sweet lately. He's almost clingy, but not in a bad way."

Sara nodded in a way that I can only describe as tolerance. I inwardly sighed, I knew she still had this notion of Seth and I together. But seeing as though I haven't seen or even heard from him in months I don't see that happening.

"I think I'm going to surprise him, he always picks me up, now Sadie's gonna pick Ty up." I said, quickly changing my thought from a road of heartache I don't feel like dealing with tonight. Besides Tyler and I are happier than we have ever been.

Sara laughed, "Oh Sadie the unpredictable."

I snorted, "Yeah so unpredictable. With my tv shows every day of the week, and family game nights on Wednesday."

"Get out of my house," Sara laughed, and flung herself backwards on the couch.

"Later honey bun," I giggled, and slammed the door to her mansion on the way out. I clicked in the pin number so the annoying alarms wouldn't go off, and drove out of her garage. I admired her dads cars that lined most of the garage, he has every model known to man.

The drive to Tyler's was short and sweet, he and Sara are neighbors. They both live in a nice community. I suppose Tyler is your regular high school dream, to most girls in America. Nice looking. Star quarterback, looking to bring home yet another state title to Washington. Picture perfect parents, and a little supermodel sister that is destined to be a model or an actress.

Yet somehow he's my best friend. I've always been the opposite. I mean I suppose I'm pretty but I would rather be low stream and not have the whole school staring at me, just waiting for me to make a mistake.

Sometimes I figure that's why I like Tyler so much. He's normal. He's constant. He makes us derive attention, because everyone knows us. But we've been together, and friends so long that people just accept us now. No one looks as closely as they once did.

I parked in Tyler's driveway. His house is much more modest than Sara's. It is a two story house with a subtle basement that opens out to a pool and a deck that wraps around the entire house.

I waked in the door without knocking, who knocks when they know his parents aren't home? I eased up to his room, the door was closed and the light was off, he must still be sleeping. Maybe that's why he wasn't answering my texts.

I giggled and opened his door slightly, his room is really big so I had to turn the corner before I could run and jump into his bed. When I turned the grin left my face, my heart dropped in my stomach and I wanted to throw up.

There laying- completely naked with my boyfriend was one of my only friends, Olivia. I had three friends growing up. Tyler, Sara, and Olivia. Sara and I were always closer but Olivia was still one of my lifelines. We did things that Sara didn't like. For instance playing sports, and watching scary movies. I met Olivia in 3rd grade when she punched Bryan Mills in the face on the playground for making fun of me.

I screamed, loud. Tyler jumped up and pulled the blankets up to his neck while Olivia gasped. The both looked at each other and I didn't know what to do. I looked between the pair before leaving swiftly from the room.

My heart was racing ten thousand times a minute. My BEST FRIEND. The only guy I have ever kissed or liked, was in the bed with someone else. That's what makes it even worse. Suddenly Tyler and Olivia came out, now fully dressed. Suddenly I wished I would have ran when I had the opportunity.

"Sadie…. I'm so sorry," Olivia said, she was crying. I don't know why she thought she had the privilege of tears. Because in my eyes she didn't.

"How long?" I said. My voice sounded foreign even to my ears. It was cold and harsh.

Tyler sighed now, he looked like his heart was breaking and that brought a slight twinge of happiness to my heart. If my heart was broken his should be too. "Since that night of the party. Olivia came back to town, and I, I was drunk. We thought the first time was just a mistake… but." He stopped. I was glad he stopped, I didn't want to hear anymore any way.

"Well that's just great. My best friends cheats on me. If you wanted to break up you should have just said so Tyler. Because now any sort of friendship with you is over." I narrowed my eyes in Olivia's direction. "Either of you." I wanted nothing more than to cry, but I didn't want to give them the pleasure of knowing the magnitude of how much this hurt.

"But Sadie I didn't want to break up. I, I," Tyler looked at Olivia as he said the words, she looked at him in shock. "I love you Sadie, I always will."

My heart panged.

I steeled myself, and turned to run away then looked back at Tyler one more time. "Well I'm glad you got what you wanted Tyler. I'm so glad I never slept with you."

I felt a little bad for Olivia, I basically just implied that she was a slut. But at the same time, she has been my friend since 3rd grade and she just F'd my boyfriend. She deserved it.

I turned on my heel and left the room. Tyler yelled my name and attempted to run after me, but I didn't give him the pleasure. I cursed myself when I realized I left my keys on the dining table. I ran, and ran and entered the woods so I wouldn't be followed.

When I finally realized no one was going to follow me I sank down and let the tears flow that I was holding back before. I tried everything to get the image of Tyler and Olivia out of my head, but with much frustration I couldn't.

Sadness just as quickly turned to anger. I screamed, and wiped my nose on my shirt. I picked up a rock and threw it at a tree. That wasn't enough. I turned and picked up a stick and just threw it, I picked anything around me up I could get my hands on and threw it.

It's one thing for your boyfriend to cheat on you with the school slut, but when it's your friend it's 10 times worse. No matter how much I like Seth I would have never did anything like this, and hurt Tyler. Hell, that was the whole reason I wouldn't dare come around Seth, I didn't want Tyler to get the wrong idea. I used the wolf thing as an excuse, I mean sure it initially freaked me out but I mean...Only god knew that Tyler was in bed screwing some other chick, while I battled my own happiness to make him happy.

I growled, and threw another rock as hard as I could into the distance. Suddenly someone started clapping. My eyes lit up, did Tyler really have the guts to follow me all the way into the woods, then _clap_ like an adolescent idiot.

I turned sharply, fully intending to give him a piece of my mind, but it wasn't Tyler. There was a man with an intimidating smirk. He stood about 6'3 with his hands in his pockets. His hair is blonde, and he has bright blue eyes. He's muscular, and his face looked tired and menacing.

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything.

The man came near me, I took a step back. He laughed, "No reason to be scared of me there girly. I'm not like those blood suckers and wolves that for some reason seem to keep a pretty close leash on you."

My eyebrows scrunched together. I don't like this man. I briefly wandered what a leech was but didn't dare ask. "I'm going to leave now." I said, swiftly. I tried to walk away but the man stood in my path, "Woah now, not so fast." My heart rate picked up significantly. He must have noticed because he smirked.

"You look just like Josh," The man sighed, my uncle Josh?

I frowned at the man, how did he know my family. My hands shook, but I put on a brave face anyway. "How do you know my Uncle?"

The man flinched at my words, "Your unc.." Suddenly he stopped talking and bit his lip. His face morphed into realization, and he shook his head. "So that's what they told you." He scoffed in disgust.

"What? What are you talking about?" I said defensively. "Did my uncle tell you something?" I asked, desperately wondering if this man knew my Uncle Josh before he died.

"Quit calling him that!" The man snapped harshly, he grabbed onto my shoulders and I gasped. There would no doubt be bruises. He looked sorry for a minute but he didn't say anything. "Just listen to me. Stay away from that boy and his family. They're nothing but trouble."

"The Cullens and Seth are good people," I shot back. It sort of hit me as I said it, it doesn't matter what Seth is. He's a good person, shouldn't that be the only thing that matters?

The man growled and he punched the tree behind him, "They're VAMPIRES AND WOLVES! That's not exactly good company Sadie!"

I flinched back away from the man. I thought about asking how he knew my name but then decided against it. I didn't say anything I just watched the man warily, he didn't seem like good company. When I didn't respond his eyes lit up and he looked at me with the same amount of menace he initially had. "Well I'll kill them. So if you get close to them, beware that there's going to be one hell of a fight, I'll always go out swinging sweetheart."

I didn't say anything, I just swallowed the lump in my throat and watched as he walked backwards into the darkness, he disappeared just as fast as he appeared. My head spun, why had all of this happened in the span of about 2 hours. The Cullens are vampires? WOW.

I shook my head and started walking back, but I looked around and realized I went deeper in the woods than I initially thought. I looked from every side and I didn't see anything but woods in every direction.

Shit.

* * *

**Didn't get many reviews before ): So please REVIEWWW! **

**Chapter 6 Review Replies: **

**_ Reader-Chic-2_ I hope you grow to love Sadie, lol! Then again I know a lot of people that love twilight and HATE Bella. Maybe after this you'll like her a little more :) And thanks, I was channeling my inner John Green on the depression bits! HA! Thanks for reviewing!**

**_ VampiresAndLiars _Thanks for reviewing doll, and Happy New Years. I seem to always update on holidays lol.**

**_ Renesmee's Theory _as always, thanks for being amazing! And I know depressed Seth is so difficult. I mean he's supposed to be happy go lucky like, what!?**


	8. Chapter 8: Actions and Reactions

**Chapter 8: Actions and Reactions**

**So this story isn't as popular as I could hope, so if you know anyone who would want to read let them know! Or if you have any readers you think would like it, or even some twitter friends help a friend out! Hahaaha! Thanks if any of you actually do!**

**Review :)**

* * *

I felt the wind rip through my skin and I shuttered and buried myself further into the warmth that radiated off whatever was beside me. I felt myself moving and slowly opened one eye, I blurrily saw someone carrying me and attempted to scream but my voice was hoarse and raspy.

I panicked and began kicking and wiggling to get out of the intruder's arms. "Shhhhh, calm down honey, you're safe." I continued to kick and wiggle, "Hey, hey, open your eyes look Sades it's me… it's Seth." I stopped kicking immediately and hesitantly opened my eyes to find Seth looking down at me, he smiled sadly.

"Seth there… was….. a…. man," I gasped, between swallows. I felt Seth's whole body stiffen. He went completely still, and his body was rigid.

"What man? What did he look like?"

I thought back to the man and involuntarily shuttered. "He wasn't a vampire." I whispered. Seth seemed to relax slightly, but his body was still rigid. He started walking again and I couldn't help but snuggle into his arms to engulf his warmth. I looked up and watched the trees pass as he carried me, so we are still in the woods.

"So you know about vampires….?"

I scrunched up my face. "I want to know everything Seth. Everything."

Seth sighed and looked away. "I want nothing more than to tell you everything Sadie. But….. You aren't going to like it. There's a lot you don't know baby."

I frowned, "Don't call me that. He called me that." I shuttered.

"Who?"

"Tyler."

Seth stopped walking again and I refused to meet his gaze. He unraveled one of his arms and used his hand to grab my chin. He gently forced me to look up at him. "What happened?" He asked softly, his eyes held such compassion.

I looked up at him and bit my lip, "He cheated on me. With one of my best friends." Seth's eyes widened and he suddenly was walking faster. When we showed up in his backyard I looked up at him surprised. He sat me down on a swing then started pacing back and forth angrily. I bit my lower lip and watched him, he was muttering things under his breath that I couldn't decipher.

"Seth…. It's okay." I said, disagreeing with my internal self.

Seth turned to me sharply. "No it's not okay. I should have protected you better, I should have known. And I sure as hell shouldn't have ran away like a little baby, where some weird guy could harass you in the woods. Damn it!" He hissed, then punched a tree. The bark went flying in all different directions and I tried hard not to flinch.

"Seth… It's not your job to protect me. It isn't your fault."

"See. And that's where you're wrong Sadie. It IS my job to protect you and within 24 hours I let you get practically kidnapped and let some asshole break your heart."

"Why would it be YOUR job Seth?!" I hissed, a little annoyed that he was taking this all on his own shoulders.

"BECAUSE I IMPRINTED ON YOU!" Seth yelled, and turned sharply to stare at me. His eyes were blazing, yet I couldn't look away from them. No matter how much he yelled, or how much he punched things I couldn't bare myself to pull my eyes from his.

"You what?" I asked weakly.

"Sadie, I've protected you your whole life. I saved you okay? I know I shouldn't tell you all this. It isn't my place but it is KILLING me to keep this from you, I can't do it anymore. You can hate me. Hell I deserve it, but I can't keep this anymore."

I stood up and slowly made my way to Seth. His body was vibrating, I slowly walked towards him and he stayed still. I gently took his hand and his body halted. A spark coursed through my hand and I dropped it back to my side.

Seth closed his eyes. "Sadie wolves do this thing called imprinting. Our whole world stops and they become our world. Wolves do anything to protect their imprints. Wolves do anything, be anything, for them. A brother, a friend, a husband, a boyfriend. Anything. We give our lives to protect our imprints." I stared at him wide eyed. Seth opened his eyes again and looked at me intently. "And I didn't imprint on you when I saw you on that first day of school."

My breath was caught in my throat but I shakily forced out the question, "When did you, imprint?"

Seth stared at me and seemed to contemplate his answer, "When you were an infant."

I sucked in a breath and took a step back away from Seth, he looked hurt by my action. "What… but,"

Seth frowned deeper, "When you were three days old." He bit out.

"But that's when…"

Seth nodded. "That's the night your parents died." He finished for me.

One single tear fell down my cheek. Seth stepped forwards and I stepped back. "My parents are at home. My parents are in their house. My parents have always been alive." I said, through clenched teeth.

Seth looked at me pathetically. "You and I both know that isn't true Sadie. You've always been curious. Don't say you haven't because I know you have. You looked through the pictures. You're the splitting image of your mom. You wonder where your bright eyes came from because everyone else in your family's are pretty much black. You've always known sweetie."

"No." I said, I turned my back to Seth and didn't acknowledge him when he came behind me.

"I'm so sorry Sades. I'm so sorry that no one told you. I didn't even realize you didn't know until that day you saw Jacob. I knew you called them mom and dad but I thought you knew.."

I turned to Seth, my body was stiff and cold. "What happened?" I asked softly.

Seth looked away from me, "I was walking when I heard the crash. I didn't know you were in the car at first. I went to your dad's side and tried getting them out when he told me to save you. It was then I finally heard you crying. I got your car seat out and promised to come back for them, but they told me thank you and that they loved you. Your mom told me your name."

Tears were flowing forcefully now.

Seth turned to look at me again, "I ran away with you and I finally looked in your eyes. I knew then that I had to protect you. That I almost lost you. By the time I had your car seat down, the car exploded and they were gone. I never got to fulfill my promise, and I still feel like shit because of it. They died, and I watched. I wish I could've saved them for you Sades, I wish I could just go back. I know what losing a parent is like and I would never wish that on anyone."

My heart felt empty, "They lied to me, my whole life has been a lie." I looked up at Seth and he seemed just as broken as I felt. "Can you please drive me home?"

Seth nodded hesitantly and I followed him to a truck.

I didn't say anything when I got in the car. Seth kept looking over at me, I think he was worried I would jump out of the truck at any second and believe me that pain would probably be easier than this. When we pulled up to the house I stiffly closed his door then looked at him through the window, "Can you please stay here. I'll be right back." Seth nodded sadly, and watched as I walked with a purpose through my front door, I know he wanted to follow but I was glad he didn't.

When I got inside the strangers who claimed to be my parents were sitting on the couch. I walked to the TV and turned it off. I stood in front of them.

Mom, aka my aunt, picked up on my tears immediately, "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Are you really my parents?"

They both looked at each other.

My cheeks flared in anger, "I don't want any bullshit! Are you really my parents or are you my aunt and uncle, it's a simple question!"

Once again I was met with silence.

I bit my lip and pushed my hair back in anger. "So it's true, and you don't even have the balls to tell me, wow what a shocker."

"Sadie we were just trying to protect you." Chirs said.

"That's bull."

"Where are you going!?" Joy yelled after me.

I stomped up the stairs and started packing a bag. "Honey what are you doing?" Chris asked weakly.

I didn't answer I just continued packing my bag. "Chris do something!" Joy screamed, she looked at me desperately but I didn't care.

I walked to my drawer and grabbed a few more clothes and shoved them in my suitcase then walked to the closet and put what remainder of clothing I had in it as well. "Honey please, let's talk about this!" Joy said, as I put on my book bag and grabbed my suitcase. I walked down the stairs and they followed after me like puppies.

When I reached the bottom Chris gently grabbed my arm, "Okay that's enough! You're 17 years old. Whether you like it or not we're your guardians and you have to listen to us Sadie Elizabeth James. You aren't going anywhere!"

I ripped my arm away from him and glared at both of them, "Exactly _Chris_," I pointedly said, they both flinched. "I'm 17. I'll be 18 In two months. And unless you want to fight me and take me to court I'm not listening to a word you say. You're both liars and I hate both of you." I spat, icily.

They didn't say anything, they both just looked at me sadly. I nodded again and turned to leave and this time I wasn't stopped.

When I jumped in the truck Seth didn't say anything he just drove, and didn't ask questions. We ended up back at his house, "Seth, I need to go to a motel or something…"

"Sades you're staying here."

I didn't say anything. Seth moved and opened my door and I slowly slid out and fell into his arms, "Why does it hurt so much Seth? I'm the one that's walking away!"

Seth didn't say anything he just held me in his arms as I cried.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought about how this is how its always been. Seth's been there since I was an infant just waiting for something to happen so he could step in. I don't think he realized it would take 17 years.

* * *

**Please let me know if it's worth my time to keep Sadie and Seth's story alive!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES TO CHAPTER 7:**

** Katrina6024 here's your update ;) Tell me what you want to see next! Who knows your wish may be my command! Thanks for reviewing!**

** VampiresAndLiars yes, yes he was. Thanks for reviewing and let me know what you wish to see!**

** Reader-chic-2 yes, I can clarify that he is NOT a vampire, as Sadie said. But um, vampires aren't the only dangerous people out there dunnn dunnn dunnn ;) Thanks for reviewing, and let me know what you wish to see happen!**

** Renesmee's theory awwwww no you're the amazing one! And yeah I don't trust Josh one bit, he gives me the creeps just thinking about him. Ewwww! Thanks for reviewing! Let me know what you want to see next. **

** Wattagirl ahahahah! Yeah, it was sort of sad for Sades but... I was pretty thrilled too honestly. Thanks for reviewing and let me know what you wish to see next!**

**(Guest) Here you go darling! Thanks for the review, and let me know what you wish to see happen next!**


	9. Chapter 9: Slut! What?

**(Sadie's POV)**

**Chapter 9: Slut. What!?**

**I was requested by many for a happy chapter, so here's a happy chappy. Enjoy!**

**Please leave a review:)))**

* * *

I turned to look up at Seth, my heart soared a little when he smiled down at me then looked back at the tv. I've been living with Seth and his family for a little over three weeks now. I haven't associated myself with my parents in the same amount of time. And I'm still pissed at them. I don't know how long it will take me to forgive them, but something tells me I won't any time soon.

"So you've known me since I was little huh?" I asked curiously. Seth tore his eyes away from the basketball game and looked at me quizzically. I merely shrugged, in a curious way.

"I guess you could say it like that, yeah I've looked out for you."

"Mhm," I mumbled in reply. "So tell me something that happened when I was little." I asked, smiling slightly at him.

Seth chuckled softly and shook his head at me, "I like how me turning into a wolf completely freaks you out but the whole imprinting and basically stalking you has no effect, you're almost happy about the things that would freak most girls out."

"Is there a reason I should be scared?"

"No!" Seth said frantically.

"Well then. Guess I'm acting accordingly."

Seth rolled his eyes and laughed again, "So tell me, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know just tell me something I did when I was little, you were there! I'm interested in baby me."

Seth seemed to be thinking, "Alright. When you were like four you asked this big guy if he had been telling a bunch of lies lately, random stranger too." He smirked.

"What? Why would I do that?"

Seth threw his head back in laughter, "His nose was really big. You thought he was like Pinocchio."

"Oh no!" I laughed, partly in embarrassment and partly with amusement.

"Yeah it was great, then you proceeded to tell him how lying is bad and that jesus would get him if he didn't stop. You were quite sassy!" I groaned, and hid my face in his shoulder. "Hey. You're the one that asked!"

"Remind me not to ask again," I mumbled, I felt my cheeks flaring.

Seth smirked and lifted my chin, "I like it when you blush like that." He said, softly. There was an intense pause and Seth looked down at my lips, I licked them softly. When he started leaning toward me I panicked and jumped from his arms. I reached over at the coffee table and picked up our dirty dishes, I took them to the kitchen and started scrubbing hard to get the gunk off the sides.

I felt Seth come in behind me. I didn't bother to turn around, he stood in the doorway and didn't come any closer. If I could guess I would say he was leaning against the door way. I continued to busy myself with the dishes, Seth didn't say anything. I awkwardly ran out of dishes and had to force myself to turn to look at him.

As predicted he had one shoulder against the door, with his arms crossed. His expression held guilt and I couldn't help but look away. Slowly he made his way across the room, "I'm sorry Sadie. I shouldn't have done that. I, it was just in the moment. It won't happen again."

I smiled sadly up at him, "Seth it's fine. I just… I'm not ready yet. I feel like I'm rushing and that isn't fair. I shouldn't treat you any different just because you imprinted on me. I also don't want people thinking I'm going from one boyfriend to the next. That seems slutty."

Seth frowned, he looked at me sharply. "Sadie. We aren't like normal people. And if you need to wait I completely understand. That's perfectly fine, but don't ever let me hear you say you won't do something because you're a slut." I smiled slightly at his words, "I mean god forbid you have TWO boyfriends your whole life! You naughty girl!"

I blushed crimson at his words but couldn't help but laugh hard. It was true, Tyler was the only boy I ever so much as let kiss me on the cheek. That is…. Before Seth.

"So on a lighter note. Let's do something fun today!" Seth grinned.

"Well.. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Let's not plan it, let's just be completely spontaneous."

"You know Seth, I'm not really the spontaneous type. Seriously, my whole life I've planned everything."

Seth chuckled, "Well that's going to change. I'm completely spontaneous. I never plan anything."

I raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know if you'll ever have a good time? What If you forget something you need or something?"

Seth rolled his eyes, "See, planning just stresses you out. It's simple, if you forget something just buy it if you really need it. Or do something else!"

I giggled, "Okay, I'll play for a day. You get to lead, let's be "Spontaneous"!"

"Great!" Seth smiled.

He grabbed his keys off the table and jingled them around. I shrugged, he rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door behind him.

When we got in the car my phone dinged, it was Sara. _Hey love, you okay today? _

_Yep! Better than okay! Going out with Seth for the day. Talk to you tomorrow!_

_Ooooh not till tomorrow, saucy! JK have fun ;)_

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Sara was pushing me with Seth even more than I thought possible. When she first saw Tyler she wanted to punch him in the nose, but someone already took care of that. Seth still hasn't admitted it, but I know It was him.

The first week back to school after that dreadful night was awful, but I slowly warmed myself up to Seth. He became my safety net, and somehow wiggled his way into becoming my Best friend at the same time.

I can't really call him that, because no matter how much I love Sadie or how much I thought Tyler was my best friend.

Seth, he's my BEST friend. My other half.

When we pulled up to the beach I looked at Seth in shock, "What are we doing here?"

"Surfing."

"What?"

"Yep."

"But I don't have a wet suit!" Considering it's February, I can't exactly go in a bathing suit.

Seth grinned, "Guess we'll just have to buy one then, huh?"

"Seth I didn't bring money!"

Seth scoffed, "Like I would let you buy it anyway."

I gave him my toughest glare, "Okay fine. But I'm paying you back later mister!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Sades."

I rolled my eyes and gently punched him in the side, I figured out that is the only way to remotely get a reaction from him.

When we walked into the store I started looking around at an acceptable wet suit in my size. I found a black one with pink down the side in my size and looked at Seth to show that I found one and was surprised when I saw him holding up a skimpy little bikini. I looked at him with a look that clearly said, you're an idiot.

"What?" he feigned innocence, "This would be so good, if it was summer? You know maybe you could buy it and wear it in the summer… or just around the house you know." I rolled my eyes at his shameless flirting, it wasn't unusual for Seth.

"Cute." I mocked, he only shrugged and didn't wipe the serious expression from his face. I handed him the wet suit and pushed him towards the counter, I ripped the bathing suit from his grasp and put it back where it previously sat collecting dust. He paid and we were on our way. "Dammit." I cursed.

Seth looked over at me. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't change back there. I'm going to have to in the jeep now." Seth smiled softly, "Don't even say anything."

I climbed in the back seat and pointed a finger at him. "Keep watch. And no peeking!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." I rolled my eyes at him and slammed the door.

It turns out changing in the backseat of a jeep into a wet suit is for more challenging then most would think. I lifted my arms above my head and turned around and smacked my head on the roof, "OUCH!"

"Need some help in there?"

"Shut up Seth!"

Seth chuckled and I glared at the back of his head. I pulled it up the rest of the way and did a awkward little jump to get it over my hips. When I was finally done I stepped out and Seth moved for me. I noticed his swimming trunks almost immediately, they must have been under his sweats. "Hey! This wasn't spontaneous! You knew we were coming to the beach!" I accused.

Seth didn't say anything he just moved to the back of the jeep and pulled two surf boards out. They were brand new. "Just fulfilling another love of yours. When you were little I came and watched you every time you competed in surfing competitions."

"Well why didn't you just tell me?" I asked, annoyed

Seth smirked, "I got to buy you two things today and surprised you. It's all about the elements Sades."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile at him, "You're the best you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." He cheekily replied. He sounded so confident, but I knew that wasn't the truth. Pride filled his eyes, he wanted for me to like today so bad, and he was thrilled that I actually loved it.

I gently rose up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek, dangerously close to his mouth. In fact I think I hit the corner of it. "Thank you Seth. When you're with me, everything's okay." Better than Okay, "Perfect." I changed. Seth looked down at me and I grinned. I ripped the surf board away and tried to run away, it was way to heavy. And I am no Bethany Hamilton. "Nope, you can carry it." I decided, Seth cracked a giant grin and only shook his head at me.

* * *

**Hiya there, cute little filler chapter. No drama for once, lol.**

**Chapter replies for CHAPTER 8**

**_VampiresAndLiars_ thanks! And I know right? It spoke to me lol thanks for reviewing! :)**

**_QueenOfTheCourt_ well said, and well thought! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**(Guest) I hope this was happy enough for you! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Sonja Phillips (Guest) Ha who can deny their love for Seth, he's the best! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Renesmee's Theory your comments never fail to make me smile, so thank you for that! You're truly a gem!**

**KooCoo2109 Your comment meant the entire world to me! I literally told people about it, it made me feel great and more confident! So thank you sooooo much**

**(Guest 2) Lol, well thankya**

**Kitty (Guest) Thank you so much, this means a lot to me :)) Keep the love coming :)**

**Laura (Guest) thank you so much! And in case you were wondering, if Laura is your real name then you have the same name as Sadie's mother :)**

**Sanda Johnson (Guest) Here you go darling, thanks for reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10: Don't

**PLEASE_ REVIEW_!:) **

**lol title because of Ed Sheeran.**

**Chapter 10: Don't**

* * *

Seth and I were lounging around. School ends in two weeks and there isn't much more to do. Basically everything is abuzz with finding schools, and college tuition and God knows what else.

I looked over at Seth, "I want to know more about my parents." I announced, my voice sounded detached and emotionless.

Seth looked over at me curiously and seemed to be examining me. "That's understandable." He agreed, not really giving me a real opinion.

"How do you think I could go about that?"

Seth seemed to think this over. He looked away from me and didn't answer, he had a curious look on his face when he finally faced me. "They lived in La Push right? That's where pretty much all your family lives?"

I nodded.

"Why don't we visit? I want to introduce you to the pack anyway. We can go down there, talk to some people, and maybe find some more about them?"

My face lit up, I ran to him and was about to kiss him then stopped myself. I blushed and hugged him instead, I tucked my head into his chest so he couldn't see the flames invading my cheeks. I felt his chest vibrate, he was laughing at me!

"So when should we plan this adventure?"

"Next weekend?" I nodded in agreement.

"So I've been thinking." I announced suddenly. Seth raised his eyebrows at me. "I don't really want to rush into college. I want a little break. So I was thinking we could just take the summer off, chill a little. Maybe get to know each other better..." I added the last sentence with a coy smile.

"That sounds perfect," Seth consented with a grin. He kissed the side of my cheek, more like my jawline. I shuttered and moved away from him, not letting the smile leave my face though.

"We are going out today." I announced, changing the subject. "Not that I haven't come to love your family or anything, but we need to see some people outside of them." It was true, I grew really close with Nessie and even Jacob. The Cullen's kind of freak me out, so I keep my distance from them. They seem nice and all, somehow I just can't help but feel insanely uncomfortable around them; I have no idea how Bella did it.

"And who are we going out with?"

"Sara... And Adam."

Seth's eyes shot up to his hairline, "Adam?"

"Yep..." I said, Seth reached out to grab me but I narrowly escaped his grasp and grabbed my clothes to go in the bathroom. Seth chased after me but I ran in and locked the door.

"You know if I wanted to I could break down this door?" He threatened.

"Yeah but you won't."

"Oh really..." Seth started banging on the door, I reached down and grabbed my shirt to cover myself.

"SETH! I'm naked! Don't you dare!"

Seth snorted, "Did you really just try to discourage me by telling me you're naked? That will only fuel my fire there Sade's."

I blushed, surprisingly my voice was stern. "Seth Clearwater! Nessie will kill you!"

Seth was quiet for a minute before he spoke, "Maybe I should get my own place then... We would have a lot more privacy." A lump formed in my throat. I didn't know what to say so I just pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked out, luckily Seth didn't say anything else about it.

"So why didn't you tell me Adam and Sara were a thing?"

I shrugged, "I dunno."

Seth rolled his eyes, "Yes you do."

"Okay maybe I do. I just... I didn't know how you would react. Him being a vampire and all."

"Sadie. I don't control other people. What Sara does is her business. If she wants to get involved with a vampire that's her decision. Not mine, not Jake's, not anyone's."

I looked away, "I just knew the whole Bella thing..."

"Bella was a different story. That was in Forks where we have rules, here we have no control. We protect people, yes. But they have the decision, we can't do anything."

I nodded slightly, my brain was on overdrive lately about Sara and Adam. I wonder if she'll be a vampire one day. That thought disturbs me, because well, vampires freak me out! And my best friend being a vampire

I shuttered.

Seth grabbed my chin, which brought me away from my thoughts. "So where are we going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I smirked.

"I'll find out one way or another." He shrugged, as if my words were no big deal. He suddenly grinned at me and I held up my hands in surrender.

"Woah there hot stuff! Don't even think about it."

Seth didn't stop his attack. He moved slow, watching my every move. I squealed and ran back and down the stairs. Seth was on my heels and grabbed me around the waist then threw me on the couch. I gasped.

He started tickling me, "Where we going Sade?"

"I... I... Can't tell... You." I gasped between laughs.

"Oh...?" He asked, and kept up his assault. He grinned when tears started coming from my eyes I was laughing so hard.

"Okay okay! We're going to portebella's then we're going laser tagging!"

Seth grinned and moved away from me. "Now was that so hard?"

I formed my lips into a pout while looking at him. He smiled softer and leaned toward me. My heart raced. I was ready this time, I was going to let him kiss me.

He leaned down further, our noses were almost touching when he got this serious look on his face. He searched my eyes, and I let him know with them that I was ready.

I bit my lip as he tucked a lose hair behind my ear, my body was tingling with his every touch. My stomach was growing with anticipation, and everything in my body was on fire.

His lips inched toward mine ever so slowly, I leaned to him in response and opened my mouth.

"Hey guys!" We heard Nessie's voice.

Seth and I jumped apart like a lightning bolt sparked between us. My eyes widened and he looked flustered.

Nessie and Jacob came in and they seemed to notice they interrupted something, because they just as fast left to the kitchen. "See, this is why I need my own place." Seth growled.

I smirked at him. He looked completely uncomfortable. "Are you alright?"

"Um yeah," Seth blushed, I was shocked, Seth never blushes! He's the one that makes me all flustered. "I uhh, I just need to take a cold shower."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

Seth looked away from me. Suddenly realization came over me and I burst into a fit of giggles, legit giggles.

"S'not funny." Seth pouted.

"Yes it is. Go take care of... All that Seth." I smirked, and motioned him off.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Seth stated seriously.

"Oh I'm starting to get an idea." I smiled soft.

Seth shook his head at me and scampered up the stairs. I couldn't help but smile, poor guy.

Xxxxxx

"M'lady," Seth said as he opened the door to the jeep, I smiled at him and hopped in. When he got in the driver's seat I contemplated bringing up our almost awkward not kiss, that somehow had me more turned on than any real kiss I ever had in my life. Then just as quickly decided against it.

Seth grabbed my hand off the console and interlocked our fingers. I looked at him and he smiled, but didn't say anything.

I don't really know what point we're at. Our we dating? Is he my boyfriend? I scrunched my nose. Boyfriend didn't seem to fit for the level we are on. He's my everything. Yet we haven't even kissed.

Hell I haven't even met his mom or sister or anything. In the time I've stayed with Seth I've learned a lot about him. His favorite color is blue. He likes basketball more than anything, and likes Ohio State. He gets super into basketball.

He doesn't really care much for cars like most guys he likes surf boards, and surfing. He dreams of going to Hawaii and surfing the hookipa.

He wants babies like me. A family. Not a small family either. A big one, that is loud and sticky and noisy and completely chaotic.

"Sadie?"

I jerked my head up to look at him, "I'm sorry?"

Seth narrowed his eyebrows, "I said your name like 5 times. Are you okay?"

I nodded, Seth stared at me, I held his gaze. He sighed and came to help me out from the truck. When we walked in the restaurant I felt completely under dressed.

"Sir, you aren't permitted in here without an over coat." A girl with a nasty voice said, she was dressed as if she was ready to attend a funeral. Not eat.

"We have reservations. Paid for upfront." I said sternly. Seth tucked his arm around my waist and tugged me back to him, I guess to attempt to calm me.

"Is there a problem here?" Sara asked, she and Adam walked up. Adam didn't have a coat on either.

"Well in all my days." The lady scoffed, she looked us all up and down. "Quite frankly none of you should be allowed in here." I growled under my breath, I was really getting fed up with this woman. "Get out before I tell security."

"I'll make sure to tell me father about this." Sara said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked.

Sara blushed and looked away but I wasn't done.

"Listen lady," I said, breaking free of Seth's grasp. "Sara's father owns this damn restaurant. In fact he owns a lot, you may have heard of him? Jeffrey Clay?" Realization came over the woman's face, "And yeah he may be an asshole but you want to know the one thing he cares more about than anything? His baby girl's happiness. So I suggest you get us a god damn table and treat us like fucking princesses the rest of the night." I smiled sweetly at her, "Unless you'd rather I tell Mr. Clay personally."

The woman seemed shocked, hell even I was shocked. I don't know what came over me, I just sort of snapped. Seth pulled me back again and ran his fingers down my arm to calm me. I looked up at him, and he gave me a look that I couldn't quite place. He looked distant, and frightened. I refused to meet his stare any longer and looked away.

"Go Sadie." Adam said, I smirked and looked over at him. He had a huge grin on his face, ah the start of a beautiful friendship.

The night went by swiftly and almost too fast. We had a lot of fun, laser tagging was probably the most fun I've had in a long time. It was normal, and comfortable.

"Boom!" The lightening sounded from outside, I jumped in the bed and looked outside. When the storm caught me in the woods a few months ago with the creepy man, storms bring me nightmares. I sat straight up and basically ran down the stairs to find Seth on the couch.

"Seth!" I whispered frantically. His eyes shot open and he sat up

"Storm?" He guessed, I nodded pathetically.

He smiled and grabbed the pillow off the couch then led me back upstairs to his room and laid down, then pulled me with him and laid my head on his chest. "Hey Seth?" I whispered.

"Hmmm?"

I paused, "Tonight at the restaurant. Why did you look at me like that?"

Seth stayed still a moment before answering. "I've seen anger like that before Sadie, but not from anyone outside the pack. You were vibrating. If I didn't know better I would think you were going to phase."

I chuckled and lifted myself so I was looking at him with my elbow on his chest, "You know Seth, we humans are allowed to get angry too."

He rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep."

"Yes, Sir!" I mock saluted and laid back down on his chest.

"Smartass," he chuckled.

"Always."

We laid there for a long time and he faintly heard him whisper the three words girls wait for all their life, "I love you." He said, then kissed my forehead, I kept my eyes shut and pretended to be asleep.

When I was sure he was asleep I leaned over and gently pressed my lips to his, barely. A peck, that sent tingles throughout my body. "I love you too, baby."

I settled back against his chest for a final time, and fell asleep to the sweet thunder the lulled me into a blissful slumber.

* * *

**Next chapter has a lot more drama! Going to La Push is going to unravel a lot of mysterious secrets... Prepare yourselves.**

**Review replies to Chapter nine:**

**VampiresAndLiars: Thanks for all of your support it means a lot :)**

**FlowerPetal1: Thankks so much! Review again and let me know whatcha think**

**Laura: Hey! Okay, and Thanks I thought so too! Let me know what you think of this!**

**Sonja: HAHA! Truly proud that you liked it!**

**Weesh: I don't kill me! I tried! Lol please let me know what you thought of this! And lol spicy! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Shock Of a Lifetime

**Chapter 11: Shock Of a Lifetime**

**Seth's POV ****(****For the one who requested, your wish is my command)**

**plsssssssss Review!:) **

* * *

I watched as Sadie came barreling out from the school. I smirked and leaned against the jeep with my butt against it and crossed my arms. She smiled when she saw me, it's nice to see her face light up like that. When someone smiled because of you, it's a good feeling.

Sadie still isn't talking to her parents, and that bothers me but I choose not to bring it up. She will when she's ready, and really that isn't my place to tell her when and how she should do that.

I watched as she said bye to Sara. She came hopping over to me next and threw herself into my arms, I accepted her readily. When she pulled back she grinned at me, "Was it fun playing hooky?"

I dropped her back to her feet, "Not really. I patrolled all day and listened to the guys give me crap. Then I packed the car so we could leave, and now I'm here."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Wow way to brighten my mood Sethifer."

I laughed loud and grinned over at her as I walked around the other side to get in the driver's seat, when I opened the door so I could see her again I replied, "I don't think anything could bring you down right now baby."

She blushed, and looked away. "What, a girl isn't allowed to be excited to go on a vacation?"

I rolled my eyes and looked both ways then pulled out onto the road opposite of home, and toward La Push, "It isn't really a vacation."

"It is to me."

I leaned over and gently took her hand in my own. I wrapped my fingers around hers slowly and relaxed when she didn't pull away from me.

"So should I tell you who you are going to meet?"

"I'd like that," She confessed with a nervous tinge to her voice.

I smiled at the road, "Well there's Sam and Emily. They have two kids. Zack and Audrey." She nodded and I continued, "Then her niece Claire, who was imprinted on by Quil when she was two, and they have a son, Matt."

Sadie scrunched her eyebrows together, "SamEmily- Zach, Aubree. Cwil- Matt." She asked, confused yet determined.

"Um, Audrey," I corrected lightly.

Sadie groaned loud in agony and shook her head, "I can't do it. Turn around."

I squeezed her hand, "Alright, I'm sure they will introduce themselves. There are a lot of kids, but you don't have to know them. I'm sure you can get to know them later…"

Sadie sighed and nodded, "Okay. I got this." She nodded to herself again, "You have a huge family, I barely have a family. I'm not used to it, but I will make myself learn."

I looked over at her hesitantly, "No really. I want to. I've always wanted a big family keep feeding me people."

I snorted, "Alright after that is Rachel and Paul and they have three kids. Sarah, William, and Walker."

"Sarah, William, Walker. Got it! Continue."

"Okay then Kim and Jared, they have twins, Oliver and Ava."

"Twinsies, Oliver and Ava! Gotttt ittttt!"

I laughed again and squeezed her hand, "And last. My best friends," I went on to tell her and she interrupted me.

"Wait! Don't tell me, Collin and Brady! And Brady's daughter Livy. Um, Collin imprinted on a girl," She bit her lip to think, "Ashley!"

I nodded, proud. "Great job! See I knew you could do it!"

Sadie nodded comfortably, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I think this trip is going to stress me out more than it is her, just because when she stresses I stress times ten to find out how to calm her down. Being an imprint is a little insane.

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open slow, then forced myself up on my elbows and wiped my face over. I could smell Sadie's scent in the bed beside me. It wasn't as strong as it is at home, but It was still there. My eyes shot open and I jumped out of the bed, where the hell is she?! She was here when I carried her in last night!

I ran down the stairs of my mother's home, and visibly relaxed when I heard her laugh echo off the walls. I walked into the kitchen and kept my distance so I could see why she was laughing. I was shocked when I realized the cause of her amusement, Leah.

My eyes bugged out of my head, Leah was laughing, her head was thrown back and she was, LAUGHING. My sister Leah: Broody, pouty, obnoxious, stuck up, Leah. She was...laughing.

My sister looked at me over Sadie's head and smirked slightly, it didn't stay in place long enough for Sadie to even notice, but I did. "What's wrong little brother?" She asked with a light chuckle to her voice, Sadie turned and smiled when she saw me, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I composed myself and walked over and sat beside Sadie on an empty barstool. "Nothing. Tired I guess." I narrowed my eyes at Leah, "What were you two talking about?" I held her gaze long enough to get my point across, then looked over at Sadie with a raised eyebrow.

"Girl talk," Sadie smirked, before Leah could answer.

"Yeah Seth," Leah smirked, "Girl talk."

I rolled my eyes and didn't question further, I studied Leah though. She was dressed up, far more dressy than she ever would be before. "Where you headed sis?"

"Huh?" Leah asked, confused.

"You're all dressed up, where are you going?"

"What, can a girl not dress up every once and a while?" Leah asked, then went back to talking with Sadie. Most would just let it go, but I know better, something's up.

I went to question Leah further but mom walked in. She came to my side first, but instead of greeting me she looked to Sadie, "Well hello dear. It's so nice to meet you, I'm Sue, Seth's mom."

Sadie grinned and stood, "Hi, I'm Sadie James, it's really nice to meet you. Seth's told me a lot about you and Leah."

"All good things I hope," Mom said, and looked to me with a teasing stern look.

"Of course!"

"Alright as much as I love this sickeningly sweet and normal family moment, I have to go. Bye guys." Leah said, she walked and got her purse.

"Is Christopher coming to the bonfire?" Mom asked.

"Yes." Leah said, at the same time I said, "Who?"

Leah looked over at me sheepishly, "Christopher, I imprinted Seth." My jaw nearly fell out of my mouth as I stared at my sister. It all makes since now! She's back to the old Leah, the Leah when she was dating Sam. When she used to be all positive all the time, and dress up 24/7 just because it made her happy.

"YOU IMPRINTED AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I roared.

Leah sighed and looked away, "That's not exactly something I wanted to tell you over the phone Seth. I was going to tell you over Christmas." Her voice was cold.

"You've been with a guy since Christmas and I didn't even know?" I wasn't mad, more hurt.

"I have to go." Leah said, she didn't look at me. She just walked out. Sadie looked uncomfortable, and mom looked worried.

"I've missed a lot haven't I?" I asked, looking at my mom.

Mom looked down, when she looked back up at me her face was sad, "We've missed you baby." I sighed and sat down roughly at the bar, with my head in my hands. Mom ran her hand down my head then she was gone too.

I didn't move, I felt Sadie come over to me and put her head on my shoulder. "You okay?" Her voice was soft, and hesitant.

I turned on the stool and took her face in my hands, I smiled grimly. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just I promised my dad I would take care of them after he died. My mom is getting older, and I really need to keep that promise. Right now I'm doing a pretty sucky job of it."

Sadie nodded and hugged me, she didn't say anything about it the rest of the day but I think it was running through her head because throughout the day she seemed distant and spaced out.

* * *

I sighed in annoyance when Sadie came out with the third outfit, "Sadie! It's not that big a deal. Can we go please?" The door opened to my bedroom and I leaned in expecting to meet Sadie and instead I was met with a shoe, in the face. "Ouch!" I whined.

"Was my right shoe a good enough message to piss off!?" She yelled, I rolled my eyes. Ugh, she's so stressed over this.

"I'll just go downstairs and wait."

"Yeah, you do that." She growled.

I sighed and ran down the stairs. I plopped on the couch and sent a text to Quil to let him know not to start without us. Twenty minutes later Sadie finally made her appearance, I jumped up from the couch and met her at the bottom of the stairs. "You look gorgeous."

"See, it paid off to chill out a few minutes."

"You would've looked gorgeous in a trash bag Sadie."

Her face went red and she narrowed her eyes, "Does that mean that you don't like this outfit?!"

"No- I- You- I mean yes- No," I stuttered.

Slowly a smirk appeared on her beautiful face, "Kidding." She laughed.

I huffed, "That was mean!"

She shrugged, "Whoever said I had to be nice?"

I laughed and pulled her too me, roughly. She grinned sheepishly up at me and I rolled my eyes, slowly our faces moved together.

I felt her heartrate pickup, when our noses touched she giggled, "So are you going to actually kiss me this time, or just continue to be a tease?" She whispered seductively.

That was all the permission I needed, I pulled her tighter to myself and kissed her lips, much rougher than I intended. I don't think Sadie minded though because she giggled and bit down on my bottom lip, I licked her lips and she slowly parted them. Instant sparks flew throughout my body with every touch, if a kiss is this good what will sex be like? I growled in the back of my throat. When she slowly pulled away, I reluctantly let go of her, and let her fall back to her feet.

"That was some first kiss," She grinned, wickedly.

I smirked with pride and gently kissed her lips again, this time much more soft and gentle. I moved slower this time and made each move with precession, until I finally received the shutter I was looking for, then smirked and pulled back. "That wasn't our first kiss." I whispered in her ear and slowly moved back so she could look at me. Her face screwed up into confusion. "That night, you got scared by the storm. You kissed me then."

Sadie blushed and moved away from me, "You weren't supposed to know about that!" She hissed, embarrassed.

I grinned, "What? It was cute." I laughed.

"_Cute?"_ She said, her voice hissed it like it was the most vile word in the universe.

I walked to the door and propped it open with my foot then looked back at her. "Yeah, you know like a puppy when they have their love… cute." I teased.

An instant smirk appeared and she shook her head, "You know people always say you're so sweet, but I don't know, you're kind of a dick."

I laughed, "Wow I'm injured. Truly." I mocked, and put a hand over my heart.

She walked past me and purposefully swung her hips more than necessary. "Oh… I'm just getting started baby."

I growled and ran after her. She giggled and took off down the beach toward the bonfire.

When we walked up to the beach we were hand in hand, I looked down at her asking permission and she nodded. I tugged her over to the fire and people automatically flocked to us. First Quil and Claire came over. "Sadie, this is Quil, and Claire."

Sadie nodded, "It's nice to meet you." She said, and stuck out her hand.

Claire rolled her eyes and pulled Sadie in for a hug, "Oh don't be so formal. We're practically family." I was nervous at first but relaxed when I saw the smile on Sadie's face.

Sadie let go of my hand when she got more comfortable but still didn't move an inch away from my side, not that I'm complaining. She met nearly everyone when Brady came running up with Livy, "Hey Brady!" I said, when I saw him.

"Seth!" He yelled and wrapped me in a hug, "Man dude, I've missed you!"

I looked down at Livy and ruffled her hair, "Hey there cutie!" Livy smiled and tucked her head into Brady's shoulder.

"Sorry she's a little shy." Brady looked down beside me at Sadie, "You must be the girl he talks about all the time. Sadie."

Sadie smiled. "I sure hope so. And you must be Brady. I wish I could say I knew that you were Brady just by appearance description or something cool, but really it's just because he said your name," she shoved her finger toward me and we both chuckled.

Sadie left my side for the first time that night and went behind Brady so she could see Livy's face. "Hey sweetheart. I'm Sadie, you are super pretty, prettier than even a princess!"

Livy laughed and moved her head up, "You are prettier than me. You look like Anna off Frozen."

Sadie gasped, "I love that movie! It's one of my favorites!"

"Mine too!" Livy yelled.

She reached out toward Sadie and Sades took her immediately, "Will you come play with me?" Livy asked, "All the older kids say I'm too little."

"Well of course I will!" Livy grabbed Sadie's hand and pulled her off. Sadie looked back at me and shrugged slightly then allowed the teeny girl to pull her away.

Brady nudged me in the side, "You got a keeper right there man."

I watched my girl run around with a three year old, and my heart warmed. That could be our children one day. I grinned back at Brady, "I know." I said, simply.

Sadie played with Livy for a while, and me and Brady watched. After about half an hour I could see Sadie getting bored, so I went over and cut in. "Hey Livy, why don't you go find your cousins and play with them, Sadie's tired."

Livy frowned, "No."

I sighed and Sadie shrugged, luckily Brady saved us. "Olivia go play somewhere else." Livy looked at her father with the same one she gave me, Brady looked across the fire at his daughter with a raised eyebrow and off she went.

'Thanks' Sadie mouthed to Brady, he just grinned and nodded then went back to his conversation with Collin.

"So there's one person you haven't met yet."

"Who?"

"Don't get nervous… But the chief."

Sadie looked up at me with wide eyes, "When you say don't get nervous, I only get more nervous!"

I rubbed her arm. "It's okay, it's just Jacob's dad."

Sadie reluctantly nodded up at me, and I nearly had to drag her to where Billy's wheel chair was with the rest of the elders. "Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to introduce you to my imprint. Billy this is Sadie James, and Sadie this is Billy Black."

"Nice to meet you sir," Sadie said quietly, and shook his hand.

"You too, you look very familiar darling. Are you from around here?"

Sadie looked up at me and I answered for her. "Her parents died when she was an infant, that's actually one of the reasons we're back. She wants to know more about them."

Realization washed over Billy's face as he studied Sadie severely for a few moments before finally speaking again, "Hmmm I thought you looked awfully familiar. Josh and Laura right?"

Sadie's eyes widened and she slowly nodded, in question to her deceased parents.

Billy chuckled without humor, "Well I can help you if you need help learning more about your family." We both looked at him shocked, "You are not a James honey. You are a Black."

* * *

**Wow I'm so cruel ending it like this xD **

**So, can this encourage a review from all you wonderful followers?**

**Sorry I didn't get to review replied this chapter, I have a small window of oppurtunity's to upload, and wanted to today! I promise I will next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Puzzle Pieces

**Thank you for all the support, nothing I love more than reviews xD**

**Stay tuned, bc this story hasn't even gotten crazy yet. Oh boy you all are in for such a roller coaster... hehe**

**Chapter 12: Puzzle Pieces**

**(Sadie's POV)**

* * *

"You can look through anything you want. I don't really have anything you could hurt." Billy chuckled to himself.

I looked around at the numerous amounts of scrapbooks and old family pictures with my family in it, one in particular was of my mom and dad in high school. My mom looked insanely happy, she was up on his shoulders, and my dad was grinning wide. At the bottom there was little tiny writing.

_Josh and Laura- junior year. _

"They look so happy." I whispered, dragging my fingers over their faces.

Billy wheeled to my side and admired the picture in my hands, he had a grim smile on his face. "They were. Completely and utterly happy," His voice sounded content and sad.

I slid the picture back under the stack and looked at the next one. It was of my parents and another couple, when I looked closer I could tell that the boy was Billy. When I looked over at him he looked away from me. I didn't push, I just watched him curiously as he wheeled himself further away. He kept his head in the direction of the wood on the walls when he finally spoke. "He was my brother." He announced. I knew it was coming and practiced over and over again to keep my composure, but when he finally said it I didn't do so well.

I nearly dropped the stack of pictures in my hand from shock. I obviously knew we were related. But I didn't know this directly, "What?" I choked.

Billy wheeled around to look at me, "You're my niece." He's such a brutal old man.

My mind went into overdrive, did that mean my dad knew about the wolves? I thought about asking but Billy looked hurt and distant, this was hard for him, probably harder than even for me. He knows them, I never knew them.

When I looked at the next picture my breath caught, it was my dad and the man from the woods that day. They were laughing, dad's head was thrown back and the other man was grinning at him. "Who is this?" I asked, much sharper than I intended. Billy looked up at me surprised before coming back to my side. He sighed and shook his head when he saw the picture, "What?"

Billy glanced at me warily then patted my shoulder, "That's your mother's brother and your father's best friend."

"Best friend?" I asked, shock was evident in my voice. Billy nodded slightly but didn't say anymore.

"So what happened between them?"

Billy looked up at me crookedly, "How did you know something happened?" I shrugged and didn't say anything. "The truth is Sadie I don't really know what happened. Something though. Something bad. Your mother moved out of her home when she was 16 and never moved back in after a fight between your father and him; Cash is his name."

I shook my head, "Wait so if my mom was so mad at her family… why did she leave me with Chris and Joy. Joy is her sister too. Why not leave me with you or something?"

Billy sighed, "Sadie I already had three kids I could barely take care of at the time. I was alone, and still grieving over Sarah. I was not suitable for any more responsibility." He paused, "Besides that, your Aunt Joy was so much younger than your mother. She never really even got to experience La Push. When your mother left the family her parents took Joy and left. Your mother knew that Joy would give you a regular life. And anyways I don't know that your mom was mad at your whole family, just Cash."

"Wait what do you mean a regular life?" I scoffed.

"Sadie, there are some things I can't explain."

I glared at him. I could tell that he could explain. He was just choosing not to. I was about to retaliate but Seth and a couple of the guys came through the door being obnoxiously loud. Seth came to me immediately and pulled me to him, I hugged him but didn't take my eyes off of Billy.

"So did you learn some stuff?" Brady asked, oblivious to the slight tension in the room.

I finally snapped my eyes away from my long lost Uncle's and smiled at Brady, "Yes I did actually, turns out Billy is my uncle."

All the guys were shocked, "Woah! That's cool. Didn't know you had brothers Billy." Brady laughed, looking over at the older man.

"Brother." Billy replied gruffly then sharply left the room. On the way out he was sure to run over Brady's foot.

"Oops." Brady shrugged when he was gone, we all rolled our eyes at him, but I also couldn't help but smile.

"So," Collin finally spoke, "We're cousins." He said with a gleam in his eye.

"We are?"

"Yep!" He chuckled, "Jacob's my first cousin so, so are you!"

"Oh cool. I've never had cousins before?" I shrugged, looking up at Seth. He just rolled his eyes and pulled me over to the pictures, the guys sat on the couch and started an argument over whatever sports game was on while Seth admired the pictures with me.

I contemplated telling him about the man for a few minutes before I finally decided it was a good idea. "Hey Seth?" He looked over away from the picture at me, "You see this guy?"

Seth looked at the picture a minute then nodded, "That's your dad right?" He asked pointing at my father, I nodded.

"And the other guy is the man I saw in the woods that day." I said suddenly.

I don't know what reaction I thought I was going to get, but I will say when Seth jumped up so fast he threw his chair I nearly jumped out of my skin from surprise. "What?" He asked in a deadly voice.

I looked over at Brady and Collin, they also went pretty stiff. "Guys calm down. He was my mom's brother. It turns out they got in a bit of a family feud or something. I bet he was just trying to scare me that day." In the back of my head I knew that was a lie, why would he just randomly be in the middle of the woods, then scare me over something stupid. More importantly, why would he be so adamant that I stay away from Seth? But I didn't say that, because my goal at the moment was to get all of them to chill out.

"How would he know about the wolves and vampires Sadie?"

I shrugged, "Seth. He grew up here. He probably just heard the legends and made assumptions."

That didn't ease Seth up at all, he looked over at Brady and Collin fiercely. "Guys lets go."

My eyes widened. I ran in front of Seth and put my hands on his chest to stop him. "Wait. What are doing?!" I asked frantically.

"Move Sadie." His voice was so harsh I flinched.

"No." I said firmly, Seth raised his eyebrows at me. "You heard me. I said no. You aren't going to go out on a wolfy scavenger hunt just because a little puzzle piece came together. He's human Seth, hardly any match for you. And he didn't even say he was going to hurt me! I don't know why you're making this a big deal!"

Seth glared down at me, "It obviously wasn't a coincidence Sadie! He knew way too much. He's out to get you!"

I laughed out loud, "Seth! Would you calm your ass down?! He didn't even threaten me. Don't go kill a guy because of an old family feud. It isn't even my fight!"

Seth kept his eyes on mine for a few seconds, his breath was rapid. When he finally closed his eyes and his breath started evening back out I released the desperate hold I had on him before. "Fine." he spoke and opened his eyes too look at me with a stern expression, "But I swear Sadie if he comes around you again, you tell me. Something feels off about this whole thing. There's something we don't know. I can feel it in my bones."

I wanted to roll my eyes but didn't think that would go over to well so I just nodded. "I still think you're overreacting, but fine! If I ever see him again I'll tell you."

Seth nodded, his jaw was still clenched and I nearly sighed in relief. After meeting some of these other wolves I was glad I got Seth. He hardly ever loses his temper, and I have a feeling if it was any of the other guys they would've probably just killed the guy the first time I saw him.

I couldn't afford that, Seth was right this was a puzzle we have yet to figure out. And if he hastily kills someone over something stupid I'll never know what happened. I intend to figure this all out eventually. Besides, the image of Seth with a human arm hanging from his big wolf mouth will forever haunt me.

* * *

**Don't forget to review :) thanx**

**Personal rant: This snow is so hectic I can hardly take it, calm down mother nature.**

**Review responses chapter 11:**

**_VampiresAndLiars _thanks doll face, and yes I know. Frozen is awesome. I know.**

**_WolvesOfTwilight_ adore your user! And thank you :)**

**_Laura_ (_Guest_) YAYYY! So happy that someone enjoyed that aspect!**

**_Sonja_ (_Guest_) your welcome! And thank you so much for your continuous support :)**

**_WattaGirl_ your comment made me oober happy! Thanks so much, and let me know what you thought of this chappy!**

**_CherryHeart60 _awww best comment ever! Lol I literally Loled, thank you so much. Hope you enjoyed this as well, cheers!**

**_Guest21_ (_guest_) thanks! And review as much as you can, I love any kind of support loolllll! Glad to know I can always count you in for reading though! AND I LOVE TWISTS! hehe, oh darling you just wait! ;))**

**_Guest_ it's true, Sadie is a runner/crier. Buttttt... there are going to be some things that will change that soon ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: The First Time

**Guy's let me be honest this chapter was super hard for me. So please leave me a review at least for my efforts? **

*****WARNING*** This chapter will include slightly "Adult" Themes, if you're not okay with this either keep scrolling or just don't read, you wont miss much. Nothing important will ever happen after a lemon, and I will put them at the end in case you want to skip that. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**Chapter 13: The First Time**

* * *

I cut the vegetables for tonight's potpie rapidly, the sounds of slicing echoed throughout the kitchen. "You're really good at that." Seth said, I looked over at him and winked then turned back around and continued on my vegetables. He came up behind me and gently sat his hands on my hips. I turned around to face him with the knife still in hand.

His eyes bored into mine as he looked me up and down, his eyes lingered in places he wouldn't dare before. Ever since that first kiss Sethy boy's been braver. "So I was thinking I could take my girlfriend out tonight." He said suddenly, and squeezed my hips, I jumped from the pressure into his arms, he smirked down at me and I blushed.

I looked shyly back up at him, "Oh really... And where do you plan to take this girlfriend of yours?"

Seth looked away. "Oh I don't know, dinner and a movie maybe. You know the really cheesy first date."

"Oh reaaally?"

"Really." Seth smirked.

"Hmmm... When can I meet this girlfriend, actually you know maybe I could bring my boyfriend and we could double..?"

Seth growled and pulled me closer to him, "I'm your boyfriend." He said possessively.

I pretended to be thinking, "I don't remember you asking that Seth. Therefore I'm not your girlfriend."

Seth stared at me a minute probably to see if I was serious. He then rolled his eyes slightly and walked to the fridge I looked at him quizzically while he fumbled with a dry Erase Board. I tried to move closer to see what he was doing but he pointed at me with his marker, cap in mouth. "No peeking!" He said sternly. I raised my hands in surrender and backed away again.

He continued writing and I forced myself not to look. All I could hear was the sounds of the obnoxiously loud squeaking while I continued back to my vegetables. I felt Seth move around until he was finally behind me and tapped on my shoulder I turned around and was met with a dry erase message.

_I really like you. Do you like me? Check yes for yes check no for no_.

Seth handed me the marker and I smirked and checked the yes box. He grinned then flipped the board over.

_Date tonight? Check yes or no._

I checked yes again and grinned at him. He smirked and threw the board behind his head and gave me a quick kiss, when he pulled back he ran his hand down my body until it rested on the small of my back. "Does this mean I will get lucky tonight?" He chuckled.

I didn't answer just leaned up to him and brought his face to mine. I kissed him, but this time a little more with "hey let's have sex" my tongue found its way to his and we fought for dominance. I wasn't going to lose. Finally Seth was the one to pull back, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide. I smirked and leaned up to his ear, "Not a chance." I giggled then quickly walked away from him. "Yet." I added as an afterthought.

Seth literally pouted at me, I just took all the wind out of his sails. "You're nothing but a tease!" He whined.

"Yep!" I said unashamed.

"I'll get you back." He promised in a growl.

* * *

I really went all out for our first date, I put on a green dress that went great with my complexion. It's tighter at the top then meets a belt at my waist and flows down, and a pair of heels that would make me taller.

I actually put on some makeup too, not much Seth preferred me without it anyway.

Finally I pinned up my hair into an updo, my hair reaches past my hips now, I hardly ever put it up because it makes my head heavy but I figured I would work through it tonight I mean hell my feet are already going to die might as well go through more pain. Beauty is pain am I right?

When I walked down the stairs I sucked in a breath, Seth was in a white button up and a pair of dark jeans. He looked exceptionally sexy. His hair was also styled, and spiked up in the front, he looked much older and it was hot. When I came down he was nearly drooling, I walked down slowly so I wouldn't fall and ruin the moment. When I finally reached him he took me in his arms and kissed me. When he pulled back his eyes looked lustful, "You look gorgeous darling." He whispered.

I smiled shyly, "You look pretty good too stud." I smiled.

Seth grinned and pulled back and gently kissed my forehead before he grabbed my hand and led me out to the jeep, he shut off the lights as we went out. "Where are your mom and Leah?"

Seth looked over at me, "Moms at Charlie's, and Leah is out with Christopher." Seth spit his name like it was acid. I fought to roll my eyes, wasn't it an older brother's job to be so protective, not a little brothers?

"Seth," I said pointedly, "He makes her happy. He's her imprint. They're honestly perfect together." It was true, Leah brought Christopher over for dinner the other night, he was a charming man. It was clear to anyone who saw them just how in love they truly were.

Seth sighed and looked at me. "I know, I know. Mom already gave me the lecture." I smiled, such a protective little brother. He looked at me suddenly with a serious look. "If we ever have a girl she's never dating, and I mean EVER."

I smirked, "So you want our little girl to be at home when she's 30?"

"Yep!" He said, with no remorse.

I snorted, "Okay Seth I guess she'll never have sex either. With that attitude she'll be the most rebellious teenager ever."

Seth chuckled without humor and shook his head, "When did we have kids again?" He laughed. I giggled too and just shrugged.

"It can be fun to talk about Sethy… What would you want to name a child if we have one later on?"

Seth got quiet for a minute and looked at the road ahead before glancing back at me a second later. "Harry." He spoke without hesitation. His father, I nodded to that I honestly don't know why I didn't even think of that before. Harry, how adorable.

I stole a look at him, "Harry Joshua." I smiled. Seth looked over at me with pride

"After your father?"

I nodded, "I couldn't carry on my father's last name, even if I was a boy I wouldn't have been a black. I suppose our child should at least carry on the name Joshua."

Seth nodded, "I like it."

"Me too," I sighed.

"You know we graduate tomorrow right?" Seth asked, yes I obviously know but I've been trying to avoid it. The ceremony isn't until six, so we decided not to leave La Push until two tomorrow so we could say bye to everyone properly. Over the days I spent in La Push I grew close to Seth's family. Really close, I don't know if it's because I am an imprint and feel completely at ease here or if it's something else, but La Push felt like home more than anything, and I don't want to see it go.

I didn't reply to Seth, I squeezed his hand so he knew I heard him and let it sit as the rain fell down my window.

When we got to the movies I looked weird when Seth bought tickets for "Invader Jim" some movie about a war hero with psycho problems because of it. When Seth saw my look he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I bought a movie that wouldn't distract you."

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

Seth smirked, "I want to be that annoying couple that kisses and makes everyone around them uncomfortable."

I blushed but answered with pride, "Well what if I actually want to see this movie?" I asked smartly.

Seth grinned at me, "Oh baby I know you better than you know yourself, one second of someone getting shot and you'll be hiding in my arms."

"I don't like guns." I mumbled annoyed.

"I know baby." Seth smirked with a smug smile, I really just wanted to punch him.

Seth lead me by the hand to the very top of the theatre, he looked annoyed when in the back row there were a bunch of kids with their mother. He sighed and sat so we were off to the side of them, I cocked an eyebrow at him. I mean seriously there is no one else here why would he go to the very top row where people are. "If I sit in front of people they wouldn't be able to see." He finally spoke miserably.

I shrugged, "They could move."

He shook his head, "You're horrible."

"Nah I just care about you more than any of these other shit heads."

Seth laughed loud, "Sadie! Even the children!?"

I frowned slightly and looked at the eight year old boys behind us, "Okay they aren't shit heads, they're adorable but they could move too."

Seth grinned and leaned over and kissed me, I returned it and smiled against his lips. Seth wasn't lying about the whole making out the whole movie thing, we did, or at least tried. About half way through the little boys started throwing popcorn at us, at first we ignored it but they didn't stop so Seth turned around and glared at them. "Knock it off!" he growled.

They both looked about ready to cry, the mother glared at Seth. "You scared my kid!" She hissed annoyed.

"Hey! He was throwing stuff at us, control your child!" I protested.

Suddenly a scrawny little teenage usher came to our row, "Is there a problem?" He asked nervously, glancing at Seth with apprehension.

I rolled my eyes, "No, no problem. We were just leaving," Seth nodded in confirmation and the poor boy visibly sighed in relief, he obviously didn't want to be the one to tell Seth to get out.

When we were walking to the truck Seth was still mad, "My kid would never act like that. And if he did I would knock him upside the head," He growled in frustration.

I nearly smiled, "Calm down babe, it's okay."

Seth nodded and smiled at me. "Night ruined?" He asked with a sheepish smile, like this was his fault or something.

"Nope." I said simply.

I leaned in and gave him a nice innocent kiss, well it started out innocent. Seth licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I opened my mouth in reply as fast as possible. I felt a moan at the back of my throat that I wasn't planning on letting escape. Seth smirked against my lips and dragged me to his side, he moved the seat back and sat me in his lap so I was straddling him.

I removed my lips from his finally and looked at him intensely, he ran a finger down my face and traced it over my lips then kissed down my neck. I groaned in pleasure and threw my head back, my breathing was sharp and nearly out of control.

His hand moved their way up my body rapidly, before I knew what was happening he was cupping my breast through the thin material of my dress.

"Seth," I moaned.

As fast as it happened it stopped, Seth nearly threw me back into the passenger seat, I looked over at him like he was insane. "Seth!" I whined, partly in shock and partly because of the decreased amount of pleasure I was feeling.

Seth looked over at me with crazy eyes, "Sadie. We are not doing it in my truck your first time." He said sternly.

I quieted for a minute then looked at him, "Well… Your house is empty tonight. Would you deny me then?"

Seth looked over at me shocked, "Really?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

Seth picked up the pace then, I'm pretty sure we hit 90. "That was really cruel. You knew we weren't really going to do anything then but you had me thinking we were!" I pouted, when we were about ten minutes from La Push and finally gathered control of my body.

Seth grinned over at me, "I told you I would get you back Sades." My mouth fell open as I stared at him, oh he really was cruel!

When we pulled up to the house Seth looked at me and I looked at him, neither one of us knew what to do. Finally he got out and came to my side. He lifted me effortlessly out of the truck and carried me all the way up the stairs. When we got to his room he laid me on the bed and kissed all the way down my legs until he reached my ankles then slowly undid my heels and threw them to the floor. He went ahead and took off his shirt. I admired his body as he stood over me, every little muscle was glowing off the slight light of the moon illuminating the room.

He fell on the bed on top of me and kissed me, I wrapped my legs around his body to morph it to his, when he pulled back he was looking at me with intensity. "Are you sure Sades?" He whispered in a husky voice.

"More sure than anything," I assured back in a whisper.

Seth nodded then proceeded to kiss down my body, he didn't miss one single spot on my face, or on my shoulders. Each kiss sent tingles down my body, and I fought to shutter. When he told me to sit up and started unzipping my dress I gasped in shock.

He was so gentle as he helped pull the dress over my head, when he finally got it off he admired my body. I was blushing and fought hard not to cover myself from embarrassment, Seth leaned down against my flat stomach and placed kissed up it. He spoke between each kiss.

"You." Kiss

"Don't." Kiss

"Need." Kiss

"To be embarrassed." Kiss, Kiss, kiss.

He looked at me with lust, "You're gorgeous." He assured.

I nodded then, I don't really know what confirmation I was trying to express but Seth took it as a move forward and I guess I myself even did because I wiggled out of my panties and unhooked my bra within seconds, while he took of his shorts and boxer's. He growled and kissed my lips hard, I hadn't noticed before but when I felt him against my body I had to look and he was much larger than I had anticipated.

His lips found mine a messy mix of effort until we finally met and he forced his tongue into my mouth, I nibbled on his bottom lip when he moved a way for a second and he groaned in pleasure

He suddenly looked at me with pain. "I can't hang out much longer Sadie," He said it in a whine.

"Then don't." I said simply.

Seth clenched his teeth then grabbed me and kissed my lips. He gently caressed my body against him. Every move he made was deliberate, and precise, he managed to move around until he was finally where he needed to be, he looked up at me for confirmation and I slowly nodded and bit my lip nervously he angled his body against mine and slowly entered. I don't know what I was expecting, I mean I knew it would hurt but I didn't expect this much pain. Maybe it's his size. I forced myself to hold in a whimper and felt my eyes drip with tears. Seth kissed my tears away from my cheeks and looked at me with heartbroken eyes. "I'm so sorry Sades," He whispered painfully.

After a few minutes I unclenched my eyes and smiled up at him I sucked in the tears that were once threatening to fall, the pain subsided immediately and I was met with the most insanely amazing pleasure I've ever felt. "Seth." I whispered, yet nearly groaned. "Move please!" I moaned.

Seth nodded and did as she said. It only took minutes for me to have a burning desire overcome my body, I never felt this odd sensation before. Every fiber in my body was on the edge just threatening to jump over, even my toes were tingling with pleasure. "Let go Sades." Seth groaned, I did as he said and felt my entire body shake in reaction. Seth must have been holding out for me, because as soon as I let go he did too.

The intensity didn't leave the room from the moment we stepped inside it, when I woke up the next morning Seth still wasn't awake. I looked around the room and noticed with pleasure that we hadn't broke anything that would've been embarrassing.

When I looked down at the end of the bed there was one thing out of place, I started cracking up. I laughed so hard tears were running down my cheeks. "What the hell Sadie?" Seth groaned. When he noticed I was laughing he looked at me questionably.

"Were you a little eager last night Seth?"

He looked at me confused, "What?"

I smirked and nodded down to the end of the bed. When Seth looked he burst out laughing too. At the end of the bed were Seth's feet. The funny thing was that he forgot to take off his shoes and socks. So he was completely naked other than his shoes. I burst into giggles again, so I wasn't the only one eager last night… Good to know.

* * *

**SOOOOO, good? Bad? Horrible? Awesome? Lol let me know! **

**Also, unless you guys tell me otherwise I will not longer be doing "Review Replies" Unless there are those who really like hearing my rant to you, and If that's the case then let me know and I'll continue it lol. Thanks guys.**

**Until next time... Be kind to one another.**


	14. Chapter 14: I do, Kind of

**Chapter 14: I do, kind of.**

**Omg! Almost at 100 reviews! It would mean a whole bunch to get there:)**

* * *

My heart was beating rapidly, I zoned out the crowd and tried to hold my chin up as I walked down the continuous isle to get my diploma. When I looked slightly to the right I grinned, the entire pack was here. I gave them all a slight wave as another person walked across the stage. I saw my family next, my younger brother and sisters waved at me and I waved back. A flash of guilt rushed over me, how could I forget them.

I cringed when I saw my parents, they both gave me a tight lipped smile. I forced myself to send a smile back, I couldn't help but feel guilty, they would know it's fake.

And finally I looked anywhere else to find anyone else's face. When I looked off slightly to the right I saw the man. The man in the woods. The man in the picture with my father. My uncle. My Heart dropped and my smile fell. When we connected eyes he sent me an evil grin, it was almost sinister. I shuttered and looked away as quickly as I could.

"Sara Clay." The principal said, I looked up on the stage and smiled at my best friend

"Woooaaaahhhh!" I yelled, "Go Sara!" I looked at Seth and he was cheering just as loud as I was, Sara did a cute little curtsy that wasn't necessary then saluted the principal and took her diploma. Principal Jones clenched his jaw at her, we were supposed to say thank you and shake his hand. I smirked, only Sara.

"Seth Clearwater," I grinned, and applauded if possible louder than I even did for Sara.

"You look hot!" I yelled, then quickly looked away like I didn't say it. No one really noticed besides Seth he turned and winked at me and wiggled his eyebrows on the way off the stage. I sent him a kiss with my middle finger.

I thought he would roll his eyes but instead he just mouthed, "You promise?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head so of course he pouted.

When I looked away my eyes caught the man's er Cash's. I frowned at him and refused to look away this time. He didn't seem bothered by my audacity he just stared further into my soul. I refused to look away, quite frankly I refused to let him win.

"Sadie James." My lip twitched in annoyance and I finally was forced to stop staring so I could walk on stage.

"You go baby!" Seth yelled, I blushed and shook the principal's hand.

He smiled warmly at me. "I don't say this very often actually never to high school students Sadie... But marry that boy."

I grinned, "I plan to sir. And also, I'm no longer a high school student."

I walked off the stage with grace and waved brightly at the pack. Every single one of them waved back. I smiled when little Livy reached out for me, Brady whispered something to her and she reluctantly fell back into his lap.

When I walked to my seat I bounced with excitement, high school is finally over! I smiled over at Seth and he grinned in return. "Ladies and Gentleman I present to you, the class of 2015." I squealed and threw my hat into the air in glee. Seth fought through the people surrounding me and spun me around.

"Congrats baby!" He grinned.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Seth leaned in and supported me in his arms as we kissed with the Confetti falling on our heads. "Okay, okay enough!" I heard someone scoff. I looked over and Brady and Collin were standing with the entire pack behind them.

"Brady!" I squealed and threw myself into his arms. "I missed you idiots!"

Collin laughed, "It's been a day Sades."

I smirked and shrugged. "Congwats Auntie Sadie." A tiny voice spoke.

My eyes lit up and I looked around the chaos to find Livy on the floor beside Brady's legs. I picked her up and she hugged me then hugged Seth and rested between us with an arm around each of our shoulders. "Okay I can't take this, I have to take a picture," Emily scoffed and quickly snapped a picture of all of us saying "cheese" to the camera.

"Okay well we'll get out of your way. We're going to Jacob's for the get together. We'll see you two there."

Seth and I nodded and watched as the big group of people shifted out of the gym awkwardly. I looked up into his big brown eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "So I've been thinking."

"And?"

"Well... I was thinking we could move to La Push..."

Seth eyes widened, "But I thought you wanted to prepare for college and everything."

I shrugged and looked away, "I might want to go one day. But not right now, Alice does our Stocks we have enough money. I don't want to waste my time in college. Maybe in a couple years but I just want to relax. We have enough money right?"

Seth grinned wide. "With the little pixie looking out for us we have enough to buy a freaking yacht. Plus my money for being a wolf. Yes honey."

"Good. I'm tired of school."

Seth shook his head with a brilliant look in his eye, "You have no idea how happy you just made me. I was dreading the whole college thing."

"Would you quit hogging my best friend." We heard Sara's voice as he leaned down to capture my lips. Seth stopped and glared at her but she just shook her head and rolled her eyes. What's up with people interrupting our kiss today?!

Adam was standing off to the side of her, I went to him and gave him a side hug after I returned Sara's. "So... How's life?"

Adam grinned down at Sara. "As you both know I'm living with the Cullen's right now. They offered to help me get documents so I can become someone new and follow Sara here wherever she goes."

Sara grinned and nodded. "So I'm guessing somewhere far away?" I frowned slightly. I was already dreading telling Sara that I'm moving to La Push. Much less her go far away.

Sara frowned at me. "Yeah that would be part of the requirements." Cue awkward silence.

Seth ran a hand down my arm and I glanced up at him, then looked back at Sara. "Okay. We better get outta here. We have family and all to go be all festive with."

"Oh us too, my parents are actually in town and want to meet Adam. They seem to like him from what I've told them..." I frowned deeper. I could just feel Sara and I drifting apart, a year ago we were inseparable as we were since kindergarten. But now, she has a serious boyfriend I have a very serious boyfriend... I guess things really do change.

"Okay, bye. I'll call you later." I said, and hugged her. She pulled back and nodded with a smile them pulled Adam away.

When I glanced at Seth he seemed to almost read me like a book. "You okay?"

I nodded stiffly, "I actually need to talk to my family. They've been staring at me for a while and I feel bad." Seth and I both glanced over at my parents on the bleachers sitting with my siblings.

Seth nodded and gently kissed my forehead. "I'll pull the car around." His eyes searched mine for a second, he was looking to see if I needed him. I didn't look away and just stared back, letting him know that I needed to do this alone. He seemed to get the memo and left.

I slowly walked over, my heart was racing and my stomach was flipping. Kennedy and Kylie ran for me and gave me a hug I closed my eyes and hugged them too me in glee. "I missed you guys." I sighed and squeezed them.

Rylan ran to me next I picked him up and threw him in the air. "There you are baby boy! You're so big!" I cooed. "When did you learn to run!?" I asked in shock.

"Are you comin home Sadie?" Kennedy's little voice spoke.

I glanced at my parents, they looked curious by her question too. "No actually, I'm moving a little ways from here to a place called La Push, my other family is there. But I promise as soon as I get a house you guys can come and stay the night one night." The twins both clapped in glee at that.

I put Rylan in his feet and walked over to my parents as the kids chatted. When I faced them they seemed stiff. "Congratulations honey," Chris said.

I nodded but didn't say anything. Joy seemed upset as she stared at me, "Who are you moving to La Push with?"

"My boyfriend, Seth Clearwater," I said smoothly.

Joy flinched and narrowed her eyes at me. "I don't think that's a very good idea you need to be preparing for college and..."

"I'm not going to college right now."

Both parents gasped at this. My dad looked exceptionally hurt. "All because of a boy?" He asked through clenched teeth. "If this boy is affecting your future I don't think you should be with him." He said, or nearly ordered.

It was my turn to glare at them. "Thankfully I'm eighteen now. You have no say over my life."

My dad's face turned red in anger, "That boy is at least 25! I can file salutary rape charges!"

"He didn't rape me! And we didn't even have sex until I was 18. Not that it's any of your business anyway. You know maybe it wasn't such a good idea to talk to you two." I spat spitefully.

My mom's face dropped, she stood between both Chris and I and pushed him back with force. "Please stop!" She begged and looked between both of us frantically. She then looked at me with sadness. "Please Sadie, please don't make this worse... How about you and your boyfriend come to dinner next weekend. Maybe we can smooth this all over."

"No." Chris said in a harsh voice. "She's making her choices. And we _obviously_ aren't it. Let her go. If she wants to screw up her life let her." Joy and I gasped in unison.

"Chris!" Joy scolded in shock.

"No." I interrupted this time through gritted teeth. I stared straight into Chris's eyes. "I'm _obviously_ not worth fighting for. It was a mistake to talk to you. Trust me it won't happen again."

I turned on my heel and stomped away, I only stopped because a little voice yelled after me. "Sissy!" Kylie yelled. I snapped my head to her and looked at her. "Does this mean no sleep over?" She asked on the verge of tears.

I frowned and felt my heart wrenching in sight at my siblings sad faces. "I'm sorry guys... Maybe one day... When you're old enough to understand." Then I turned and walked away so I didn't have to hear them cry.

I walked to the jeep with purpose. When I finally reached the door my heart was beating like elephants in the Savana, this was all too much. Seth leaned over and opened the door for me I jumped in and he looked at me sideways. "They basically told me to stay away so that's what I'm doing." I said bitterly.

Seth looked at me sympathetically and took my hand in his, I looked away and refused to talk about it any longer.

When we pulled up to the house he came to my side and opened the door for me. I fell into his arms for a hug. "We'll be alright." He whispered in my ear.

I didn't bother pulling a smile I just looked at him intensely, "I know."

Seth laced his fingers with mine and pulled me to the house. We could hear the loud music from inside, and the sounds of people stirring around from within. He looked down at me suddenly, "You okay?"

I didn't answer at first I paused to look at him, "Do I have a choice?" I asked softly. He frowned at me and squeezed me to him. I didn't want to lie to him. Finally I spoke again, "Seth I'm fine I can cry tomorrow today is a good day." I said with determination and finality.

Seth started to say something but I held up a hand and glared at him, he reluctantly shut his mouth and pierced his lips at me. I motioned for the door he stared at me a moment longer before giving me a long suffering sigh gave up. When he finally opened the door everyone jumped out from all directions, "Congrats!" They yelled in unison, followed by the blowing of horns and whistles.

I grinned and looking around at all of them they seemed pretty pleased with themselves, "Thanks guys." Seth said, grinning down at me. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

Leah attacked me with a hug, "You missed me." She stated rather than asked.

"I missed you." I agreed with a chuckle.

"I knew it!" She cheered and pulled Christopher away. I laughed out loud, oh man she's a trip.

Seth looked down at me reluctantly I raised an eyebrow. "I'm was going out to talk to the guys." I nodded and turned to go but he pulled me back to his side, he obviously used "was" as in that isn't the plan anymore. I gasped in shock when he forced his lips against mine. I slowed the kiss and massaged my lips against his. It was a romantic kiss.

When he let me go I fell off my tippy toes back onto the heels of my feet, "I got you something... I was going to give it to you later but I might as well while it's quiet."

"Oh Seth you didn't have..."

"Shhh," Seth smirked and put his giant finger up to my lips. I slowly closed my mouth and watched as he walked away up the stairs I was about to follow him but he pointed at me, "Stay!" He ordered. I giggled and returned to my original position. He raised an eyebrow and I put my hands up in surrender to show that I would do as he said, he sent me a mock stern look before hopping up the rest of the stairs.

I shifted my feet from foot to foot. I silently started wondering why no one had interrupted us. Seth probably threatened them all within inches of their lives. He had this all planned out, hmmm sweet boy.

When he finally came back he had a giant grin on his face and he nearly ran to my side. My heart rate picked up as I stared up at him, he gently took my hand in his. "Sadie James Black, I promise to love you, and to keep you safe. I promise that we will make a life together. We will somehow move on from all the drama and we will live happily ever after with our six billion children." My eyes were teary and I chuckled at that.

He suddenly pulled a little black box out from behind his back, I gasped in shock and stared at him with wide eyes, I think I was even subconsciously shaking my head. "Now don't freak out on me... This isn't me asking to marry you... yet," He added with a smirk, "This is me saying that I plan to. And to let other guys know that you're MINE."

He opened the box and out popped a ring that stunned my eyes. There wasn't a spot on it that didn't have diamonds on it. My mouth fell open as I stared at it. "Do you like it?" Seth asked hesitantly.

I stared at him with a "duh" expression and took the ring and gently slid it on my finger. I continued to stare at it in awe, I then looked up at Seth. "Thank you." I said simply, he knew I needed this. A confirmation of our future and what I mean to him.

Seth grinned and kissed me, I returned his kiss but pulled away again to stare at the ring. Seth pulled my face gently and made me look at him he had a pout on his face, "You're giving that ring more attention than your boyfriend."

I smirked, "That's the only reason I like you... you buy me things."

Seth rolled his eyes and pulled my body to his, "That's not what you said last night." He smirked knowingly.

I blushed and tried to push him away but he didn't relent. "Oh so now you're shyyy," He grinned, and traced a hand down my back then eventually rested it on my butt.

"You know normal people ask the big question THEN give a ring right? It's tradition." I teased.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not normal." He smiled.

"Yeah... it truly is darling," I mumbled looking at the ring again then at his face. "Normal is overrated."

"Right?" He asked with a grin then forced his lips to mine, I grinned and kissed him back.

"Aunt Sadie ew!" A little voice screamed, I looked up to see Livy standing there. I chuckled and sighed, then leaned my forehead against Seth's chest shaking my head softly.

"I thought I told you to stay outside brat," Seth said affectionately. I looked up to see Livy sticking her tongue out at him. I giggled and leaned back away from his chest. Seth looked at the 2-foot little girl and smirked, "Oh you better run, I'm gonna get you."

Livy squealed and ran from the room, Seth kissed my forehead then ran after the little girl. I followed after them into the backyard when I got out there I leaned against the house and watched as he carefully chased her around the yard. He eventually "caught" her and threw her in the air above his head then caught the giggling girl. He looked at her and tickled her relentlessly, I couldn't help but get the butterflies watching him with her.

"Uncle Seth! Stop!" She screeched.

Everyone else in the backyard was watching them with interest now too, there wasn't one person not smiling at the sight. Seth seemed to think what she said over a minute, "Hmm say, Uncle Seth is the best uncle EVER."

Livy giggled, "Uncle Seth is the best Uncle EVEEEER!" She squealed. Seth automatically quit his attack and kissed her cheeks then dropped her back to her feet.

I watched them with glee, it was nice to see the paternal side of Seth. He looked up at me and grinned I smiled back at him and he looked around at all the children then slyly glanced at me, I don't think he really knew what he was implying but I did. He was thinking about our own children, something I do often. I nodded slightly at him and he just shrugged then ran off toward the younger boys.

I startled even myself when Cash flashed in my mind. I remembered him sitting up in the bleachers with his sinister smile, it haunted my thoughts for a few minutes as I remembered. I must have froze for a while because Seth was suddenly at my side, "SADIE!"

"WHAT!?" I yelled in shock, why was he screeching!?

He frowned, "I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes. Where were you?" He asked, referring to my state of mind.

I frowned and briefly wondered if I should tell him about Cash. I bit my lip, why ruin such a good day. Afterall the man never even approached me, I smiled genuinely up at him. "Nothing... I was just thinking about my family." I lied shakily. Seth studied me with narrowed eyes. He didn't believe me, but he also didn't question it. He slowly nodded to my lie, while frowning at me.

* * *

**So a few of you really like my replies, so I will continue them :) Please review!:)**

**VampiresAndLiars lol you are a trip. Oh lord that's how I portrayed Sara.**

**The All Mighty and Powerful M lol thank you... I think haha**

**Reader-chic-2 thanks for the advice! **

**Sonja (Guest) Ah thank you so much, I'm glad someone finally understands! And good this is for you :) **

**AvenG7 you have no idea how much more confident your review made me. Thank you soooo much, I cant repay you except with this chapter so it's dedicated to you! Lol :)**

**Jayd Marie ahhh thank you, and I plan too :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Cash

**Only two reviews last chapter *queue crying***

**Chapter 15: Cash**

* * *

I was in the little market in La push trying to buy some pickles. I've been craving them for days. This is usual for my period. Usually the week before I have it I go a little nuts on food, I wish I could be one of those girls that doesn't want to eat anything, but sadly that isn't true.

Seth was out in the jeep setting up another appointment with our realtor to look at another place in La push. We looked at two houses so far and neither was up to par. So we were staying with Claire and Quil at the moment, until we could find a place. The Clearwater house hold was about to go up for sell but we didn't want to buy that, Seth said it held to many haunting memories from his fathers death there. Sue was moving in with Chief Swan, after all they're both getting pretty old, and Leah was moving to Port Angeles to live with Christopher.

I turned down an isle and nearly fell right on my face. A cart was blocking the isle and I hadn't seen it, so when I ran into it my ankle got caught up in the bottom and I fell. I braced myself, waiting for my face to come in contact with the hard floor but that never happened. Someone caught me around the waist and pulled me back to my feet. I sighed in relief and turned to thank my savior with a smile, but when I turned around and saw him my body went stiff, and my smile fell. Cash.

He looked down at me with wonder and curiosity his eyes danced over my face almost as if he was studying me. "Let me go!" I said in a harsh voice and ripped my arms out of his grasp, he let me go immediately.

I looked up into his eyes, he was very tall. "I thought I told you to stay away from that boy." He said in a dangerous voice.

I took a couple steps away from him and narrowed my eyes. "I know who you are." He tried not to let his shock show, but I saw it flash in his eyes. "You're my mom's brother. I don't know what happened between you two, and I don't know why you seem to hate the wolves. But leave me out of it. Just leave, stay out of my life."

Cash narrowed his eyes and gripped my arm tight. "You don't know anything." He spat out. "Wolves are the reason our family fell apart."

"You don't even make since!" I scoffed and tried to rip my arm away but he held on tighter. "Let go! You're hurting me!" I said in shock, he grinned wickedly down at me.

"She said to let her go." We heard a hard voice behind us, I snapped my head up to see Seth standing there. Well shit.

Cash let me go and I ran to Seth's side. Cash didn't seem intimidated in the least by Seth. "Whatcha gonna do boy? Kill me? I know your legends. You can't touch me. I'm human, if you killed me the pack would kill you." I gasped in shocked and looked up at Seth to see if that was true. He clenched his jaw and stared at the man in front of him like bait.

When Cash let out a smug chuckle Seth jumped toward him. "SETH!" I yelled quickly and ran in front of him. Cash quit laughing and seemed a little more subdued but his face still held a smart ass smirk. "Seth look at me." Seth's arms were shaking and his face was red. He was way too close to phasing. "Seth please." I pleaded in a soft voice. Something seemed to snap within his body and he finally looked down at me, a single tear fell down my face and Seth flinched and stopped shaking.

He sent a menacing to Cash. "You're right I won't kill you." He said, he sounded annoyed by this. "But if you ever and I mean EVER touch her again I swear to god you will be in a hospital and wish you were dead. Quit following us you freak."

Cash seemed effectively chastised. He looked away from Seth but as Seth was pulling me away I glanced back at the man and I saw something slowly ease its way onto his countenance; a challenge. He smirked slowly at me and waved in an almost flirty way. I shuttered and looked back forward. Hopefully I wouldn't have to see him again anytime soon.

"Why didn't you yell for me right when you saw him?" Seth asked bitterly.

I frowned, "He's human Seth. Besides at first he didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me."

"But he did."

I flinched, "Not necessarily..."

"Are you serious right now?" Seth asked in a harsh voice. He clenched the steering wheel and glared at me. I fought the urge to sink down into the seat and hide from the world under his gaze. "That's all he wants! He's fucking stalking you!"

I clenched my teeth and glared back at Seth. "Don't yell at me!" I screamed in frustration. "You've never yelled at me! And I don't want you starting now!" I said annoyed.

Seth didn't bother apologizing he just stared at me a minute before looking back at the road. I growled in frustration and kicked the dash board then looked out the window, or anywhere in order to avoid his gaze.

* * *

When we pulled up the Emily's I didn't bother waiting for the truck to stop. I jumped out stomped inside. All of the wolves were here. It was an annual event in La Push to meet for a dinner on Sunday, and a bonfire on Thursday. I figured that out within the first week of "living" here.

I grinned when I saw Leah, she was busy a lot and I hardly get to see here. She quickly became a sister to me, just like Claire quickly became my best friend.

"I missed you like crazy."

"Of course you did." Leah scoffed.

I rolled my eyes, typical Leah. I found myself falling into helping the girls cook, it seemed to be a love of every single wolf girl. When we announced that we were moving to La push there had been many screams, a few tears even, and a lot of wolf howls that night.

Suddenly little Matt Ateara came running in, he looked at me with a grin. "Hey Aunt Sadie!" He said, using the term of endearment all the pack kids had developed.

I smiled and washed my hands off then knelt in front of him, "Hi mattie! How was your day at school?" This became a routine for us every day, since we were living with Claire and Quil. I would ask how school went then Matt would glare and tell me that it wasn't fair that I was out and he wasn't, tribal school didn't let out for another two weeks.

Matt scowled up at me as predicated, I fought the urge to giggle at his innocent little angry face.

When we all sat down for lunch I looked around and frowned when I didn't see Seth, everyone seemed to be looking at me for an answer to where he was. I just looked down at my food and started eating, if he didn't want to eat that's his own problem! I don't care!

Later on in the day i found myself getting guiltier and guiltier Seth still hadn't returned, I looked out at all the wolves playing football and cringed, every time their bodies collided it sounded like thunder. Brady eventually left the game and came to plop down beside me, I looked at him sideways with a clearly questioning look. "What happened?"

I frowned, then went into a story about the day. I expected Brady to tell me that Seth was right and that I was dumb but surprisingly he didn't. "He only wants what's best for you Sades, keep that in mind." He murmured after I had put all my feelings out there on the line. It actually did help to get everything off my chest it made me think. Brady ran back to the game and I looked around at everyone else, if they heard what we said they sure didn't show it.

I sighed and found myself wandering toward the woods. I sneaked with precision, I knew if the guys saw me they would make me stop. I got a good little ways in the forest before I began shouting Seth's name. Within seconds a sandy colored wolf was in front of me, Seth growled slightly but I didn't back down, I just stared at him a minute. The wolf trotted away and seconds later Seth came into view.

"You know I don't like you going in the woods alone," He said sternly, as he leaned back into the tree and crossed his arms.

"But I'm not alone," I smirked.

Seth smiled softly and motioned for me to come to him, I did. I snuggled myself to his chest while he rested his head on top of mine eventually he pulled back and looked at me with a blank face, he was thinking.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. I looked at him shocked. When he saw my expression he smirked. "Don't get too excited, I'm not sorry for protecting you. And I'm not sorry for being mad, but I am sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." I said automatically.

Seth gave me a stern look. "Sadie." He said with purpose. I looked away, "I don't ever want you to feel like I'm bullying you to get my point across. If I'm mad I don't want to say something I'll regret."

I sighed and finally gave up being stubborn, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be so stubborn. I know I should have yelled for you... To be honest I just wanted to see what he had to say."

Seth nodded. "Next time please just ask for help."

I nodded and smiled at him. "I will I promise."

Seth almost sighed in relief I giggled at him. "So did he say anything worth your time?" He asked as he sat back on a very large tree, it was flat and almost looked like a chair. He pulled me to him and I fell into his lap with ease.

I rolled my eyes, "Not really. He basically told me the same thing as last time. To stay away from you and the wolves it and I quote ruined our family." I said adding little air quotation marks around the words.

Seth sighed, "I wish I knew what happened so I could fix it."

I wrapped my arms around his neck tighter, "Seth I don't think it would help. He seems to have a lot of pent up anger, nothing we can say or do would change that."

Seth nodded annoyed. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too."

He leaned into me and slowly tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear as he stared at me, I sucked in a breath. He shifted me so I was straddling him and brought me closer to him then slowly kissed my lips.

I grinned and gently rocked against him as I ran my fingers through his hair, he moaned in content and stood with me in his arms and pushed me against a tree to add support, then held me to him without any room between us. I leaned down and kissed his him with passion and fury.

I rocked my body against his, a moan escaped his lips as I grinded myself into him, I grinned in satisfaction. Suddenly I fell to my feet, I wasn't prepared and my knees nearly buckled but he caught me and stood me upright.

Seth grabbed my chin and roughly shoved his lips to mine, he bit my lip harshly and I moaned. When he heard it I felt him smirk, he then attempted to lift my dress over my head but I stopped him. "Woah there big boy what do you think you're doing?"

Seth looked at me with wide eyes and pouted. "Sadie! We aren't exactly on first base anymore. I wanted a little action with my girl."

I smirked at him. "That's too bad Sethy. We are in the middle of the woods! I'm not doing it out here! What do you think this is a movie?"

Seth pouted, "Sadie! What do you think could happen? Bambi interrupt us?"

"Aw," I teased and laid my chin on his chest with wide eyes as I stared at him. "Is someone sexually frustrated?"

Seth watched me with a lustful stare for a minute before he threw his head back and groaned in agony, "We need our own place. We're getting our own place today." He said in almost disgust.

"Maybe I've changed and want to wait until marriage to have sex again." I said seriously. Seth's eyes widened and he looked at me with a mask of absolute horror, I burst out laughing.

"I thought you were serious, don't do that!" Seth whined and I snorted.

"Nah, you're too sexy to resist, I can't wait."

Seth grinned and leaned in to kiss me, "Then let me take you now," He growled and tried to kiss me but I turned my cheek and escaped from out from underneath him.

"So now I can't even kiss you!?"

"Wouldn't want to give you any temptation." I smirked.

Seth frowned and started walking back toward Sam and Emily's. "Wouldn't want to give you any temptation," he mocked under his breath. I laughed out loud. When I didn't move to follow him he finally turned back to look at me, "Are you coming or what?"

I smirked, "Oh but Sethy," I cried dramatically. I leaned back against the tree as if I were faint, "I'm just so tired I already walked all the way out here. I don't think I can walk all the way back." I said in an overly dramatic voice, I was trying to imitate what I would imagine Juliet would sound like, but instead it came out almost British and extremely whiny.

"Then how are you going to get home!?" Seth asked playfully.

"Setttthy," I whined and leaned back in the tree.

Seth smirked kindly and came back to my side then turned around so I could hop on his back. I stood up on the giant log then jumped onto him and held on for dear life with my hands and legs, he supported my legs and pulled me closer to his back.

When Seth started walking I leaned my head down and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Sethy. I love you so much." I said, he knew that I was thanking him for much more than this piggy back ride.

"Anything for my love," He whispered back to me, I grinned and tucked my head into his shoulder as we walked through the woods. When the sun started going down I felt myself drifting off to sleep. "I gotcha Sades." Seth said, as I guess a way to let me know that it was okay to fall asleep. I nodded slightly and let myself drift off to the soft sway of his body as he carried me back home, to La Push, where we belong.

* * *

**Please give me a little support to continue on, and REVIEW :)**

**doyalikeit?**

**Review Replies: VampiresandLiars thanks doll! It's true they need to back off! Grrrr**

**HollyJay (Guest) Of course daddyish is a word! lollol! But me too it's so cute. Thanks :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Rogue Vamps

**Can I please get a lot of reviews this chapter guys? Only one review last chapter I really need some inspiration!**

**Plus, I'm only seven away from 100 reviews!**

**Chapter 16: Rogue Vamps**

* * *

Seth and I finally found a house. We didn't exactly go like most unmarried young couples either, we figured if we were going to buy a house it might as well be our forever home. Our house is two stories with a basement.

The main floor is made up of our bedroom, an office, ding room, the living room, and a large kitchen. The living room is probably my favorite of all the rooms, it has wide windows that line the entire front wall and show the front balcony which you can get out onto from the glass door, it overlooks the mountains and forest.

The house is set three miles back on a gravel road, before you reach it. Seth and I figure we need our privacy where we don't have to worry about pesky neighbors, or interrupting friends. Hell if we want to have sex in the middle of the living room with all the windows open that's fine.

Downstairs, a guest room, bathroom, a game room, and the laundry. The doors from down there open up to an underground pool, and finally upstairs there are three more bedrooms.

As you can imagine this house took most of our savings, that brings me to another new change in our lives. Seth decided he needed a real job, so when Jacob offered him in on a partnership to run a car manufacturing company he was all in. Right now it's all a big investment, if they succeed with their first pitch they could go pretty big, but if not, well let's just say Seth and I will be working off the money for a long time. A big risk, but I'm pretty confident in my guy to come through.

That being said he's been quite distracted lately. He's made plenty of time for me, but his mind has obviously been on bigger things at the minute. So when I started throwing up, I hid it well and he didn't notice. Every time I'm sick I make sure to brush my teeth, and clean up the bathroom. Last night I finally took my temperature and I have a fever too.

"Hey babe, I have to go patrol," Seth announced as he walked in the room without a shirt and his cargo shorts, his usual attire. I sat up and gave him the best smile my body would allow, he frowned at me and walked to my side to kiss my forehead, when he pulled back he moved a hand to my forehead in question. "Woah baby you're burning up, and you look extremely pale are you okay?"

I gave him my best reassuring smile. "Sethy I'm fine. I think I might be coming down with a little cold or something really I'm fine, you're going to be late you should go."

Seth frowned. "I can get someone to cover my shift and,"

I interrupted him and put my finger to his lips so he would stop talking. "Seth Clearwater you're not making some other guy work for you just because your girlfriend is sick." I protested with as much authority as I could muster.

Seth chuckled, his eyes danced with humor as he searched my face. "Honey, I can do whatever I want, that's the beauty of being beta."

I rolled my eyes, "Seth. Get out of here. Go run around in the woods, be a wolf and do whatever it is you do." I waved my hand around a little flustered with thought of wolfy Seth ripping apart vampires.

"Yes, Ma'am." He smirked, he gently took my face in his hand and kissed my lips quickly before looking into my eyes. "Get some rest okay? I'll bring home some soup later don't worry about supper I got it."

"But Seth I already," I started, but he put his fingers over my lips like I had earlier.

"Sadie," he gave me an exasperated stern look.

I frowned and laid back into the couch, he seemed satisfied with that and went for the door. "Over protective, bossy, Jackass." I mumbled under my breath.

Seth turned around and grinned at me, "Heard that." He laughed. I frowned deeper and crossed my arms as he continued to stare at me, "Awe you're so cute when you pout like that." He smirked, making an exaggerated pout with his lips to mock mine.

I didn't answer, I just rolled my eyes and watched as he walked out the front door and into the woods. "Jack ass," I mumbled again, to my surprise he turned around from the woods edge and sent me a wink before stripping naked, he let me get an eyeful for a second before running into the woods. My jaw fell open as I continued to stare after him. I couldn't help myself then and giggled shaking my head slightly.

Very reluctantly I complied with Seth's wishes and didn't move from the couch. I watched a few episodes of Ellen. As the sun fell behind the skyline I slowly felt myself drifting off to sleep, I fluttered my eyes open a few times, refusing to let sleep take over at only seven O'clock but slowly sleep won, and I found myself in a deep sleep.

"Sadie!" A voice screeched. I jumped out of my skin and lurched forward on the couch, nearly falling off. Zac, one of the new wolves came running in the house, his eyes were wide and he looked frazzled. His eyes brushed over my body and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable that I wasn't wearing a bra. Zac must have noticed too, because he blushed bright red and looked away from me. Poor kid.

"Is there something you need Zac," I gasped out, wrapping the blanket around myself.

Zac refused to meet my eyes and looked anywhere else other than at me as he spoke, "Yeah there are some vampires passing through. I'm under strict orders to get you straight to Sam and Emily's." He chocked.

My heart rate picked up as I stared at Zac, "Is everyone okay?"

Zac nodded his head, "Right now everyone's fine, Sadie please hurry if I don't get you there as soon as possible Jake will have my head." I nodded despite of myself and ran to my bed room to change. The words "right now" continuously ran through my head, did that mean everyone wouldn't be okay in the end?

When I emerged Zac ushered me out and took the keys, he drove pretty fast, I don't know how fast but I know it was definitely emergency level, and I'm used to Seth who goes eighty all the time! "Hey about earlier Zac, don't worry about it okay? It was my fault I should have had more clothes on."

Zac blushed again and gripped the steering wheel, "Thanks Sades, but I don't think Seth will see it that way." He frowned, ah I get it what fourteen year old wouldn't be afraid of Seth?

"I won't tell him Zac," I smiled.

"Pack mind."

"Oh... Well don't you worry about it. I'll handle Seth, you tell me if he gives you a hard time alright?" Zac looked over at me in appreciation and nodded rapidly.

When we pulled up to Emily's I was ushered in the house pretty fast, everyone else was already here. It was deadly silent when I walked in, my breath caught in my throat as I caught all the girls holding their crying children in their laps. That's when it hit me, this isn't just about Seth running off in the middle of the night for a job, this is serious and he's out there risking his life right now for all of us.

When I caught sight of little Livy my heart nearly tore in half, she was sitting in Nessie's lap with Nessie's girls and they were all crying. I walked over to her and gently stroked her tangled hair, Nessie looked up at me with a sad smile and nodded for me to take her. Livy readily crawled into my outstretched arms and laid her head on my shoulder as she sniffled. Her only family was out there, her daddy, her protector.

"Hey Livy," I whispered, deciding then that I needed to be the strong one. I fully came expecting to fall apart in the house but I can't do that to these kids.

Livy looked up at me, I wiped her tears away as I looked into her eyes. "Yeah," her voice cracked.

"You want me to tell you a story?" I asked, she nodded. Suddenly a huge strike of lightening sounded from outside, all the kids jumped and let out cries of horror as they hid behind the nearest adult. "Hey all pack kids!" I yelled with fake enthusiasm, luckily they couldn't sense it. "Story time with Aunt Sadie all of you cuties get over here!"

Kids came running from all directions as they plopped in front of me on the floor, I sat down with Livy in my lap still and looked at them. "Okay I'm going to tell you a story about a prince and a princess."

Walker Lahote voiced his disgust, "Will there at least be bad guys?"

I looked at him with amused eyes. "Well of course!"

"And Romance?" Ava Cameron, asked. I smirked and nodded at that, the girl is nine going on sixteen, Jared hates it.

"So the story starts out in a castle of course, the princess couldn't open up her jewelry box, so the prince had to help her. But at the time the princess thought she loved another man, he wasn't a prince, he was just a thief and a cheater! But the princess didn't know that…" I basically retold Seth and I's story, all the kids listened with intensity. I even noticed some of the girls leaning in at parts.

One by one the kids fell asleep, until finally they were all asleep to the soft sound of the thundering in the background. I stood up gently and laid Livy up on the couch, I tucked a loose hair behind her ear and tried to pry her fingers from my arm but she wouldn't let me go, suddenly her eyes opened and she looked at me groggily, "Aunt Sadie?"

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Do the Prince and the Princess live happily ever after," My stomach dropped as I thought about Seth, and what he's doing right now.

"I sure hope so sweetie," I whispered back, Livy frowned soft but didn't get in any further questioning as her eyes slowly drifted off into a pleasant slumber.

I walked into the kitchen and studied all of the pack girls, they seemed much steadier than they did hours previous. A smell assaulted my nose and I paled and plugged it as fast as I could. "What is that?" I nearly gagged.

Emily frowned, "its just spaghetti Sadie." I wanted to apologize for my rudeness, but I couldn't my stomach reacted faster than my brain did and I grabbed the nearest bowl and puked my guts up into it.

I felt someone hold back my hair and no one protested, not even Emily as I used her bowl to puke into. When I was finally finished I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, "I'm so sorry Emily! That's never happened to me before! I don't know what I was thinking I just didn't want to get sick on your floor and…"

"Shhh," Emily wrapped her arms around me. "It's fine sweetie, it's just a bowl."

Claire, my newest and closest friend looked over at me, "Are you sure it's just a cold Sadie?"

"I'm not sure maybe it's the flu…."

All the girls looked at each other and all put in a word of advice as they examined, when Zac came In and told everyone that the guys were all coming home and that they were all fine, we all waked the kids up and waited in the front yard for our guys. When they emerged they were all loud, and boisterous. I frowned as Seth came to me and wrapped his arms around me, he sighed when he finally had me in his arms.

When he looked at me he frowned, "What's wrong Sadie? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am happy to see you, you idiot!"

Seth flinched, "Woah… did I do something sweetie because…"

"Ugh!" I yelled in annoyance, a couple of the guys looked at me in shock, they were all hugging their imprints and making out in front of everyone and here I was mad at Seth.

My head stared pounding as I stared up into his big brown eyes, "Oh Sethy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be so rude to you," I mumbled as tears welled up in my eyes, "I just… I was so worried all night and you guys came out so happy, and I just don't know what's wrong with me and now my head is hurting so bad and Seth." I choked.

"Sadie!" Seth said in shock as he listened to me ramble, "Sades, it was a pretty routine event, a few newborn vamps that didn't know what they were getting themselves into, we're all fine." He suddenly stopped talking and furrowed his brows at me, "Baby are you okay? You don't look so good." My vision blurred slightly as I stared at him.

I faintly heard someone yell my name as my knees gave out and I fell into Seth's arms. "Don't feel so good, what's wrong with me Sethyyy," I slurred as the world slowly drifted away from me.

* * *

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH SADIE? ANY IDEAS!? Review, fav, and follow thanxxxx**

**Thanks VampiresAndLiars for reviewing :)**


	17. Chapter 17: My Love, My Loss

**Wooohoo, finally 100 reviews.**

**Sorry I've been gone so long, I have four weeks of school left and one week until PROM! Things are truly insane.**

**Chapter 17: My love, My Loss.**

**Seth's POV**

* * *

I stuck out my arms and caught sadie, directing the back of her head toward my body so it didn't go crashing down against the hard ground. "Sadie!" I yelled urgently, everyone around me went silent as I brought her tiny body to my own. I gently patted her cheek and shook her, "Baby wake up!" I felt myself growing more panicked by the minute as her eyes stayed close. She was completely limp in my arms.

"Seth I'm calling an Ambulance!" I heard someone mutter off to my side. I shook my head firmly.

"Seth... Buddy we need to her her to a hospital." I heard my patronizing alpha say off to my right. I turned my gaze to his fiercely, "I can get her there faster than an ambulance." I muttered in protest and hiked my love up into my arms, she didn't so much as stir. Everyone slowly shifted toward us and something within myself took over, an animalistic growl escaped my lips as I glared at anyone that dare come closer to her.

Deep down I knew I trusted them, but something was more urgent right now. Anyone willing to come near my imprint would be in for a world of hurt.

"I got this." I said sharply. I once again bounced her up into my arms. "I got you baby." I said to her sleeping form. I couldn't let my anxiousness take over at the moment.

I took off through the woods as fast as my human legs would take me, at one point I had to stop to shift Sadie so her head was resting on my shoulder, much like a parent would carry their child.

I'm pretty certain I made it to the hospital in record timing. I'm glad I didn't drive. I would have ran anyone off the road at this point. When I entered the hospital I yelled out for help. A middle aged woman ran to my side. "What happened?"

"I... I don't know, she just passed out." I stuttered out. Suddenly a gurney came out and Sadie was ripped from my arms.

"Name?"

"It's Sadie... Sadie James."

I went to follow after the people that desperately took the love of my life down the hall. The lady stood in front of me and pushed against my chest. I could have ripped through her if I truly wanted to, and trust me the thoughts in my head were red.

"And you are?"

I narrowed my eyes at the woman. "IM SETH CLEARWATER, is now really the time for fucking introductions?"

The lady glared at me, "Your relation?"

I forced myself a little further down the hall taking the lady with me as I went, "I'm her boyfriend."

The lady looked at me with an apologetic look. "Darling, I'm sorry family only."

A pit formed in my stomach as I stared at the woman. "What?"

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"No you're not sorry! If you were sorry you would let me see her! That is the love of my life in there! You don't understand! She's my everything."

The lady looked pained as she affectionately patted my shoulder. "Darling you're young I'm sure it's not all that."

I growled low in my throat and she jumped back, startled. "We live together, doesn't that count for something?"

The lady seemed over being nice to me, she fixed me with a glare, I faintly noticed the rest of my family standing off a ways behind us. "Not in the laws of Washington, Mr. Clearwater. Now please take a seat in the waiting room like every other over protective friend in the hospital."

I growled again, this time much more fierce. I intended in every way to break through the woman, but Jake grabbed my arm and restrained me before I could. "Seth, calm down. You aren't any good to Sadie in a jail cell."

I gave the woman a long suffering look before nodding curtly in Jacobs's direction and reluctantly following after him. When I sat down. I quickly realized that wasn't an option and nervously paced around the room. Time went by slowly, the clock on the wall ticked by, and seconds felt like hours.

After a while my family slowly bid their goodbyes and all but Jacob, and Claire left. Everyone had their own problems to attend to, and I was sort of thankful for that, their nervous antics only fueled my own.

"Where is my daughter?" A harsh high pitched woman screeched.

"Oh no." I nearly whined, my hands fell into my lap.

Joy and Chris James found their way toward me, they both looked fierce. "What did you do to my daughter!?" Joy spat.

"Me?" I asked shocked.

Chris let his anger take over and yanked me up from the uncomfortable hospital chair. He slammed me back against the wall with his arm across my neck. Jacob moved closer to us but I let him know with my eyes not to intervene, it would only make things worse. "Mr. And Mrs. James I can assure you I did nothing. I'm worry out of my mind about her, probably more than you two are." I stated boldly.

Joy smiled grimly at me and threw herself down into a chair, "My apologies Seth. I'm only worried about my baby."

I nodded slightly. Chris relaxed against me and slowly let me go. He didn't offer an ounce of apology though, he only glared at me with hatred and took a much gentler seat next to his wife.

"Seth Clearwater?" A voice asked. I forced my way through the people in the lobby and stared at the man who called my name. Sadie's parents followed closely behind while Jake and Claire lingered and listened from a distance. He smiled at me, "Ms. James is awake and well. She is only asking for you. My apologies for earlier, you have been added to the family list. You're also welcome to leave whenever she's ready"

"Why? He isn't family." Chris James spat, his eyes were icy and cold.

The doctor frowned at him. "Sir, your daughter is a grown woman, and she is living with this young man... And do to other circumstances that I cannot discuss with you, she has requested that he be listed as family."

"What do you mean you can't discuss it! That's my daughter!"

I interrupted before the doctor could address Chris. "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded. "Room 221."

I faintly heard the couple that raised Sadie attempt to convince the doctor but much like they had me earlier, they restrained them.

I walked as fast as humanely conceivable up the hospital stairs and into the room. I could hear Sadie's heartbeat throughout the hall, until I finally walked in and saw her face. I stopped short and swallowed the lump in my throat as I stared at her. She looked rough, and it was obvious that she had been crying.

I didn't say anything, I simply made my way to her side and crawled in the bed beside her. She sniffled and moved over, then rested her head against my chest. I stroked her long hair.

"I'm pregnant." She finally announced. Her eyes held sadness.

I frowned, "I know."

Her head snapped back to meet my eyes and she gave me a seething glare. "What?"

"Sadie when a girl is pregnant we can tell. Their scent is different. I've had my suspicion lately, but today the pack confirmed it. They knew, they just didn't feel like it was their place to say. I'm sorry I would have said something earlier, are you upset?"

Sadie looked at me with pure anger, "YES I'M UPSET. Seth! We aren't ready for a baby. I'm eighteen, I can barely take care of myself much less a tiny defenseless baby. And my crazy psychotic uncle is out there pretty much coming up with a plan to kill all of you! How the hell am I supposed to be happy?"

I flinched at her words. "Sadie... I just thought, Sades we can do this. I know we can. We can protect our baby. We have to."

She shook her head as tears flowed down her cheeks. "That's where you're wrong Seth. We can't do this. I can't do this."

She stood from the bed and went to change back into her regular attire. I involuntarily swallowed again as I watched her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

She slowly turned her head to look at me. "This is all so fast Seth. Everything just keeps happening so suddenly." She shook her head pathetically and looked at the ground.

I made my way to her side and pulled her into my arms. "We can do this." I said with determination.

She shook her head as she stared at me. "No Seth. YOU can do this. I can't. I'm not ready to be someone's mommy."

"Yes you are. You're strong enough." I started to get angry. "What do you propose otherwise Sadie? That we give our child up for adoption? Let them potentially phase one day, and let the whole world know?"

Sadie looked away from me and wrapped her arms around herself. "You know there are other options Seth." She said so quietly if I were human I wouldn't have been able to hear.

My eyes widened and I slammed my fist against the wall, causing her to jump from shock. "Abortion?" I asked with steel in my voice. She nodded slightly and looked away. "That baby is mine too! You can't just decide to kill it! You can't do that!"

Sadie narrowed her eyes at me. "Actually the state of Washington says I can."

"I won't let you." I shook my head.

Sadie growled in frustration and turned to look at me. "And what do you propose then Seth? That you force me to have a child I don't want! That I'm stuck in little La Push Washington, with a child that I hate!?"

"You can't mean that." I said as my heart broke. "I thought you wanted to live here... It was your choice."

Sadie buttoned her shirt put her bag on her shoulder and glared at me. "THAT'S EXACTLY IT! IM EIGHTEEN! I DONT KNOW WHAT I WANT SETH!"

I gritted my teeth and stared at the stranger in front of me. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with me." I said icily.

Sadie gasped and stumbled backwards like I had slapped her across the face. She bit her lip and didn't bother hiding the tears that fell down her cheeks. "I can't believe you just said that to me." She shook her head.

I watched as she slipped out of the hospital room, I followed her out and yelled down the hall before she could disappear around the corner. "Where the hell are you going to go Sadie!? You live with me."

She turned around sharply. "I'm... Just going."

She slipped behind the corner and I stood in the middle of the hospital contemplating what she said. When I realized she was leaving I ran down the hall yelling apologies to the nurses as I nearly knocked them down. I watched the elevator doors close behind her and cursed under my breath. I took the fire exit stairs and ran down the steps as fast as I could, when I got to the lobby I saw her walking out, Sara and Adam were waiting for her. "Sadie!" I yelled as she stepped out into the pouring rain.

She stopped and turned to look at me I ran out into the rain and stood close. "How did this get so messed up Sades? Just yesterday we were madly in love."

Sadie shook her head sadly at me, "I'm still madly in love with you Seth."

"Then don't leave." I said desperately.

"I have to."

"Why?"

"This baby is exactly what we needed Seth. We were living a fairytale. People don't just meet the loves of their life in high school that doesn't happen. We needed a reality check, and we got one. It's okay." She yelled over the pouring rain.

"No it's not okay! Sadie you can't leave me, I love you."

She choked on her tears and smiled at me. "I love you too Sethy, and that's exactly why I have to leave. You're literally better off without me. My uncle will leave both of us alone."

"I don't care about your uncle, Sadie! I can handle it! I can fix all of this."

"Oh Seth." Sadie mumbled and wiped her hand down my cheek. She slowly made her way to my lips and kissed them. It wasn't romantic. It was a goodbye kiss. She pulled back and smiled numbly at me. "That's just it. You shouldn't have to fix everything. You'll be okay I promise."

"No I won't." I said honestly.

Sadie made her way to the car and climbed in the back seat. "You'll find a way, you always do." Then the door was closed behind her, I couldn't see through the tinted windows.

I tried to beat on the window but they didn't seem to care. The car pulled away with my love in the back.

I stayed up all night that night calling her. I thought for sure she would come back. Then weeks passed, then months, Every time I got the same reply. _"Hey! This is Sadie! Sorry I missed you! Hey Seth quit!"_ I smiled at the memory of me interrupting her message by kissing her neck. A giggled filled my ears. _"Anyway I'm busy bye!" _

I tried again, this time the first time in a week. It was month's since she left but I didn't get the same old message anymore this time it was different.

_"The person you're trying to reach no longer accesses this number. Thank you. Goodbye." _

And my heart dropped in my chest. She really did move on without me. Why can't I seem to move on without her?

* * *

**I seriously was listening to sad music, and got sad during this!**

**Review please!**

**THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED AND GOT ME TO 100 REVIEWS! No review replies this chapter, I wanted to take a second to thank everyone that has given me even an ounce of encouragement. It truly means the world. If you don't write you don't understand the impact someone's positive words can have. But I assure you, it's astounding. **


	18. Chapter 18: The Family Legacy

**So surprise update, for all of my wonderful readers. I would just like you to know that I have been dreaming about this moment for awhile. Cash's purpose in my story is about to be revealed... Are you ready? I know I am.**

**Chapter 18: The Family legacy**

**(Seth's POV)**

* * *

I was sound asleep, drooling. I patrolled the last four nights and constant research to find Sadie was driving me into the ground by day. So when my phone started ringing I nearly threw it across the room, it was most likely Emily, calling in to check in on me for the thousandth time.

"What?" I snarled when I finally answered the continuous ringing. Twelve months without the love of your life will do that to you. A full year of being miserable.

"Seth?" a frantic voice said.

I shot out of the bed like a gunshot, sitting straight up. "Sadie?" I asked slowly.

"Yes it's me darling, listen you have to listen okay?" I nodded, and grunted. "Seth he's got me."

My stomach dropped into my stomach as I looked at my phone, what the hell?! "Who Sadie, Who's got you?"

And as if she could hear the repetitiveness of my thoughts, my worst nightmare, she said it, "Cash."

I growled into the phone and cried out in agony ripping the sheets off our bed in a second. "Sadie sweetie, I've been looking all over for you since the second you left, no wonder I couldn't find you. Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I, I don't know," Her beautiful voice stuttered. "Seth he's literally crazy…. He's like keeping me as his little pet… he calls me beautiful and Seth he."

"Did he fucking touch you?" I roared into the phone. My body was on fire and I could literally feel my heart fighting its way out of my chest.

"No, not yet Sethy but I think he plans on it. Baby you have to get me out of here, I can't do this much longer. I'm not healthy enough to breastfeed the baby…"

My heart came back together at her words, "You had our baby?" I asked in awe.

Sadie sniffled into the phone, "Yeah. I was coming back home Seth, it was a week later. I'm so sorry I left you like that and.."

"Shhhh baby," I sighed without hesitation into the phone. "I promise you, I'm going to get you and our baby out of there. Look around Sades, what do you see?"

I heard shuffling around and heavy breathing as she moved, "I," she stuttered, "I'm not sure Seth," She started to cry.

"it's okay Sadie, listen to me I need you to focus." I said sternly, even though it went against every bone in my body. "Look for anything, anything at all."

I once again heard the background noises as she shuffled, "Okay Seth there is an old church it looks to be abandoned. We're pretty far back in the woods." Suddenly she stopped talking, "Shit, they're coming back. Listen Sethy they have a few vampires with them. A male and a female." She muttered as fast as you could. "Sethy please come, Harry and I need you."

Then the line went dead

I stared hyperventilating. I have a son. Sadie didn't leave me, not really, she was kidnapped I've spent all this time merely calling her while she's been kidnapped, by her sadistic uncle.

Smash!

I saw red.

Everything around me was spinning and I was making everything turn upside down. I growled and ripped the dresser away from the wall

"Agh!" I yelled in agony. I ripped at the hair on my head and sank against the wall as tears fell freely down my face.

I was breathing heavy and everything seemed to be closing in on me. The next thing I knew I was a wolf. In my house. I ran frantically through the door and jumped off the balcony. My eyes searched in every direction as I thought frantically about where they could be. I leaned my head back and let a piercing howl escape my mouth, the next thing I knew I had twelve different voices invading my head, I didn't know what to say, and after they heard my thoughts, neither did they.

* * *

**(Sadie's POV)**

"Please don't hurt him." I begged frantically as my Uncle picked up Harry. Even Harry knew something was wrong, his ear splitting cry fell upon mostly deaf ears around the room. "Please just let me see him, please. He isn't happy, can't you see that?"

Cash looked furiously over at me, in two quickly strides he was at my side and slapped me across the face, I fell to the floor and cried out in pain. "Suddenly you want to be mommy of the year you little bitch? I think I remember you wanting to give him away. This is my son, not yours. I'm going to teach him to be a hunter, like the Mitchell's were supposed to be, that's before your pussy of a mother screwed it all up by dating one of the freaks."

My mind raced as I realized what this was about, but I knew I needed to distract him from the point. "Then why are you working with them. If you kill the supernatural, why are you working with vampires?" I muttered, sending a glance to the couple in the corner.

Cash chuckled as he bounced MY baby in his arms, "Insurance purposes sweetheart. You think I don't know about your little call earlier? It was all part of the plan. Did it all not seem a little too convenient that you haven't seen a phone in MONTH's, then we just leave one lying around? We kill off the wolves and Cullen's then I lead these newborns out of Forks and I win."

"But you're working with vampires! You're a hunter! That doesn't make any since!"

Cash put Harry back in his crib, I sighed slightly in relief, that is until he grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the wall. "WE PROTECT THE TRIBE. That's what hunters do. Our family has been doing it ever since the third wife, she died because of those stupid wolves!"

I flinched and glared at the man, "She died to PROTECT the wolves! She did it FOR the tribe!"

Cash let me down slightly and glared at me, "That's what they want you to think. Those wolves do nothing but bring trouble to us and to our tribe. Plenty of other humans live fine in the world, we would too. We don't need wolves to protect the tribe. The Mitchell family did that for years. That was until your mother had to go and fall in love with a wolf."

"My dad was a wolf?"

Cash rolled his eyes at me, "You really are dumb, Yes idiot. He was a Black after all."

My heart started racing again, "So why now? Why after all of these years are you just now deciding that the wolves need to die?"

Cash sent me the sinister smile I've come to associate with him. "You sweetheart. You're the key. You are not only in close with the wolves but also with the Cullen's. They will no doubt come out here to rescue the poor defenseless human, they won't expect it." He glanced over at the female in the corner, "And Aly over there is my secret weapon. She can manipulate gifts. She's doing it to Alice right now, showing her that they can save you no problem. They will walk into a trap." He moved back closer to me and rubbed my cheek, and moved his lips right next to my ear. I shuttered, "They will all die. Because of you."

I sucked in a breath and whimpered, Cash wasn't done though. He moved to the cradle and picked up Harry, "And we'll see where this little one's bloodlines lead. If he phases one day he will learn to hate wolves so much he will hate himself for being one. I won't even have to kill him. He will hate himself so much, he'll do the job for me."

"No!" I yelled in shock and lurched forward to grab my baby but the two vampires restrained me. "No please! You can't."

Cash's eyes hardened and he looked at me with no remorse as he held my baby against him. "Kill her." He said simply.

The two vampires looked at me with glee and yanked me back as I struggled. "No! Harry! Baby! Mommy's so sorry! I am so sorry baby!" I yelled. I attempted to kick and struggle against them, but I wasn't strong enough.

The male was about to take a bite but he pulled back when the girl moved and listened intently. "What, what is it?" Cash asked.

The girl looked over at him, her face held bewilderment as she started to answer. "It's definitely someone… Some human. A girl." She looked confused and shocked.

"Sadie!" We all heard.

And as if my world couldn't get any worse it just did. Sara.

Cash's face broke into a grin, "Well… An unexpected surprise. I'm sure we can find some use for this one… After all she isn't related to me." He was grinned with lust.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and started screaming, "Sara! Run! Sara!"

Cash glared at me then looked at the vampires. "Get her." He said simply, and they were out the door.

In two quick strides he was in front of me, then came the punch, and finally all I saw was black. But this time, Seth wasn't there to catch me.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW. I've written over 42,000 words surely you can write 4.**_

**sorry it's short more to come I promise Loves. **

**REVIEW REPLIES TO CHAPTER 18:**

**VAMPIRESANDLIARS lollol, soo soo trueee!**

**Sonja (guest) She just freaked, I hope you can think better of her now. She didn't mean it, she just snapped!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Flood of Tears

**Happy Mother's day. I don't know If any mothers read this story, if you are a mother let me know! I'm curious.**

**Chapter 19: A flood Of Tears**

* * *

I looked down at my beautiful baby boy in my arms and couldn't help but usher away a few stray tears that fell, he's so beautiful. At four months he's starting to gain some of his features, he's becoming his own person. His hair is dark of course, and curly. He came out with a lot of hair, He looks just like Seth.

His ears curve perfectly to his head, just like Seth's.

His lips are full, and prominent, just like Seth's

He did gain my nose though, a cute little button, but otherwise he's all Seth. Although he did gain something of his own, bright green eyes. Seth and I's are both brown, and boring in comparison to Harry's green ones that compliment his dark complexion nicely.

Cash left in a frenzy days ago, and that made me super relieved at the time but now, I'm just scared. It's been days, the battle was days ago. How is everyone, how come no one has come for us yet?

"Mommy's sorry she's crying Harry. I just miss daddy." Harry looked up at me curiously as I spoke, I knew he couldn't understand me, but somehow it felt right talking to him. I rocked him back in forth in my arms as I spoke, "I'm so sorry baby boy, you should be at home with your millions of family members spoiling you." I giggled softly at that fact, and sniffled against my will.

My face turned grim as I stared into his big green eyes. "I screwed it up Harry. People might die because of mommy and that isn't right. I've failed you since the moment you were born." I sucked in a breath as I stared at my baby and wiped away some tears. "But daddies going to save us. Your daddy is a hero Harry, he's our protector. He wouldn't let anything happen to us, and I promise you, soon you will never have to see that mean man Cash again."

Harry's eyes started drifted asleep as I spoke, "Oh you're tired aren't you. Don't worry I got the perfect lullaby."

Sleepyhead, close your eyes.

Mother's right here beside you.

I'll protect you from harm,

You will wake in my arms.

Guardian angels are near,

So sleep on, with no fear.

When I finished he was out. I smiled at his sleeping form and took him to the bed he had been sleeping on beside me for months. I sighed inwardly when I realized he was asleep. It was good for him, but bad for me. Every time he fell asleep my mind would wonder to terrible things. I can't even sleep because the dreams that haunt me keep me awake. Half the time I end up drifting to sleep sitting up, then I wake a couple hours later screaming myself awake, of course this scares the hell out of Harry and it is almost impossible to get him back to sleep. I've not only robbed him of a crib, a father, a family; I've also robbed him of safety and stability.

A few hours passed slowly. I made my way into a corner of the room and fell against the wall, wrapping my arms around my legs and making myself small. The last day Cash was here drifted throughout my mind.

_Harry was crying uncontrollably, he knew something was wrong. The men and vampires got word of the Cullen's and wolves coming and all hell broke loose. They were all training and preparing and I merely became the human in the corner with the annoying crying child. Every single person that came through the room asked if they could kill me. _

_Sara endured it with me, they treated her like something different though, something they could control. Luckily because of all the chaos Cash had forgotten his lust for her, and let us be. That is until he heard the fight got rough. _

_That morning he had someone reporting back to him about what was happening, and Sara and I had to fight to keep from rejoicing when we heard the Cullen's and Wolves were very much winning, that's when everything went bad._

_"__We have to get out of here sir." The annoying blonde vampire I had grown to hate said. She glanced at us slightly, indicating that he should do something with us. _

_"__SHUT IT UP!" He suddenly yelled in frustration, then threw a beer bottle at my head. This only made Harry's crying more intense. _

_He turned to me furiously, I hunched back against the wall and made myself as tiny as possible hugging Harry to me. He then seemed to sigh to himself and turned on the blonde vampire. "I can't do it anymore. That stupid fucking baby is driving me insane. I don't even give a shit anymore, I will find some kid off the street and teach them how to carry on the family business. That baby is literally going to make me off myself. Now I have an excuse not to deal with that shit. Take the blonde instead." He nodded toward Sara. "She'll be bate. Word is her mate is a vampire, they'll come for her." He grinned sinisterly._

_My heart rate quickened and I gripped her arm in my hand. "What about the other two," she glanced at me, not really in any particular fashion, more uncaring and bored. "Kill them?"_

_Cash glanced at me and held my gaze for a long time, "No." He eventually decided. "She's my baby sister's kid. I can't kill her, and neither can you."_

_The blonde seemed a little ticked by this fact, "ARE YOU TELLING ME WE WENT THORUGH ALL THIS SHIT ALL FOR YOU, TO NOT EVEN WANT HER DEAD?!"_

_Cash rolled his eyes and rubbed her chin. "Sweetie. I'm smart. Smart people think with their heads, not their hearts. I only needed her as bate. She was literally an easy target and I took it. But now her friend can do the exact same deed." He held my gaze for a long time, "Besides, she looks just like her momma. That would be like watching my baby sister die all over again. I was only going to kill her if it was a choice." He shrugged as if it was simple, then walked for the door. _

_"__Wait!" The blonde called after him, "What are you talking about you crazy old man? What choice?!"_

_Cash looked back at her with scrunched eyebrows, "Well isn't it obvious?"_

_She shrugged._

_He smiled, "If it came down to a CHOICE of me or her, I would choose me." He glanced at me one final time, "Even if that meant killing her." He paused again to look at the blonde. "I will always choose me."_

_Then everything moved in fast motion, the couple that remained packed up and followed Cash out of the house, the man returned and grabbed Sara roughly from the floor. "NOOO!" I screeched and lurched forward to try to grab her._

_"__Sadie don't." Sara said in a stern tone, "It isn't worth you, or Harry getting hurt. They are going to take me one way or the other and I'd prefer you not hurt."_

_"__But, Sara." I stumbled forward. _

_Sara's eyes welled up with tears and she moved forward to kiss Harry's forehead, luckily the vampire let her with no struggle. "You grow up strong. Just like your momma, baby boy. Your Auntie Sara loves you with all her heart."_

_She looked at me and smiled, she held out her pinky and I took it with my own and did our little handshake we did as kids. "You marry Seth, you hear me? And you have like ten billion kids. I love you Sades, Seth too."_

_"__I love you too Sara, so much."_

_That sounded far too much like a final goodbye speech, and I was ready to promise that I would find her but they were gone in an instant. Vampire speed took all four of them away, and suddenly I was alone with Harry in the middle of the woods. While once again someone else was playing the victim because of me. _

I fluttered my eyes open, someone was barging on the window to get it open because the door was locked by a giant wooden lock. Thank you Cash.

I ran to the bed and grabbed Harry off of it, and held him too me as I waited for the person to break through. My heartbeat was out of control as they continuously dug to get through. I slid into the hole between the bed and the wall and tried unsuccessfully to hide. Finally the person had broken thorough and was in the room. I held my breath and sat as still as possible, praying that Harry wouldn't cry.

"Sadie?" A familiar voice asked.

I gasped and lurched up from the floor with Harry in my arms, there stood Zac. The little baby wolf that always seems to have my back in situations like this. At least this time I had a bra on. I flew at him and hugged him as tight as I could, praying that this was real and not a dream.

"Shhhh Sades, it's okay. You're okay." He comforted as I held on for dear life, relief flooded me as I realized that he was indeed right in front of me.

"Where's Seth why isn't he here? Is everyone okay? What's happening?" I chocked over emotions.

Zac smiled grimly, "Seth is fine. He had to stay back to help finish off one last straggler, he being the beta and all. He knew you were okay though. He's such a mess right now Sades, I'm not gonna lie." He frowned.

I frowned too, Seth hurting only made my heart pang tenfold. "But he'll be as good as new when he sees you two, speaking of that let me see my nephew."

I grinned for the first time in months, and pulled back away from him to show him little Harry. Zac's smile widened as he took in my child, "Don't take this the wrong way or anything but he looks just like Seth."

I laughed out loud, and smiled. "Wouldn't want it any other way."

Zac nodded and led me outside, before he could turn though I called out to him, "Zac?"

"Yeah what's wrong?" He asked frantically, sticking his head back from behind the tree.

"Just wanted to say, Thank You. Seriously, thank you. I was almost at my breaking point."

Zac gave me a tight smile and nod before running behind the tree and coming back as a wolf.

The ride to the meadow was anxious. Harry seemed very comfortable in Zac's fur. He kept giggling and picking at it with his hands. I smiled each time he did it and even felt Zac raise his head, I guess he was smiling too. The ride was anxious because I realized I would see Seth again for the first time in a year. I could feel my heart literally tugging me to the meadow.

I could feel him. It was weird to feel that intensity. It was like an invisible rubber band pulling me toward him. And I think if I went in the other direction it would snap me back.

Eventually we ended up at the meadow I nearly tripped off Zac's back to get to Seth. As if it were slow motion he turned around to face me, his face broke into a brilliant grin and he ran for me, or for us as I had Harry in my arms. He got to me and picked me up, careful not to jostle the baby. I couldn't control the continuous flow of tears that fell from my eyes. I didn't even notice the many other wolves lining the area, I could only see Seth.

I pulled away and looked at him, he was crying too. "God I love you, I love you so much. Please never do this to me again."

"I PROMISE you Seth I will never ever, leave you again. I love you too, I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh, don't apologize you've been through enough baby." He leaned his forehead against mine and went to kiss me, when his lips had barely met mine Harry's coo broke us apart.

"Oh! Can't forget about you, can I little man?" Seth grinned with teary eyes as he looked at our child. "Wow first time you see your dad and I'm crying like a little girl." I heard many wolf chuckles at that, and I grinned too.

Seth glanced at me then at Harry, I nodded in encouragement and gently laid our son in his arms. Seth naturally took him in and cradled him to his chest. Harry looked at his father with curious eyes, and smiled, he actually smiled! "Seth Clearwater, meet your son. Harry Joshua Clearwater."

Seth smiled brightly at me and tugged me to his side, he pulled my head in and kissed my forehead then let me rest against one side while he held Harry in the other. It felt so natural, yet completely perfect. "I think he likes me," He suddenly announced as our son giggled freely in his arms.

"Of course he does, you're his daddy."

"Awe isn't that sweet," A sickly voice announced as Seth started to reply. I looked across the meadow and saw Cash being nudged out by Quil in wolf form, his little vampire pets had Sara in their arms. They were choking her. Seth let out a menacing growl and handed Harry back to me.

"Stay behind Zac." He said sharply, before walking a good distance forward and phasing on spot.

I glanced around for the first time and saw all the wolves, they all stood behind Seth and Jacob. Periodically between them stood a Cullen, even Nessie was here. But she was standing beside Zac along with Esme, they motioned for me to come back and I did and stood behind them all.

Sara whimpered as the male vampire tightened his hold on her. "If you let us go we will take the girl and you'll never see us again. Otherwise, little miss sunshine is getting turned." All the wolves let out furious growls. "See Wanda, Jimmy, I told you it would be wise taking this girl, they seem just as protective of her."

"You let her fucking go." Adam said, stepping forward in front of everyone. This was the first time I noticed he was here.

"Ah so you're her mate." Cash grinned, he was so cocky for a human.

Adam growled deeply and took another step forward. "If you hurt one hair on her head I will rip your throat out so fast you won't know what hit you."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

I shuttered and watched in horror as they continued to hold my best friend hostage, I handed Harry to Nessie, my hands were shaking too hard to hold him.

And once again things happened so fast, yet so slow.

The male vampire made a huge mistake, he slapped Sara. This sent Adam into a frenzy and he ran forward without thinking. "NOOO! ADDAAAM!" Alice shrieked in horror.

Then we all witnessed what she had seconds earlier. He ran forward and everyone moved but no one could react fast enough, the vampire dropped Sara roughly to the ground. "No Adam!" Sara's screech rang out across the meadow. Adam's eyes connected with Sara's for the last second before his head was ripped from his shoulders. "Nooooo!" Sara cried, and attempted to run forward but Cash held her back.

The male vampire held the head in the air as if it were a prize then threw it in the fire of other newborn body parts. I whimpered and fell back against a tree.

The wolves and Cullen's all let out terrifying growls of anger and quickly worked together to kill off the one last vampire, the dreaded woman. Cash attempted to save her and was knocked out of the way. He died. It wasn't on purpose and I couldn't even tell who did it, but he died.

Finally it was over, all that could be heard was the sobbing of my best friend in front of the fire.

I pushed myself out behind my protectors and looked at my heart broken friend across the meadow, all the wolves couldn't even look at her as she grieved. I ran across the field and dropped to my knees, I picked her head up and hugged her body too me as she fought, "No!" She cried out in agony. Her body shook as she sobbed in my arms, "He's dead." Her voice was hoarse and cold.

I never experienced anyone cry like Sara was. It was heart wrenching sobs in my arms as she watched the love of her life burn in the pile in front of us. "The baby!" She screamed, still fighting against me.

"Shhhh Sara, the baby is fine. Harry is fine."

She settled in my arms and looked up at me with a blank stare. "Not your baby Sadie. Mine."

My jaw fell open as I processed her words. Images in my mind came back as I heard many stories about Nessie's birth, and what it did to Bella. I looked back at Sara again and couldn't comprehend what she had told me.

It came back in my head as facts. Sara is pregnant. Sara will have a half vampire baby. Sara will be Bella all over again. My heart panged as the final thought crossed my mind.

Sara won't have an Edward to fight to live for.

* * *

**please _REVIEW !_ :) Plllllllease? Yes? Please? **

**Review Replies to Chapter 18:**

**_AvenG7_ Yay! Thank you so much, your review made me so happy! :)**

**_VampiresAndLiars_ me too, Dean and Sam are the only hunters allowed**

**_CullenLover69_ (Guest) lollol love your username, and thanks so much!**

**_Matty_ (guest) thank you!**

**_534667lc_ yay! Thank you, and wow wonder how many people don't know**!


	20. Chapter 20: A Good Day

**Sooo... Anyone still out there? **

***Crickets***

**Chapter 20: A Good Day**

**(two weeks after our last chapter)**

* * *

Today Seth and I were having a get together to officially bring little Harry Joshua into the family. The last couple weeks seemed like a buzz. Everything was preparing for Harry in our home. Harry fell into knowing his daddy fast, he wasn't shy around him which I am relieved about. I guessed that he would be uncomfortable around males but he seemed more than fine around all the wolves, and especially Seth.

His room was finally created. A dinosaur theme was decided.

His crib is against one wall with dinosaur bedding, a chair for us to rock in also sits. Then against the other wall a book shelf, and a toy chest. Seth also put in these shelves on the walls and he has all his stuffed animals on them. Then to top it off the walls are blue, with giant green stick on dinosaurs.

Needless to say Sara isn't doing too well. Emotionally at least. Physically she's fine, way better than Bella had been. She already looks about five months along, but emotionally she is a wreck, everything is happening so fast for her. And there's absolutely nothing I can do.

I spent most of the last two weeks with her, actually I talked to her at least four times everyday if I didn't actually see her in person that day. Strangely Zac accompanied me, when I asked him why he claimed that it was for my safety... But he even came when Seth did, so I don't really know why. He just always seemed to pop up when he heard from Seth that I was going.

Sara still spoke to me, but she was monotone and unattached. It was strange to see my bubbly best friends so far gone.

She only asked for one thing the whole entire time, and the only thing she did ask for, I couldn't even do.

When we were coming home a couple weeks ago….

_We were driving home in the jeep. Something that felt so foreign yet so comfortable after being out of it for so long. We even had to go buy a car seat for Harry. Getting Sara out to the car was a task, she became unresponsive to everyone and everything. Seth eventually picked her up in his arms and took her where she needed to go. But she wouldn't let anyone else touch her, it was a terrible thing to watch. _

_The car ride back to Forks was awkward. I caught myself looking back at Sara ten thousand more times than I did Harry. _

_When I did it again Seth caught my hand, I looked at him and he smiled grimly before shaking his head slightly. A subtle reminder to just leave her alone. I sighed and looked back out the window. He squeezed my hand in comfort, and I squeezed it back to let him know that I was okay. _

_There was an uncomfortable silence as we all looked in different directions. When Sara spoke I nearly jumped at the chance to speak to her, "I want to stay with you all." She had said. _

_I looked wide eyed at Seth. Even I knew that wasn't possible. There is no way in HELL the counsel would allow that. They barely let harmless Renesmee live here now, and if Jake wasn't the alpha I have this sinking feeling they wouldn't allow it. They are more than accepting of their children, but Renesmee is still viewed as an outcast to anyone outside of the pack. Besides Carlisle needs to monitor her 24/7._

_"__Sara." I nearly whimpered, I glanced at her. "That isn't possible I'm so sorry, I promise you I will be there every other day."_

_"__Wouldn't that be putting Harry in danger?" She asked in a monotone voice. _

_Seth glanced at me before looking at her in the rearview mirror, "We trust the Cullen's Sara."_

_"__So you don't trust my baby?"_

_I gasped and Seth shook his head frantically, "It's not like that Sara! It's just… tribal law is very strict and vampires are well…"_

_Sara glared at both of us, "Oh I get it just fine, in your eyes my baby is a monster and so was he or she's daddy. It's fine when they're fighting to protect the one's you love, but otherwise they're just killing monsters you want to sink your filthy teeth into, isn't that right Seth?"_

_My blood boiled at her words but I couldn't get myself to argue with her. Everything she said was out of anger and grieving. _

_Seth cleared his throat before looking at Sara one last time, "We will protect that baby with our lives if the need arises Sara. I will. I promise you. That's what you need to worry about, and I assure you, I will never let someone hurt him."_

_Tears ushered in Sara's eyes and she looked at Seth with an intensity that can only be described as desperation. She nodded at him, and he nodded back. A silent promise. _

"Seth! Move your ass, everyone's going to be here in an hour!"

He was lounging on the couch with Harry on his chest, they were laughing at each other. I smiled briefly, he was supposed to be mowing.

He stood with a groan and held Harry against his chest, he came to me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled, "I love you too." I furrowed my eyebrows playfully at him, "But you're still mowing, tell daddy Harry," I took my baby in my arms and faced him toward Seth, "Tell Daddy. Say I wanna play in the yard! Go mow!"

Seth grinned at us, "Eleven more years and this is your job Ace," He teasingly pointed at Harry.

I rolled my eyes and shooed him toward the door, he did, albeit very reluctantly. I sat Harry on my hip and sighed at him, "Ace your daddy is verrrry silly!" Harry giggled as I stretched out the word. "You like that don't you!" I ticked his stomach.

I went to lay him in the floor but he wouldn't let go of my shirt. I pulled him off me and he started fussing, I handed him a rattle hoping that would settle him so I could finish cooking but no luck, he was not being put down without a fight. I sighed and stood back up with him on my hip, "Harry you're so spoiled. When you're a teenager and hate me remember that I endured carrying you around for hours just to hear those happy little giggles."

I attempted to cook with my little helper and it wasn't easy. When Claire came in and offered to help I nearly screamed a yes. Quil poked his head in and sent me a winning smile, "Hey Sades. Where's Seth?"

"He's supposed to be mowing."

Quil nodded and made his way outside.

Matt was oddly attached to Claire, he didn't even say anything to me. I frowned in question at her, "He's been really attached to Quil lately. The whole pack thing left him a little raddled, since he's so little and Quil just disappeared." She sighed.

"So how come he isn't with Quil right now?"

She rolled her eyes, "He yelled at him this morning." I raised an eyebrow, "He's also been acting out lately, Quil is getting frustrated."

I frowned. It was so unlike Matthew. Of all the pack kids he was the least shy and the most energetic, it's so strange how something so big, such an adult problem, can hurt a kid so deep. I glanced down at Harry as those particular thoughts crossed my mind.

"What time is it?"

"I think 12:30."

"Crap! Everyone's going to be here soon." I sighed and looked at Matt, "Matt, your mommy and I need to make lunch so you can eat something. I need you to take care of Harry. Can you do that for me?"

Matty glanced at me then he stared at Harry a second before slowly nodding. "Okay come on, we got some new blocks I'll lay him on a blanket then you can play with them."

Matt nodded and wiggled from Claire's arms and ran for me, he latched onto my hand and I led him to the living room, I laid out a blanket and put the baby on it, then sat the blocks up for Matt. "Alright Matty if you need me call, if Harry gets fussy you can give him his pacey okay?"

Matt nodded absentmindedly and went for the blocks. I smirked, not that he was really watching Harry, if anything I would have to check on him more often to make sure Matt didn't hurt him. But it made the kid feel bigger and gave him something to do, so.

I went back into the kitchen and clapped my hands together, "Well. Let's get this show on the road."

An hour later everyone filtered into the house, it felt good to have everyone here at our actual house. We opened up the backyard and the pool so everyone could swim, and sat out tables for people to sit around. Dinner went easy, many of the kids were more interested in the pool so it was kind of rushed, but that's okay.

"Hey everyone!" Seth called out, I glanced at him from my seat. I was sitting beside Claire, Nessie, and Leah. He stood with Harry in his arms and grinned in my direction, I rested my head on my hand and smiled at him. "I just wanted to thank you guys for coming. It means a lot to us," He didn't take his eyes off mine, "I'm one lucky man. I have one of the strongest girlfriends in the entire world. She brought our little Ace into the world all by herself, and never once complained about it. If anything she's mad at herself that I couldn't be there!" Some chuckled at this.

He smiled at me, "And I just wanted to publicly thank her." He suddenly handed Harry off to Jacob then motioned for me to come to him. I rose my eyebrows and shook my head slightly but with much persistence from the pack I found my way into his arms. He looked down at me, the sun shined out of the clouds and I could barely register his face. "Thank you." He said seriously, and this time quieter like he was only talking to me. "Thank you for always coming home to me." He chuckled and hugged me to him then rose his voice so everyone could hear him, "No matter what happens she always finds her way home."

"So…. I thought I'd make this right proper and all," He chuckled. He held me at arm's length and looked at me a second before slowly bowing down to one knee, I gasped and everyone hooted and hollered. He reached for my hand and I gave it to him, "Sadie James I've always known that I was going to marry you. From the moment I saw you I swore to be your protector, your guardian, and I will be the rest of my life, yours and Harry's. But I was sort of hoping you'd let me have another title… Husband."

"Of course I will Seth." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes yes, yessss."

Seth grinned and jumped from his feet, he twirled me around in a circle and kissed me quickly before sneaking a ring on my finger. I looked at him wide eyed, it was even bigger than the promise ring! Holy Moly!

I was about to say something but I was whisked away, all the girls were talking a million miles a minute. I couldn't even reply they were talking about colors, and cake's and god knows what else. I glanced at Seth and found that he had a crowd around him too, I gave up fighting against them and let them lead me inside.

An hour later things had settled down a bit, but I already decided that I want a September wedding, the color to be coral, and my maid of honor will be Sara.

I snuck outside eventually and found my way out to the pool, we had lanterns leading out to the pool, the sounds of people filtered throughout the yard, Seth was laid back in a lounger laying away from the pool drinking a beer. I tip toed behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Have I lead you to drinking?"

"Mmmm," Seth grunted with a smile in reply. He caught my wrist and pulled me until I fell in his lap. He sat his bottle down and wrapped his arms around my hips as I laid against his stomach under the stars with the sounds of laughs, and crickets combined to form a nice sound in the silence. "Harry go down without a fight?"

I nodded against his chest, "He was tired, poor baby had a long day."

Seth swept the hair away from my face and kissed my forehead, "He'll get used to it with this family."

Another silence engulfed us as we laid there, it was way too comfortable. I felt myself drifting off, then suddenly spoke again, more to keep myself awake then anything. "So we're really doing this huh? Kids, Marriage, a family….."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Seth ask softly, almost a little scared.

I looked up at him with a smile, and a sort of chastising expression. "I want nothing else more in this world. But is that what YOU want."

Seth grinned, "More than anything in this world. You and Ace are my world, I wouldn't mind adding a little girl to that mix."

I turned around and sat up on his stomach, my eyes lit up. "Really!?"

"Yes really." Seth chuckled and squeezed my hips. He suddenly sat up too and brought his lips to mine, I wrapped my legs tighter around his legs and he groaned and jerked his hips in response.

"Y'know?" He asked as he kissing down my neck, he lingered in one place and sucked hard, damn!

"Hmmm?" I mumbled distracted.

"A bikini is the best kind of thing you can wear, such easy access," He whispered huskily against my neck. I didn't really process what he said until he undid the string and suddenly my boobs fell out underneath his long shirt.

"Seth!" I hissed in surprise and pulled back against him. "Seth!" I whispered frantically trying to grab my top but he held it out of my reach. He chuckled and took off running around the house. I blushed furiously and took off running after him, I clutched my boobs in surprise at the feeling of being almost naked with PEOPLE here!

When I ran around the corner I gasped in shock when strong arms pulled me against a rock hard chest. I looked up into Seth eyes and he grinned at me before kissing my lips passionately. I fell into his touch and allowed him to lead the kiss, he did the work and I let him. When he finally pulled back he took my top and wrapped it back around me before tying it back. "Mine." He said possessively, nodding toward my boobs I blushed again and rolled my eyes.

"Y'know I am a woman and I will not be subjected to this..." Seth rolled his eyes and kissed me again to shut me up.

"Mine." He repeated.

"Actually Harry is pretty fond of…"

Seth groaned and covered his eyes, "NEVER EVER. EVER. Say that again oh my god I will never be able to have fun without thinking of that now."

"Well don't be a perv then." I retorted with a smirk.

Seth growled and grabbed me closer to him as we walked back to the house, "Just wait till later."

"Oh I look forward to it Clearwater." I smiled, and ran out before him. It felt better than words can describe to say those words, at one time, I didn't think I ever would again.

Later on that night after everyone left and Seth and I were lying in bed I sent Sara a quick text teasing about how I was in desperate need of a maid of honor and wanted to know if I she was up for hire.

I expected a text back that was playful and cool, but that didn't happen, the text I got back sent a chill down my spine. Seth leaned over in bed and read it over my shoulder.

_Actually, we really need to talk. You, Seth, and I. It's very important so like tomorrow. I've made a decision. Bring tissues because I'm probably going to break your heart. I love you, Sades never forget that. But when Adam left, he took my heart with him. See you tomorrow. _

I looked frightfully at Seth, we never get a break.

* * *

_**Review please darlings, I want to know if any of you are still reading :)**_

**I'M OUT OF SCHOOL! Yay, be on the lookout for a new story sometime soon... More than likely a TVD Story FOLLOW ME if you're interested at all. **

**Review Responses chapter 19:**

**VampiresAndLiars Ikr, I miss him already ):**

**AvenG7 I know right, Sara has the worst luck, possibly worse than Sadie**

**534667lc I know, it's tragic!**

**Debbie Hicks PLEASE GO AWAY, YOUR SPAM IS ANNOYING AF.**

**Sonja you've been right on almost everything so far... But will you be right this time? **


	21. Chapter 21: Simply a Memory

**Chapter 21: Simply a Memory**

**please review :) This story only has one more chapter then an epilogue.**

* * *

I grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him toward the Cullen home. There was an uneasy air around us. I gripped his hand tighter. A nervous habit. I glanced down at Harry and pushed the hair that was falling down into his eyes back away from his face. I don't know why Sara wanted to see him.

When we walked in the house, it was deadly silent. I looked at Seth and he merely shrugged, and gripped Harry closer to his body. A soft tinkering of heels could be heard from down the hall before a very grim looking Esme faced us. "Seth, Sadie, nice to see you. Sara is in the living room." I nodded stiffly and followed her into the room.

When we walked in I was surprised to see Rosalie and Emmett, surprised because they were the only ones in the house. Esme cleared her throat, "I'll leave you alone now." Before I could ask why, she was gone.

Harry squeaked in Seth's arms and reached for me. I shook my head and told Seth to put him down on a blanket on the floor. Harry wasn't very pleased.

I glanced over at Sara but she looked away. I frowned and took a seat, pulling Seth with me as I did. He glanced sideways at me and I glanced quickly at him, then at Harry, who was now pulling at my pants leg. I rolled my eyes and grabbed him off the floor. The kid can't crawl yet, but he sure gets around rolling on his stomach.

Sara smiled at me, "He's more beautiful everytime I see him, which isn't very often nowadays might I add Sades." I frowned, why am exactly was I making small talk with my best friend again?

I rolled my eyes, "Okay cut the crap. What the hell is going on?"

Rosalie and Emmett both glanced at each other while the room remained silent. "She asked a question." Seth said with a little too much bass.

Sara sighed. "I'm having the baby."

I raised both my eyebrow, "Yes?"

Sara sighed, "And I'm not becoming a vampire."

At first I was happy. I never wanted her to become a vampire in the first place. Then a little voice, that sounded an awful lot like Seth's reechoed the story of Bella in my head. I looked at Sara with complete dread and nearly dropped Harry's stuffed wolf on the floor.

"You can't do that." I said in an icy tone. My body was frozen in shock.

Sara avoided my gaze. "I already did Sadie. Rosalie and Emmett are going to take my baby. They are going to get out of town so it doesn't affect the Rez. All the Cullen's are. And I'm going to die in peace. I told you, my heart was taken with Adam. And I'm ready. I will give my life so my baby can have an extraordinary one itself."

I stood with tears in my eyes and handed Harry to Seth. "Extraordinary life my ass. You are the most selfish person I have ever met. You are taking the easy way out. You know Adam knew you a couple years. I've known you my entire life. You're nothing but a coward."

I turned on my heel and left. Without a word to anyone. I stood out on the porch a minute and looked out over the woods surrounding the Cullen abode.

How can someone be there your whole entire life then just stop on the turn of a dime? This was taking the whole "choosing a guy over your best friend" to a whole new level. Then again it isn't me I'm worried about. It's that baby. At least Nessie had Jacob and the pack growing up. How exactly is a half human supposed to learn human traits from a bunch of vampires?

I felt Seth lingering at the door but refused to look at him. I wrapped my arms around myself and spoke before he could move, "Where exactly did you leave our child?"

"With her god mother."

I scoffed, and continued looking out into the forrest. Seth came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I allowed myself to rest back into his touch. "I don't blame her." I turned around and looked at him like he was insane. I wanted to punch him in the face. "Easy killer, let me explain." I bit the inside of my cheek and stared stubbornly at him. "I wouldn't want to do it without you. Hell I couldn't. That baby would be a breathing example of you every time I looked at it. There is no way I could raise Harry without you."

"You'd have to." I said simply.

Seth pulled back and looked into my eyes, "Yes Sadie I would. But I have a family and a pack that would help me through it. Sara has no one."

I jerked away from Seth and glared daggers, my heart sped up and I couldn't form a coherent thought. "You jackass!" I spat.

"Sadie." Seth sighed. I growled under my breath and turned to run away but he caught my wrist and pulled me back to his body. "Oh no you don't. You don't get to run from this."

"The last time I checked you weren't my keeper."

"Dammit Sadie! Stop being so childish. Yes, okay Sara has us, but think about it. Newborn vampires aren't okay around humans for the first 50 years, even more so in Sara's case. She's angry. She would be nothing but miserable. And she would never get to see you, and most likely not even her baby."

I faltered slightly but tried to retort again, Seth put a finger up to my lips, "I know what you're going to say. Bella was different. She had a reason to be steady. Sara doesn't. Nothing about her life has been steady. As a vampire she would most likely go crazy."

"So!"

"So!" Seth nearly yelled, he looked angry now. "She would become the vampire that I'm made to KILL." I flinched, it hit me as the he said the words. He was right. Sara wouldn't even be able to stay around me without wanting to kill me. "Sadie, baby, you have to stand behind her in this. She's doing the right thing. That baby deserves a mommy and daddy that will give him the world. And Emmett and Rosalie have been waiting centuries for that gift. Sara is a miracle. Sometimes life has a funny way of giving and taking, and unfortunately for us, it didn't work in our favor this time."

"You're right." I said miserably. My chest tightened as I stared at him. I glanced away and wiped a single tear from my cheek. "I've never felt like this. Not even with my whole family drama. It's like..."

Seth stepped forward and wrapped me in his strong arms, "It's like you've been punched and all the air is slowly escaping from your lungs. You're trying to fight, but you just don't have it in you."

"Exactly." I shook my head.

I removed my head from his chest after a minute and wiped my tears, "So, oh wise one. How do we get through this?"

"We smile, we get her whatever she needs. And we make her as comfortable as possible when the time comes. We stay here until the baby is born, and we love her. We also promise that we will always look out for that baby. We promise that we will take the kid in for summers and teach it stuff these vampires can't. Like eating hot dogs, camping and making s'mores."

"What else?" I heard my best friend's voice from the doorway. She was smiling sadly at us. I sniffled over my sob and looked at Seth. He opened his other arm up and held it out to Sara. She came into his arms and wrapped her arms around me in one big Seth sandwich.

I picked up where Seth left off, "We take him or her with us to Disney land. We ride Splash Mountain. I tell them about the times I made my best friend, their mom, ride the swings at the fair, and about how she threw up. Every. Single. Year. We tell them how great their momma and daddy were, and show them so many pictures they can never forget just how dorky they were."

Sara laughed but sniffled also, she looked at me with tears running and I couldn't help but wipe them off her face, old habits die hard I guess.

Sara smiled up at us, "And finally, you love my kid with all your hearts. Don't ever let them be treated like I was. Abandoned, and alone most of my childhood taught me to hate my parents. And I suppose I'm doing that now to this little one. Don't dwell on me too much okay, he or she should always know that I love them very much, and that this is the hardest decision of my entire life."

I wanted to say something that convinced Sara in that moment that she didn't have to leave. That everything could be okay. But she made her mind up. So I nodded and put on a brave face, "You got it."

* * *

I threw Harry up in the air and tickled his stomach. I could see Rosalie watching me, but I didn't comment on it. I returned my attention to my child and attended to him.

"SADIE!?" A piercing screech sounded in the air. I sat Harry down on the blanket and made it to the bathroom much slower than everyone else in the house. All the Cullen's returned hours ago. When I walked in there was blood pouring from Sara and she looked absolutely terrified. Before I could say anything Seth swept her up in his arms and carried her to the examination room.

"Seth... Harry." I trailed off as I grasped my best friend's hand. I heard a murmer and everyone else yelling but I only focused on Sara.

"It's time I guess," she said tearfully. She looked at me and smiled grimly as a bad pain hit her. "I thought I would have more time to say goodbye."

I shook my head and bit my lip, "Please don't."

Sara chuckled and squeezed my hand, "Take care of her, okay?"

"I promise." I nodded

Sara clenched her eyes, and Carlisle looked at us. I now realized I was the only one in the room with her. Carlisle was ready to get this baby out, and when he did Sara wasn't going to be here anymore.

Sara nodded at him and he glanced at me before proceeding. He gave her something to help numb her but an epidural couldn't be taken because the baby was coming so fast. So a C-section, but without any meds. She could feel every single incision. And when he did she gripped my hand in a death grip and screamed out in agony.

As soon as it happened it was over, I guess the baby came at vampire speed as Carlisle worked at the same. The monitor was going crazy as Sara's heart was going up and down. Her body was simply too weak to recover, even after Carlisle stopped the bleeding.

A tiny wail sounded throughout the room, Sara chuckled through a cry and reached for the baby. Carlisle quickly cut the cord and handed her to Sara. "Beautiful baby girl." I sighed, as I gazed at them.

"She looks just like her daddy." Sara said through tears as she looked at her daughter. Her eyes were slowly dropping, I knew she wouldn't be with us much longer.

"Addie Sarah Cullen... So she never forgets us."

"I would never let her forget you." I shook my head.

Sara smiled at me and kissed Addie's head. She was still gripping my hand as her blinks became slower. "Daddy and mommy love you Addie." Sara mumbled before her grip went limp and her eyes slowly closed.

The monitor went crazy and I had tears streaming down my face as I watched my best friend die. As If she could sense that something was wrong Addie started screeching, I picked her up and tried to shush her, but her cries only rung out louder.

Seth, Rosalie and Emmett peeked into the room. I placed Addie in Rosalie's arms before I ran into Seth's.

As I cried into his shoulder I realized a chapter of my life was gone. Including all the people that I once surrounded myself with. Now I have a completely new family, home, and life.

My life slowly faded behind me. And I'm ready to start anew.

My old life is now simply a memory. And so are those I once held with my best friend.

* * *

**): What'ja think?**


	22. The Final Chapter: The End

**Final Chapter: The End**

**so this is it. If you've never left me a review then now is your chance. Seth and Sadie's ship has sailed. I hope you've enjoyed their story.**

* * *

I took a deep breath and glanced in the mirror before me. I was alone, on my wedding day, but that's what I asked for. I'm sure if I didn't the whole entire pack would've came in by now. I stared back at the reflection of myself and took a deep breath.

Over the last couple of years I have grown as a person, and became someone different than I ever was in high school. By finding Seth I also found myself.

The door opened from behind me and I sucked in a breath. Chris, or as I knew him my whole life, daddy. He looked guilty as his eyes searched mine in the mirror. I didn't give him the pleasure of me speaking first, I let him squirm until he could get the guts to say something. "I don't expect you to forgive me Sadie. I didn't exactly help with the matter. It should have been resolved years ago, and I'm sorry that it didn't. But I'd never forgive myself if I didn't at least ask to walk my daughter down the aisle." He said far too quickly. This was hard for him.

I kept my back to my father for what seemed like forever while he fidgeted behind me. Eventually I decided to turn and stand then walked to my father, "You're my dad." I said seriously, "This doesn't mean I forgive you. More like a step in the right direction. But…. I would never forgive myself either if I didn't allow you to do this." Chris's face went from utter dread, to complete joy.

I took a deep breath and laughed through my nervousness as I gave him my arm, "Oh I almost forgot!" He said under his breath. He stopped walking and shuffled through his pocket to get something, suddenly he pulled out a small hair clip. It was gorgeous but simple, and probably wouldn't be noticed. "Something borrowed."

I laughed and grabbed it and put it in my hair. We continued down the hall way and out into the doors where the church led, when the music started to play I glanced at my father. "Thank you," I said simply.

As the doors opened I sucked in a breath, and in that moment my eyes locked with Seth's he had his usual grin, but this time it seemed brighter, more alive. I walked faster and I heard my dad chuckle beside me and slow me slightly, I worked hard not to roll my eyes in front of all these people at him.

I took a second to glance sideways at my little boy, Kim was holding him in her arms at the altar. He looked way to precious in his little baby suit.

As I neared Seth my heartrate sped up, and I took in every moment as it went in slow motion. Everything seemed too surreal.

When I was finally in his arms I didn't let go. My father didn't do the traditional "give away" thing, which I'm thankful for, I'm not exactly his to give.

"You look absolutely stunning." Seth whispered.

"You're perfect." I whispered back.

As the ceremony transcended we did traditional Quileute things. I didn't understand some, but it didn't matter because I was too busy staring at Seth to notice anyway.

"Now the bride and groom, would like to recite their own vowels. Sadie you can start."

I glanced at Seth and he sent me a reassuring smile before nodding slightly. "Seth," I choked up and continued, "I spent a long time missing you. 17 years of my life I didn't have you and I knew there was a part of me missing. But when I found you, I let you go, all too soon. That turned out to be the worst mistake of my life, and before I could fix it, I was taken and couldn't tell you. So this is me telling you. I love you with all my heart. I know you will make a perfect husband, and even more perfect father to our son and future children. So I stand here today proclaiming that I never want to have to spend another day missing you. I promise to be by your side for the rest of forever. And I promise to never go a day without loving you."

"I love you." Seth whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek before pulling back.

"So… Sadie," He smiled teary at me before continuing, "I've been trying to focus lately on remembering things. The precious moments that I never want to forget. During all of these events I've tried to burn the image of you smiling and being happy into my mind. Because your happiness is what is most important to me. And this weekend I find myself focusing less on what to remember and more on what I will never forget. And the one thing I will never forget is your face. Your face when you smile when you see me. Your face when you are with our kid, singing him to sleep. And even your heartbroken face as you left the hospital that day. I will never forget your beautiful expressions that make you, you. And I'm here today, to let everyone else witness the new beginning to our beautiful love story. Let's get married and make you my Mrs."

I was literally bawling by the end of his speech. I couldn't even see straight but that's okay. We still somehow got married even though I was blubbering through half of it. I was finally snapped out of it all when Seth dipped me down and laid a big kiss on my lips. He definitely didn't disappoint with the first kiss of his Mrs. Clearwater.

And that's how…. Are love story ended, and began… My **Guardian wolf.**

* * *

**(Epilogue)**

I watched as Addie chased Harry, Ellie, and Karter around the yard. She was obviously much faster than them but it didn't seem to bother any of them, I think the only one who truly understood that she wasn't running at her full potential was Harry. At 8 he's a smart boy.

Ellie and Karter followed a couple years after our wedding. They are 6 now. Twins. Sadly their birth was a struggle, and they came out okay, but I was told that I wouldn't be able to have any more kids after them. Something I'm still struggling with.

Addie is fully grown now, and completely gorgeous. She comes to La push and stays for every other weekend, then comes down for the entire summer. After all she can spend the rest of eternity with the Cullen's.

Seth suddenly came up behind me and sat down then pulled me into his lap. "I missed you today."

I glanced back at him with a coy smile and nodded, "I missed you too. What did you do?"

Seth chuckled, "What am I not allowed to just tell me wife that I miss her?"

I laughed, "Yeah you are but you have a guilty sound in your tone."

Seth opened his mouth ready to answer but a voice cut him off, "Hey Seth! Can we grab a beer?" A male voice asked. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

He sent me a guilty grin, "I kind of told some of the guys they could come over for supper."

I rolled my eyes but stood up and wiped my clothes down, "Fine but you have to help me. You grill and I'll make sides."

"Deal!" Seth nodded in glee.

"Hey, Addie! Come help your aunt in the kitchen!" Seth yelled.

Addie jogged over to us and rolled her eyes pointedly at Seth, "You know just because I am a girl doesn't mean I should be subjected to manual labor such as cooking." She has a little too much Rosalie in her.

Seth wrapped his arm around Addie's shoulders as we walked into the house. "It's not because you're a girl. It's because vampires aren't exactly master chefs. You gotta learn somewhere."

"Yeah," Zac nodded as we walked into the kitchen where the boys were already eating all of our food. "Those leeches aren't exactly good with hamburgers sweetie."

Addie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Well I would rather they not eat at all then eat like you pigs." She stuck her nose up, I had to agree, the guys were basically inhaling the stuff.

"Is that so?" Zac said and looked up at Addie for the first time. When his eyes met hers his jaw dropped and he dropped his drink from shock. His eyes were in awe as he stared at her.

"Did he just…?"

"Yep." Embry nodded from beside me.

Addie blushed and looked away before throwing her hair over her shoulder, "Yes it is. Now would you move you big oath. I need in that cabinet."

Zac faltered slightly before gaining back his cocky grin, "Oh no I don't think so sweetie."

Addie scowled, "Don't call me 'sweetie' dick."

"Don't call me dick, sweetie." Zac said back with a laugh

Addie growled in exasperation and stomped her foot at him. Zac merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh no sweetie that little number may work on your parents. And even your aunt and uncle," He nodded to Seth and I, "But it doesn't work on me."

Addie gritted her teeth at him a second before walking to the door. "Wait, where are you going?" Zac asked in bewilderment.

Addie turned and smirked at him, "Oh no dick. That little number of being controlling and cocky may work on your usual sluts you find in the bars, but it won't work on me. So next time, quit being a jerk and move, and maybe I will feed you. Otherwise you won't be eating anything but crow."

All the guys in the house "Ohhhhed" And Zac had the decency to look embarrassed as he watched her leave. I glanced at Seth and shook my head, "Were we ever that obnoxious?"

Seth laughed and kissed my forehead, "I think we were worse." He whispered and moved his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed and nodded along with him

"Yeah probably." I agreed.

"Mommy!" A screech from outside sounded at the same time a "Daddy!" Was screeched from the other twin.

I glanced at Seth, "Your turn." I shrugged and went to start a salad. Seth opened his mouth in a 'O' shape at me. I merely shrugged and giggled.

Seth threw his head back and groaned as he walked toward the yard, "You better be glad I love you." He mumbled angrily.

I chuckled under my breath and watched out the window as he settled our twinsie's down. I couldn't help but agree. I'm so glad he loves me. Because I love him a whole lot.

**_The End_**

* * *

_**Until next time, thanks for sticking by me my loves. If you have any suggestions for later story's feel free to Hit me up**_


	23. Chapter 23: New Seth story! Check it out

Soooo I'm back with another SETH story! Yay! This one is going to be a good one folks. Go read it!

tite: To Everthing There is a Season

Description: You know that famous little moment in a Wolf's life where the whole world shifts and everything becomes perfect? Yeah well it might have been had the first words out the imprints mouth not have been, "Wait… You're alive?" Then not even a breath later two little eyes behind the skirt saying, "Dad?" Yeah, only Seth Clearwater can smile after this one.


End file.
